El corazón no sabe contar II
by EnterradoR
Summary: Pan, tras mucho meditarlo, finalmente decide declararle su amor a Trunks. ¿Cómo reaccionará él?
1. Capítulo I: Declaración

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡hola! como se induce por el título esto es una secuela de mi fic "El corazón no sabe contar", que era un divertido homenaje al maestro Roshi. Pero esta secuela será más seria. No es necesario ver la primera parte así que pueden leer este fic con toda tranquilidad ;D

Por ultimo este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga, Ken Trunks, feliz cumple amiga ^^

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura ;D

**El corazón no sabe contar II**

Y aquí voy, volando a través del hermoso cielo nocturno, camino a cumplir la misión más importante de mi vida. ¿Qué pasará? Ni Kami lo debe saber. Sonrío al pensar en ello.

Voy con esperanza, pero también cuido de no forjarme una excesiva ilusión... mientras más ilusionada esté más fuerte será el golpe si recibo un rechazo como respuesta.

¿Por qué tendré que haberme enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué? Todo habría sido más fácil si me hubiese enamorado de un chico de mi edad...

Pero lamentablemente el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa. Creemos ser independientes, pero es la química del amor la que decide por una... por eso no siempre elegimos al correcto, a quién no nos hará sufrir... porque el amor es una de las cosas más impredecibles que existen. Pero esa es su gracia también, ¿o no, Trunks?

¿Pero por qué me enamoré precisamente de ti? Mientras más lo pienso, más me enredo. Realmente no lo sé... no podría dar una respuesta certera. El amor no son matemáticas, en que las respuestas son exactas. El amor es mucho más complicado.

¿Será porque la juventud añora ser guiada por la experiencia? ¿Será porque siempre estás en mis recuerdos más felices?

O quizás porque cada vez que cierro los ojos antes de dormir en la última persona que pienso es en ti...

¿Será porque rondas mi cabeza como un depredador sin querer serlo? ¿Será porque te convertiste en una adicción para mi corazón?

¿Cómo afrontaré el momento que tan pronto llegará? ¿Me temblará la voz? ¿Me arrepentiré de confesar mis sentimientos cuando lo tenga en frente? Yo, que siempre me veo tan segura que hasta parezco una regañona, ahora tiemblo cada vez que pienso en la confesión que te haré.

Mil dudas carcomen mi mente como un gusano intentando pudrir una manzana. ¡Qué ejemplo tan feo me he imaginado! Vuelvo a sonreír con lo juguetona de mi imaginación. Debe ser por el hambre que tengo que he pensado en una manzana. Quizás debí comer algo antes de salir, je.

Pasan unos segundos y la breve distracción de mi mente se despide. Vuelvo a pensar en ti, como siempre.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer... tengo que confesarte lo que realmente siento por ti. Pero, ¿cómo lo haré?

Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente. La juventud, impetuosa, impulsiva e inexperta, es lo que me guía en este momento. ¿Será una buena guía? ¿Podré afrontar este reto con la firmeza que se necesita? Ojalá que sí; de hecho, estoy tan emocionada que a veces pienso que el corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Mis latidos parecen hacer un fuerte eco dentro de mí. ¿Qué cursi, no? Pero bueno, así son las cosas. El amor y el sentimentalismo van de la mano. Después de todo... te amo, Trunks. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo.

* * *

La joven de dieciocho años, cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color volaba a través del cielo con su corazón agitado por lo que pronto realizaría. Finalmente, gracias al consejo del viejo maestro Roshi, había tomado la decisión de declararse al amor de su vida.

Bajó un poco la velocidad de su vuelo pues su faz a contraviento le comenzaba a impedir la inhalación normal de oxígeno.

El ki del hombre que la había enamorado involuntariamente cada vez se hizo más fuerte, advirtiéndole que muy pronto llegaría con él. Sin poder evitarlo, los nervios se tensaron, sus manos sudaron y su corazón aceleró las pulsaciones.

Atisbó en el horizonte la ciudad en que Trunks había salido de fiesta junto a Goten. Voló, sin prisa ni lentitud, intentando dominar el tsunami de sentimientos que afloraban en ella, mientras repetía una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que le diría.

Descendió finalmente en una calle, con cuidado de que la viera alguien más, para no ser tomada como extraterrestre, aunque una cuarta parte de ella efectivamente lo fuera.

En frente de su ansiosa mirada, se posaba una discoteca con amplios letreros luminosos en la entrada. Ofertas de "mujeres entran gratis hasta las 12:00" y promociones de licores se veían claramente incluso desde la otra calle.

Pan suspiró preparándose para lo que vendría. Al menos entraría gratis, pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj.

Se detuvo un instante recordando que ni siquiera estaba arreglada, sino que había salido de vestida de forma casual, como acostumbraba hacer siempre.

—Bah, vengo a hablar con Trunks, no a bailar — habló consigo.

Cruzó la calle, fijándose de que un coche no la impactase. No quería ocasionar un accidente en que probablemente el conductor saldría peor parado que ella. Llegó a la otra acera, pero cuando iba a pasar la puerta de entrada de la discoteca, un par de guardias la detuvieron allí.

—¿Qué quieren? — frunció su ceño mientras preguntaba.

—¿Te quieres pasar de lista, pequeña? — preguntó uno con mal tono.

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Se refiere a que para entrar acá necesitas ser mayor de edad por las bebidas alcohólicas — explicó quien estaba a su izquierda, con tono amable —. Si lo eres, por favor muéstranos tu cédula de identidad para confirmar tu edad — a diferencia del otro, este guardia la trató con toda cortesía.

—Ah — musitó, comprendiendo. En todo caso, le pareció el colmo que siempre tuvieran que confundirla con una adolescente inmadura cuando ya tenía dieciocho años bien cumplidos.

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, esperando encontrar su carné aunque suspiró haciéndose a la idea de que no lo tenía consigo. Tras revisar ansiosamente, no lo encontró. Pero recordando sus bolsillos traseros, llevó sus dedos allí, los cuales se alegraron al percibir la textura del maldito carné.

—Aquí está, como puede ver tengo dieciocho años — espetó con voz fuerte, entregándoselo al guardia antipático.

Él lo revisó, formando una mueca de inconformidad al verlo.

—Está bien, pasa — asintió el de feos modales, mientras le devolvía el documento.

Pan ni siquiera lo miró. A quien vio fue al otro portero que si había sido amable con ella.

—Muchas gracias — le dijo a él en forma alegre.

—De nada — respondió con una sonrisa.

De esta forma, Pan entró al local mientras la música se engrandecía en sus sensibles oídos. Tan fuerte que le resultaba un poco molesta, aunque por supuesto a la demás gente no les importaba para nada la contaminación acústica. De hecho se veían muy felices danzando al compás del ritmo impuesto. Seguramente ya estaban más que acostumbrados a ir a esos lugares. Ella también los conocía ya que había ido unas cuantas veces, pero aún no se acostumbraba al fuerte volumen de la música.

—No me sorprendería que cuando viejos quedasen sordos — comentó para sí en forma divertida.

No era fanática de las discotecas, aunque tampoco le disgustaban. Dependía de su ánimo para pasarla bien o no en ellas.

* * *

Los amigos que parecían hermanos no hacía mucho que habían llegado. Tras bailar con un par de chicas e intercambiar teléfonos, la música cesó por un breve lapso gracias al cual fueron a la barra, mientras comenzaba a sonar otra tonada.

—¡Qué ganas de tomarme una cerveza! — comentó Trunks mientras un poco de saliva se acumulaba en su boca.

—¡Por supuesto! ando con la sed que tiene un perdido por el desierto — dijo su amigo, divertido.

—Eso no es novedad. Mejor cuenta una de vaqueros — rió de buena gana.

Los hombres de más de treinta pero con alma de niños fueron al mostrador, se sentaron y pidieron al barman un par de cervezas bien heladas, mezcladas con jugo de limón, junto con sal desparramada por todo el borde superior del vaso.

Mientras esperaban el pedido a Goten se le ocurrió algo que siempre hacían tiempo atrás, cuando salían más a menudo.

—¿Qué tal una competencia de quien toma más rápido? — aunque no fuera peleando, el competitivo espíritu saiya se hacía presente.

—Nah, quiero disfrutar lentamente mi cerveza — rechazó él, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

—Trunks, ¿qué te pasa? Aunque estás de ánimo, no tienes la cara de siempre — mencionó el pelinegro notando la faz cansada de su amigo. Además rechazar una competencia era impropio de él.

El hijo de Bulma se rascó la cabeza antes de responder. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No sé, Goten — dijo finalmente —. No sé si es por el cansancio o sencillamente es porque mi idea de diversión ya no se acerca a lo que hacíamos antes — dijo suspirando, mientras su mirada se abstraía del mundo.

Su contertulio abrió la boca en forma de argolla por la sorpresa producida. Justo en ese momento el barman llegó con los tragos que habían pedido. Ambos cogieron los vasos saboreando sus labios con ansias antes de beber.

—Oye Trunks, ¿te llegó el _viejazo_? — preguntó sonriente, mientras degustaba la alcohólica bebida.

—¿_Viejazo_?

—Obvio, cuando ya estás sobre los treinta a muchos les pasa y las cosas que antes hacías puede que ya no te gusten como antes. Sentar cabeza creo que se le dice — puso una mano detrás de su nuca, como acostumbraba hacer su padre.

—¡Ah! — exclamó comprendiendo —. Pues tal vez sea así. ¿Sabes?, ultimamente he estado esperanzado en encontrar a una chica de verdad.

—¿Una chica de verdad? — preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido.

—¡Sí! alguien que realmente se vuelva importante para mí. Creo que ya se va acercando el tiempo de formar una familia.

Goten se persignó con tanto miedo que pareció haber visto al diablo.

—¡Válgame! Lo tuyo es grave, Trunks.

El de cabellos violetas se rió a carcajadas. Sabía que Goten le tenía fobia a las relaciones comprometedoras, pero que llegará al extremo de persignarse le pareció muy gracioso.

—Vamos Goten, ¿no extrañas el tener una relación seria? ¿un amor de verdad? — preguntó mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida, por el lado del vaso que más sal tenía.

Goten nuevamente llevó una mano a su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en su faz.

—La verdad que no, Trunks. Lo paso muy bien así como estoy. Sin compromisos ni problemas. Los compromisos sólo empeoran las relaciones. Además leí en un estudio científico que uno debe cambiar pareja cada cierto tiempo — justificó su decisión en la ciencia, mientras reía divertido.

—Debo ser yo el raro de los dos — bromeó Trunks, sorbiendo nuevamente.

—Concuerdo contigo, amigo — rió de buena gana.

Fue en ese instante que un par de chicas se acercaron a ellos pidiéndoles que de favor les indicaran donde se encontraban los baños. Goten, haciendo gala de toda su amabilidad, indicó el lugar con una gran sonrisa estampada en su faz, a lo que ellas agradecieron alegres. Ambas quisieron entablar conversación, pero Goten fue el único que charló animado. Le hicieron algunas preguntas a Trunks, pero sus monosílabos no fueron nada inspiradores.

—Excusen a mi amigo, chicas. Es que está un poco deprimido — explicó él para que Trunks no quedase mal parado.

—Ah — musitaron ambas comprendiendo. — Bueno, si después se animan a bailar estaremos en la pista. Cuídense — así, finalmente las féminas se fueron.

Goten giró su cabeza y miró a su amigo con auténtico reproche.

—Vamos Trunks, ¿por qué no disfrutas de la fiesta?. Esas chicas querían bailar y además eran lindas. Deberías echar un vistazo a las bellezas que rondan por aquí — su sonrisa brilló tanto como la de una chica frente a la mejor oferta de ropa y zapatos —. Además, deberías prestar atención, hay varias que te están comiendo con la mirada — puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra hizo un gesto de que mirase a su alrededor. Si Trunks hubiese volteado su mirada habría comprobado toda la razón que Goten tenía, pero hizo caso omiso.

—En un rato, Goten. Por mientras quiero disfrutar mi rica cerveza — dijo sorbiendo más de la misma.

—Te van a tomar por gay — bromeó Goten, molestando a su amigo.

—Bah, como si me importara. Además ser gay no tiene nada de malo así que piensen lo que quieran — zanjó él con seguridad.

—Amigo, la edad te está poniendo más cascarrabias. Sigue así y terminarás como Shrek — recordó al gruñón ogro.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír con tal comparación.

—Pues entonces tú serías el burro — se carcajeó con ganas.

—Por lo simpático, por supuesto que sí — sonrió orgulloso, como si realmente fuera el personaje de aquella película.

Ambos no podían parar de reír. Como en los viejos tiempos. Tras la prolongada risa, Goten volvió al tema anterior.

—El punto, estimado amigo, es que todo eso que me estás diciendo, acerca de que ya estás pensando en formar familia y todo eso, es un indicio de que los años te están llegando.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo por lo visto — dijo dando un suspiro resignado pero divertido.

—Bueno, no es tan malo envejecer, no todos tienen ese privilegio — comentó recordando algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — la curiosidad se apoderó de su mente.

—Es que en los noticiarios siempre salen noticias de jóvenes que mueren en choques de automóviles y cosas así. No todos tienen la fortuna de volverse viejos — comentó con tono algo triste.

—Ah, pues sí. Mirándolo desde ese punto de vista, es toda una suerte poder envejecer — confirmó que compartía su opinión.

—Así es — concordó Goten una vez más.

—Por cierto, ¿desde cuando tú ves las noticias? — sonrió con curiosidad.

—Yo no las veo, es mi hermano —se carcajeó—. Pero de repente me quedo con él y aprovecho de ver algunas.

—Ah, con razón —dio una gran risotada—. Ya me extrañaba que tú vieses los noticieros.

Ambos se rieron como en los viejos tiempos de niñez. Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar su canción favorita, así que ambos bebieron sus cervezas con la rapidez de Flash y saltaron a la pista de baile, buscando alguna compañera que quisiese bailar.

* * *

Pan lo buscó con la ansiedad como su más fiel aliada. Sin saberlo, estaba a varios pasos de encontrarlo todavía... ¿se presentaría frente a él en ese mismo instante? ¿O esperaría a que la parranda terminase?

Las dudas penetraron su mente como un submarino lo hace con el mar. Su tío también estaba allí y ese era el principal problema. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría cuando supiese que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo? Goten era relajado pero siempre había sido sobreprotector con ella, por lo tanto su reacción no podía preverla. Además, primero tenía que ver que sucedía con Trunks, pues si las cosas no cambiaban entonces no valdría la pena que su tío se enterase de sus sentimientos. Por ello, no quería que él se enterara de nada todavía. No hasta tener clara idea de lo que sucedería con el hijo de Vegeta.

Así, siguió caminando entre el océano de gente, hasta que entre toda ella, emergió un rostro familiar.

Mientras todos bailaban, disfrutando la música, la chica que había entrado recién a la adultez lo miraba embelesada. Allí estaba el hombre que la había enamorado, conversando con su tío Goten, riendo como sólo podían hacer los amigos de toda una vida.

A pesar de estar al medio de la pista rodeada de felices danzantes, el mundo dejó de existir. Sólo estaban ella y él. Él y ella. Realmente nada más importaba. Nada.

Su corazón impulsivo no quiso seguir esperando. Entre la marea de gente, la música y las luces giratorias multicolores, sólo una persona entre todas ellas era capaz de hacerla sentirse viva en ese lugar. Esos ojos sonrientes, azulados, brillantes, la invitaban a hundirse en ellos eternamente. Era una invitación que no podía rechazar. Simplemente no podía resistir. Un corazón enamorado era un corazón que no podía evitar ciertas cosas. Después de todo, humanos somos.

Avanzó hacia él reemplazando las dudas por la decisión. Total, el simple acto de saludarlo no implicaba que estuviese enamorada de él, así que su tío no tendría porque enterarse de nada. Tan sólo unos pasos quedaban, unos cuantos para saludarlo y sacarle una sonrisa. Cuanto deseaba aquello.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante tanto Trunks como Goten se levantaron de la barra como un resorte. Desapareció su ki al instante sin comprender la razón. Su subconsciente se lo había dicho probablemente. Tan solo un segundo atrás no le importaba que Goten estuviera junto a él, pero al verlos levantarse fue como si todas las vacilaciones se apoderasen de ella nuevamente.

El agobio de las dudas le impidieron lo que antes, con tanta seguridad, pretendía realizar. Así de impredecibles eran los vaivenes que daban las emociones.

Decidió esperar. Si ellos fueron a bailar antes de que pudiese saludarlos quizás era una señal del destino que le advertía que esperase. Definitivamente, así lo haría. Se resignó a hacer hora en la barra, mientras observaba a su amor bailar. Lo esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario... así era el ímpetu y la fuerza que podía brindar el amor.

* * *

Avanzó la noche con Pan resignándose por un par de horas a tener que ver bailando al hombre de cabellos violetas.

Un par de chicos se acercaron para invitarla a bailar pero ella rechazó amablemente sus propuestas. Le preocupaban las féminas que con Trunks parecían súcubos hambrientas de testosterona. O por lo menos eso le pareció, pues tenía la vívida impresión que ellas de haber podido violarlo no habrían dudado en hacerlo. De hecho, una se lo comió a besos causándole a ella un dolor tan intenso que por un momento sintió mil agujas clavándose violentamente contra su corazón. Habría interrumpido ese maldito contacto de bocas con la vehemencia de un demonio, pero lamentablemente él se veía muy a gusto.

Para todos los demás allí presentes era una fiesta, pero para ella se volvería una depresión de continuar así. Resistió estoicamente verlo besando a otra a pesar del dolor, pues era soltero y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ella no era nadie para intervenir, no tenía el derecho aunque le hubiese encantado tenerlo. Sin embargo, el alcohol solía causar la desinhibición de los instintos y cuando una mujer descendió su mano peligrosamente más allá del abdomen, Pan sintió como su alma estalló en llamas. No iba a contenerse más, suficiente había resistido ya. Ella misma iba a ir a detenerla pasase lo que pasase, no importando que su tío se diera cuenta de los celos que padecía. Sin embargo, fue el propio Trunks quien sutilmente alzó lentamente la femenina y ansiosa mano, detallándole implícitamente que estaba yendo muy lejos sin ofenderla.

¿Así era él? Le sorprendió que hiciese tal cosa, pues tenía conciencia de que las hormonas unidas al alcohol brindaban una explosiva y fogosa mezcla en el cuerpo.

Poco después los bailarines se despidieron intercambiando teléfonos. Al parecer el semisaiya de ojos claros iba a proceder a marcharse pues fue a buscar a Goten, quien estaba más allá bailando con una chica morena. Pan lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

* * *

—Goten, me voy — anunció cuando finalmente lo encontró —, bailar tanto unido a todo el trajín que tuve esta semana me tienen muerto — sacó la lengua como un perro jadeante — Ser presidente de la corporación me tiene reventado. Necesito descansar — se excusó con su amigo.

—Oye, no te preocupes —lo dispensó al instante—. Tienes una cara de sueño impresionante, eres un verdadero _Walking Dead _— bromeó divertido.

—Lo sé —asintió— por lo mismo voy a casa a dormir —. Cuídate amigo y pásalo bien por los dos — extendió su brazo para despedirse con un apretón de manos.

Goten frunció el ceño, sin corresponder el saludo.

—Estás loco si crees que te dejaré solo — replicó enseguida —. Llegamos juntos y nos vamos juntos — aseguró como un jefe dando una orden.

Así, aunque Trunks insistió que no se preocupara y que disfrutara de la fiesta, no logró convencer a su hermano fraterno, quien se despidió con un fogoso beso de la chica con la que bailaba, para luego intercambiar datos de contacto personal, tales como teléfono, mail y facebook. Tanto el pelinegro como la chica parecían haber quedado muy entusiasmados el uno con el otro.

De esta manera salieron finalmente del recinto de baile, alzando vuelo con ruta hacia sus hogares.

La sonrisa que traía Goten en su faz no se la quitaba ni el peor de los sustos.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Conociste alguna chica interesante? — preguntó alzando la voz para que el viento no la disminuyera.

Trunks se rascó la cabeza antes de responder.

—La verdad no sé — contestó en el mismo tono fuerte —. O sea, no es que pudiera conversar para conocer bien a alguna precisamente — hizo una mueca divertida.

—Pues deberías aprender de tu maestro — señaló Goten mientras se golpeaba el pecho en forma orgullosa —. Yo sí conocí a una chica muy interesante — señaló a la vez que pronunciaba aún más su sonrisa.

Trunks rió.

—Eso depende de a qué cosa llames tú interesante — mientras decía la última palabra, simuló con sus dedos el signo de comillas en forma divertida.

—Amigo, qué mal — lo reprendió él —. TODAS las mujeres son interesantes — remarcó la palabra "todas" con una sonrisa tan grande, que parecía llevarla incrustada desde su nacimiento.

—Bah, eso lo dices porque tú alucinas con cualquier cosa que tenga falda — sonrió resignado.

—¡Oye, como dices eso! Los pantalones ajustados tambien me sirven — rió Goten, bromeando como siempre.

Siguieron charlando en forma divertida hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto del cielo en que las direcciones tenían que separarse para llegar cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos hombres se despidieron como lo solían hacer los buenos amigos. Un fuerte apretón de manos, seguido de un gran abrazo fraternal.

—¡Cuídate, amigo! Y no te cases con el trabajo porque cada vez tienes más cara de zombi, tienes que descansar más y también salir más seguido — le recomendó su gran compañero de aventuras.

—Intentaré hacerlo. Y tú pórtate bien, no hagas sufrir a las mujeres — le aconsejó él.

—Jamás, amigo — aseguró él con otra sonrisa destellante.

Acto seguido Goten prosiguió su vuelo y se detuvo más allá, se giró hacia él y agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Trunks correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cualquiera habría pensado que Trunks emprendería rumbo hacia su casa enseguida, pero no lo hizo así. Quedó mirando el cielo lleno de los astros estelares conocidos como estrellas. Se veía muy bonito. Lo disfrutaría un momento antes de proseguir su camino. Después de todo detalles como ver el firmamento amenizaban la vida. Lo hacían sentirse feliz. Y después de todo, de eso se trataba la vida. De ser feliz.

Fue entonces que la de cabellos morenos y piel blanca se acercó para hablarle. Los había seguido con sumo cuidado para que no se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

El término "ahora o nunca" se hizo increíblemente potente.

Juguetona, se acercó a sus espaldas reduciendo su ki a cero. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que su amor se comería un susto de puta madre. Flotando lentamente, se acercó hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de él. Luego lo zamarreó a la vez que un grito de "¡Bu!" se hacía presente.

El susodicho llegó a saltar del susto. De hecho, se iba a poner en posición de combate por inercia, pero al sentir las sonoras carcajadas reconoció enseguida la voz de Pan.

—Pan, me las vas a pagar — amenazó con faz de reproche. La pequeña había logrado sorprenderlo totalmente.

—Perdóname, Trunks. Te juro que no pude evitarlo — se excusó ella sin poder borrar la tremenda sonrisa de su cara.

—No te preocupes, ya me las pagarás — advirtió bromeando —. Por cierto, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

La sonrisa de Pan se desvaneció como el agua que se corta repentinamente de un grifo. De hecho, sus azabaches ojos vacilaron, sintiendo que las dudas que antes parecían haberse desvanecido por completo aplastaban su cabeza nuevamente.

—Yo... quería hablar contigo — dijo con tono solemne.

—¿Conmigo? — preguntó sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño a la manera de su padre.

—Sí — confirmó mientras la timidez la atacaba con brío.

—Ah, pues charlemos un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Una buena conversación me vendrá bien —dijo con gran relajo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al acantilado del río? — indicó con su dedo un punto que estaba más allá —. Es un bonito lugar. Hace mucho que no disfruto de la diosa naturaleza — agregó risueño.

Pan sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza. Esa era una de las ventajas de poder volar, ir a cualquier lugar en nada de tiempo.

—Vamos Trunks — la felicidad de su rostro pareció brillar más que las estrellas.

Ambos avanzaron a través del cielo a la misma velocidad, uno al lado del otro, hasta que llegaron al lugar al que se habían propuesto ir.

Era un hermoso mirador que la misma naturaleza había forjado, lleno de árboles, vegetación y unas cuantas flores salvajes. El río yacía muchos metros abajo, tanto que el ruido del agua apenas llegaba. Más llamaba la atención el vacío que había de una cima a la otra.

El agradable aroma de las flores unidas a la pureza que exhibía el cielo, sin nubes, claro y lleno de titilantes estrellas, parecían hacer juego con la inocencia de Pan.

Maravillados con la belleza que podía brindar la naturaleza tardaron en reaccionar. Ambos se mantuvieron de pie, con almas hipnotizadas de magia.

—Qué bonito este lugar, ¿verdad? — comentó el hombre formando una sonrisa en su faz.

—¡Es bellísimo! — exclamó impresionada, mientras compartía una sonrisa mirándolo a sus azulados ojos.

No cabía duda de que si alguien sabía hipnotizar a la perfección, esa era la madre naturaleza.

Ambos permanecieron absortos, perdidos en una especie de dimensión paralela donde sólo existía la fascinación.

—Y deberías ver cuando hay luna llena, se ve incluso más lindo — comentó él sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Qué lindo, Trunks. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? — dedujo que si lo había visto con plenilunio eso significaba que conocía muy bien aquel sitio.

—Porque aquí vengo a reflexionar cuando me sobrepasa algún problema. Me da una extraña pero dulce tranquilidad.

—Guau... —dijo anonadada—. Pues es demasiado bonito, gracias por compartir un lugar así conmigo — agradeció ella el gesto de traerla a un lugar que para él se notaba íntimo.

—De nada, es un placer — consintió él, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo. Daba la real impresión que todo su ser ansiaba perderse en el firmamento.

La joven lo miró con la fascinación que sólo el amor era capaz de provocar. Había muchas cosas que desconocía de él. Conocerlo más sería una caja de sorpresas. Sus propios sentimientos parecieron incrementarse aún más. Quizás era porque las invisibles feromonas hacían un trabajo de atracción difícil de resistir.

El semisaiya de ojos azulados dejó de mirar el encantador firmamento y la vio a ella.

—¿No quieres sentarte? — preguntó él.

—No, gracias — afirmó enseguida.

El de más edad ignoró su respuesta, sacándose su chaqueta. Aquella hacía recordar a la que usaba su contraparte del futuro. La puso extendida sobre el suelo y le indicó a ella que se sentase ahí.

—No te preocupes, Trunks — rechazó ella, con timidez.

—Ya se ensució así que no seas terca — la conminó a sentarse.

—Está bien — aceptó resignada con una sonrisa.

Así la joven tomó asiento, mientras estiraba sus piernas. El hombre hizo lo mismo, poniéndose a su lado.

—Dime, Pan, ¿cómo te ha ido con los estudios? — preguntó, iniciando la conversación que, sin imaginárselo en lo más mínimo, debía desencadenar la declaración.

—Bien, creo, aunque estar en la universidad es un cambio radical. ¡Aquí si que hay que estudiar como una loca! — se quejó de la alta exigencia que dejaba poco tiempo para otras cosas.

Trunks sonrió con genuina compasión.

—Y trabajar es peor... — agregó con una sonrisa molestosa.

—No me des tanto ánimo Trunks... — se quejó ella con cara amargada.

—¡Era broma! —le dio mucha gracia la mueca que formó—. Por lo menos cuando trabajas ganas dinero e independencia — dijo él.

—Sí, es verdad —consintió—, pero tú ni siquiera tienes problemas de dinero Trunks. Podrías vivir sin trabajar toda tu vida — acotó ella.

—¿Y depender siempre de la fortuna de mi madre? ¡Ni loco! — rechazó de inmediato —. Quiero yo mismo forjarme un camino en la vida. Por eso he trabajado tanto estos años.

Siguieron conversando de la vida y sus designios como hacía mucho tiempo no hacían. Temas como la familia, los divertidos recuerdos de la niñez o las metas que ansiaban cumplir a futuro salieron a colación. Ambos se veían felices de compartir uno con el otro. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no charlaban.

Después, un apacible silencio se hizo, el cual concordó explícitamente con la tranquila naturaleza del lugar.

Pan, empero, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Lo que cambiaría su destino debía suceder proximamente y todavía no sabía como afrontarlo. Aún no sabía como confesárselo. No lo podía procesar.

La humedad en sus manos le confirmaba el ataque de nerviosismo que estaba padeciendo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su maldito corazón a través de sus acelerados latidos también se lo expresaba, cual cartel gigante de neón diciéndole: "Ahora o nunca". Ese término se repetía una y otra vez por las redes de su mente.

Sus manos... cuanto deseaba tomarle sus manos. Sentir sus manos de hombre acariciar la piel de las suyas. Quizás, si hacía lo que debía hacer... ellas podrían hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

Respiró profundo. Los conceptos de valentía o cobardía revoltearon por su mente. ¿Qué era lo que diferenciaba a un valiente de cobarde? No era la falta de miedo, no era la ausencia de la emoción que ella sentía en ese momento recorriendo cada una de sus células. Miedo como no había sentido antes. El valiente, al igual que el cobarde, también siente miedo. Pero lo que diferencia a uno del otro... es que el valiente enfrenta ese miedo. Y ella también lo haría. No era una cobarde y precisamente en ese momento lo demostraría. Sí, lo haría. Así tenía que ser. Ya no habría más espacio para la vacilación y las dudas. Todas ellas las reemplazaría por la seguridad para así poder enfrentar sus miedos...

Lo haría, simplemente, porque para alcanzar la felicidad se debe luchar por ella.

—Trunks... —dijo su nombre como un susurro—, antes que te vayas tengo que decirte algo... — esta vez su voz no tambaleó, dando a entender la templanza que había adquirido.

—¿Sí? ¿qué cosa? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Lo mira... lo mira como si no hacerlo le trajese una desgracia a su alma. Lo mira sumergiéndose en el dulce azur de sus ojos. El momento que cambiaría su vida para siempre... por fin había llegado.

—Trunks... escúchame — pidió mientras finalmente se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos —. Sé que lo que te voy a decir ahora te sorprenderá mucho, pero es la verdad. Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto — anunció con la voz más sobria que había usado nunca.

—No me digas que Goten te hizo alguna travesura — recordó a su amigo y las bobadas que solía hacer.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con él. Esto se trata de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? — dijo sorprendido.

—Así es — confirmó mientras bajaba su mirada un instante.

El momento que cambiaría su relación con Trunks, para bien o para mal, finalmente había llegado. Sus sentidos parecieron incrementarse, haciendo que todo se volviese más evidente. Su respiración, su agitado corazón, su forma de mirar, todo su cuerpo destelló la emoción que sentía.

La causa era la trascendencia que tendrían las palabras que saldrían de sus labios en tan solo un par de segundos. Sin querer dilatar más el momento, alzó su mirada con determinación y por fin pronunció lo que tantas noches soñó hacer:

—Trunks... me enamoré de ti.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Finalmente lo logró. No más miedos a la respuesta, no más dudas de si podría vivir su amor con él o no. Valientemente, escogió entre la felicidad o el dolor antes que vivir eternamente sedada por la duda. Podría sufrir con su respuesta o también ser feliz... aquello era incierto todavía, pero se sintió orgullosa del coraje que había adquirido. Una digna heredera de la familia Son era.

Trunks abrió los ojos a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban llenas de sorpresa. Supuso que había escuchado mal y parpadeó comprendiendo que sus oídos le habían jugado una travesura. Suspiró aliviado totalmente convencido de que su oído le había fallado.

—Que raro, escuché mal. ¿Puedes repetirme lo que dijiste por favor? — pidió teniendo la certeza de que ahora si escucharía otra cosa.

—No escuchaste mal — aseveró con voz suave, para enseguida continuar —. La verdad es esa... te amo, Trunks — lo dijo nuevamente, sin vacilación pero llena de la más profunda emoción.

El cuerpo de Trunks se inclinó hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, casi como si fuera a caerse de espaldas. Sus ojos se perdieron en sí mismos, totalmente sumergidos en el mar de sorpresa que había estallado en su mente. Quedó inmóvil, paralizado, petrificado, clavado al suelo como un árbol. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Era una estatua más que un ser vivo.

Se le seca la garganta de golpe. La mira perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio, con la boca entreabierta, imaginando que estaba soñando porque era imposible que ella le estuviese diciendo eso. No estaba preparado para enfrentar algo así... ni ahora ni nunca. Pan era solamente una niña, a sus ojos siempre lo sería. La niña chillona, peleadora y cascarrabias que siempre había conocido. Su pequeña amiga, la sobrina de Goten e hija de Gohan. Una niña que debía serlo eternamente... al menos para él así era. Cual Peter Pan, que curiosamente tenía una palabra similar, ella no debía crecer nunca jamás.

Llevó las palmas su cara, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus cansados párpados con sus dedos. Su mente no podía digerir lo que había escuchado.

—Pan, estás equivocada, tú eres una niña — dijo tras un minuto, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar.

Ingenuamente, seguía pensando que ella era una infante, cuando hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Viéndolo desde fuera resultaba fácil asumir que ella había dejado de ser una niña, pero cuando una persona es tan cercana resulta difícil considerarla de diferente manera a como siempre se le ha visto. Trunks la conoció como un bebé en los brazos de Videl y Gohan. Incluso también estuvo en sus brazos. Siendo él todavía un niño, la cargó varias veces con toda ternura cuando los Son visitaban Capsule Corporation. Esa bebé tendría por siempre todo su afecto, cariño y comprensión... pero esa niña que tanto quería, ahora le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de él. Realmente no podía asimilarlo.

—Trunks ya no soy una niña... — aseveró mirándolo fijamente — ... lo siento, quizás esto cambie nuestra relación para siempre. Ojalá que no fuera así, pero es inevitable... yo ya no quiero ser sólo una amiga. Yo anhelo ser más que eso. Te amo Trunks... no te imaginas cuanto. No te imaginas las noches en vela que he pasado pensando en ti. Puedo sonar cursi y lo que quieras... pero es la más pura verdad. Te amo sin límites... sin complejos. Rompí mis cadenas y por fin me atrevo a salir a la luz de la inevitable verdad. Por fin me atrevo a dejar de pensar en los demás... sino en lo que yo realmente quiero. Por fin me atrevo a pensar en mi felicidad y no en lo que los demás piensen.

Se le congela la voz, se queda quieto como si alguien le hubiese arrancado de cuajo todos sus sentidos, excepto el del oído. Su mente sigue buscando una ruta de escape... pero la idea de que todo era un sueño se desvanece como tarde o temprano lo hace el agua entre los dedos. Los párpados le pesan tanto que por un momento pensó que dormirse de pie era posible.

—Pan... tú... tú estás equivocada. Estás confundida — sentía que su corazón latía violentamente contra sus costillas.

—No, Trunks. Quien está confundido eres tú... yo por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy completamente segura de algo.

Pan lo había hecho. Finalmente se había atrevido a confesar la verdad. Tres años le había tomado. Tres años de sentir una castigadora presión en el pecho. Desde los quince años, cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más fuerte por Trunks, hasta cumplir los dieciocho años recientemente, cuando ya no dudaba del amor que sentía por él. Todo ese tiempo tomó confesárselo. Pero ahora por fin su ser se había liberado de la cruel prisión en que ella misma lo había enjaulado. Su enamorado corazón deseaba ser libre, quería escapar de esa cárcel cual ave escapando de un zoológico, para así emprender el vuelo hacia la felicidad que daba la libertad... la libertad del amor estaba a su alcance.

Pan le tomó las manos con afecto mientras Trunks la miró con verdadero susto en sus ojos, casi como si ella fuera un demonio. Retrocede, temeroso, de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Pan — tragó saliva intentando aliviar su reseca y adolorida garganta — tú estás equivocada. Tú eres una niña y yo soy un hombre. Yo no puedo verte de otra manera. Sería un pecado. Una traición a nuestras familias. Una aberración. Yo siempre te he visto como una niña, como una hermana. ¿Cómo podría ver a una hermana como una mujer? Es imposible — sus ojos vibraban con poco control.

Pan suspiró triste.

—Yo no soy tu hermana, ni nunca lo seré, Trunks. Soy una mujer, tengo dieciocho años ya. Mírame — con un gesto de sus manos, indicó que mirase hacia su cuerpo ya desarrollado — ¿te sigo pareciendo una niña?

Trunks la vio por inercia, pero no contestó. Quizás esa fue su manera de decirle que ya no lo era, pero su testaruda mente no quiso admitirlo.

—Ya crecí Trunks, no puedes seguir negando lo evidente, tengo sentimientos de adulta. Yo sé lo que siento por ti. No es un capricho, no es un amor platónico, es algo que realmente siento en mi interior. Créeme que sino sintiera esto no te lo diría.

Un jadeo desconsolado surgió de los labios masculinos. Realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Muchas mujeres ya se le habían declarado antes... pero jamás pensó que lidiar con algo así que proviniese de Pan fuese tan difícil. Su corazón agitado, estupefacto, no podía creer lo que acontecía.

—Pan, estás confundida. Estás mezclando sentimientos. Lo que pasa es que como es primera vez que sientes algo distinto piensas que me amas, pero no es así — intentó de alguna manera solucionar la tesitura que había emergido.

La jovencita agachó su cabeza con desilusión. Su alma se llenó de tristeza con todas las excusas que le estaba poniendo. Sencillamente él no podía aceptar que ella se hubiese enamorado. Un simple "no me gustas" era menos doloroso. Por ultimo, el rechazo venía porque así realmente lo sentía... pero que cuestionase lo que su corazón verdaderamente sentía la hizo caer en un océano de dolor. No podía creer que a él le costase tanto aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Por favor no sigas negando lo que yo siento. Me hace mal — le pidió ella con pena que sobresalía a través de todos sus poros.

Él la miró mientras daba un lastimero suspiro. Volvió a masajear su frente como si un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hubiese atacado.

—Pan — dijo su nombre con cierta fiereza — Solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué crees que me amas? ¿Me conoces realmente?

—Trunks, sé la persona que eres. Sé la buena persona que eres. El sólo mirarte me hace feliz. Sólo hablar contigo me hace sentir especial. El tenerte cerca de mí hace que mi corazón explote de alegría. Ahora mismo siento como se desboca dentro de mi pecho. Te amo porque me haces feliz. Te amo porque cada vez que estoy contigo me siento en paz, tranquila y contenta. Es como si contigo, viviera un paraíso. Tú me haces feliz. Mi cuerpo se vuelve química pura de amor junto a ti. No puedo evitarlo... lo siento. ¿Nunca has estado enamorado? Pues yo si lo siento por ti — sus ojos tan expresivos, incomodaban sin querer al hombre que amaba.

Él tragó saliva nerviosamente antes de responder.

—Pan, tú no me conoces realmente... ¿sabes quién fue mi primer amor? ¿sabes a cuantas mujeres he dañado? ¿conoces las sombras que habitan mi alma? También tengo un lado oscuro... todos lo tenemos. No Pan, no me conoces realmente — aseguró negando con su cabeza.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. No me importa si has dañado a otras mujeres o no. A veces dañamos sin esa intención o simplemente porque todos nos equivocamos. Yo te quiero por quien eres. Sé cual es tu esencia. Sé lo buen hombre que eres. Dáme la oportunidad de conocerte aún mejor y verás que valdrá la pena.

El hijo de Bulma se rascó la cabeza mientras bajaba su mirada. Ni siquiera quería verla. Sentía que esos azabaches y brillantes ojos desnudaban su alma. Por supuesto que Pan tenía derecho a enamorarse, podía aceptar que quizás ya no era una niña, ¿pero por qué se enamoró precisamente de él? Por qué de él cuando cualquier otro hombre sería feliz de estar con ella. Pero él no. Él era Trunks Briefs, un hombre de más de treinta años, que jamás traicionaría la confianza de Goten y de toda la familia Son. Jamás podría permitirse mirarla de otra forma que no fuera como una amiga. Mirarla de otra forma sería nefasto. Sería abusar de ella y de su inmaculada inocencia. Considerarla de otro modo sería casi una pedofilia.

—Pan, aún te falta madurar, ¿cómo sabes que no estás confundiendo un amor de amigos con uno de pareja? Yo estoy seguro que sólo estás confundida y que pronto aclararás tus sentimientos — insistió neciamente.

Los ojos de Pan se tornaron más brillantes, por las lágrimas que querían escapar de allí.

—Sabes, Trunks, nunca me esperé esta reacción tuya. Esperaba un "sí" o un "no", pero nunca esperé que cuestionaras lo que yo realmente siento. ¿Realmente me crees tan infantil como para no saber si estoy confundida o no? ¿Acaso sabes lo que yo siento en mi corazón? ¿estás dentro de mí para saber que siento y qué no? — preguntó con la voz más seria que había utilizado en toda su vida.

Trunks quedó completamente en silencio. Impresionado por la profundidad con que cada palabra había surgido de sus labios. Quedó tan conmocionado que su cerebro no fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Decirme un "no" dolería menos que lo que estás haciendo, Trunks. Estás cuestionando mis sentimientos sin ninguna base. Que tengas más edad que yo no te da derecho a juzgar lo que siento. Me duele mucho lo que estás haciendo — sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar —. Me estás faltando el respeto, Trunks.

Enmudecido quedó el susodicho. Pan estaba mostrando una seriedad que él jamás se esperó. Aquello le hizo entender que ella tenía razón. Por supuesto que podía rechazarla, pues estaba en todo su derecho, pero cuestionar sus sentimientos de la manera tan categórica en que lo estaba haciendo no era correcto. Reflexionando aquello pudo por fin reaccionar.

—Pan, de verdad discúlpame. Nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderte. Tienes razón, ser mayor que tú no me da derecho a juzgar lo que sientes. Perdóname — se acercó, enjugándo sus lágrimas que seguían emergiendo —. Es sólo que me pillaste tan de sorpresa que no sé como reaccionar. Todavía estoy conmocionado — intentó justificarse.

Pan quitó tranquilamente las consoladoras manos que secaban sus lágrimas.

—¿Tanto miedo te da aceptar que te amo, Trunks? — preguntó clavando su mirada, aunando toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de llorar.

El cuestionado inspiró de manera sufriente. Parecía que cada respiro le dolía. Permaneció callado varios segundos. No sabía porque se sentía tan mal con todo lo que Pan le estaba confesando.

—Sí, me da miedo, me da mucho miedo — confirmó finalmente con mirada totalmente abstraída de la realidad.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó mientras su mirada se suavizaba por la naciente curiosidad.

—No lo sé... — musitó negando con su cabeza, con ojos aún perdidos en el horizonte.

Las palabras silencio y mutismo se quedaban cortas para graficar lo que sucedía en el ambiente. Sólo las copas de los árboles resonaban con fuerza como si la misma naturaleza quisiese decir algo.

—Mi intención nunca ha sido molestarte ni incomodarte — aclaró Pan con tristeza —. Sólo necesitaba decírtelo porque sino este secreto me iba a destrozar por dentro. No podía seguir aguantando más — argumentó con cabeza gacha.

Trunks bajó su cabeza también, tomándose la frente con sus palmas. Estaba completamente desorientado. Ni siquiera quería mirarla a la cara.

La joven nuevamente sintió que el "ahora o nunca" se hizo más expresivo. De repente, el viento se incrementó con la fiereza de un lobo, impulsando sus cabellos como si fueran árboles meciéndose al compás de un huracán. Las sombras producidas por las copas de los árboles bamboleaban caprichosamente mientras el olor de las flores inundaba sus pulmones, como si pudiese saborearlas.

Dejó de lado todos sus temores, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Las ganas de besarlo se hicieron fuertes, pero no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, si que podía acercarse aún más. Su reacción le indicaría si su futuro junto a él era posible.

La niña que ya se había convertido en mujer avanzó un par de pasos más hasta quedar junto a él, casi tocándose. Tomó sus manos con cariño y alzó su mirada hacia arriba, haciendo evidente los centímetros de diferencia que la separaban de la faz de su amado. Trunks la miró hacia abajo dilatando sus pupilas por la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca. Prácticamente podían sentir sus corazones latiendo uno al lado del otro, al mismo nervioso y emocionado compás. La sincronía que habían formado sus órganos vitales tal vez era una muestra de que ambos eran uno para el otro. Pero no debía ser así... Trunks soltó una de las manos que ella cogía. La movió con tanto esfuerzo que cualquiera habría dicho que la tuvo petrificada por años. Lentamente la acercó a su negra cabellera, acariciando la sedosidad que desprendía.

La más dócil ternura conquistó todo el semblante de la joven. Sólo ese contacto la hizo derretirse cual chocolate puesto al sol. Sin embargo, el mágico momento, Trunks lo haría mil pedazos, como ilusiones que no dejaban de ser más que eso... simples ilusiones.

—Yo no puedo corresponderte Pan —tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, clavando su mirada—. Tú eres como mi hermana, una niña de la cual no puedo abusar. Sí, porque si me fijase en ti así me sentiría. Me sentiría un abusador, un pedófilo, un pervertido. Me sentiría sucio. No por ti, sino porque no es algo correcto. No es correcto — repitió con vigorosas palabras, sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda en sus palabras.

La chica suspiró con aquellas palabras que emulaban crueles dagas.

—¿Es por la edad? — se animó a preguntar, corazón hecho pedazos mediante.

—Es por todo. Edad, cercanía y lo que siento por ti. Yo te quiero mucho, Pan. Mucho, en serio y de verdad. Pero no de la manera que tú esperas, sino como una amiga.

Tristeza pura. Pena absoluta. Sufrimiento perenne. Todas las palabras resultaban insuficientes para expresar lo que Pan sintió en ese fatal momento. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho físicamente, sintió como el hombre que amaba la hubiese abofeteado y pisoteado sin compasión. Triste desenlace habían tenido todas sus ilusiones. Era una lástima...

—Entiendo —murmulló con dolor—. Aunque es difícil, te entiendo, Trunks — sólo el orgullo le estaba dando fuerzas para no caer de rodillas y largarse a llorar en forma desconsolada —. Perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato — le dijo, haciendo acopio de toda su entereza.

El hombre esta vez poso sus manos en los femeninos hombros, sin dejar de mirar sus negros ojos.

—Oh, Pan, perdóname a mí por hacerte sufrir de esta manera. Te doy mil disculpas. Ojalá pudiera evitar esto. No sabes cuanto me duele hacerte esto. Te lo juro que es verdad —su voz tembló de dolor—. Perdóname por no poder corresponderte. Pero hay cosas que son inevitables y que no podemos forzar. Yo jamás te haría daño ni mucho menos te engañaría. No voy a aprovecharme de ti y de lo que sientes. Prefiero hacerte un daño ahora que darte falsas ilusiones. Yo te quiero mucho, pero jamás podré verte de otra manera que no sea como una gran amiga. Lo siento mucho — algunas lágrimas también quisieron escurrir por su cara, pero las contuvo con fuerza. Equivocado o no, siempre tomó la acción de llorar como de "poco hombre".

Pan llevó su antebrazo a su faz, secándose las lágrimas que dificultaban su visión. Tras esto, su semblante recobró el brío de siempre y con renaciente orgullo le lanzó a Trunks una profunda mirada directamente a sus azulados ojos.

—Sé que me quieres mucho. Gracias por escucharme y también por cuidarme... pero quien debería decidir si quiero o no salir dañada al intentarlo soy yo, no tú — aclaró con firmeza —. Si me rechazas que sea porque no te gusto, no porque me puedas hacer daño o porque me veas como una niña cuando ya dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre no contestó. Frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

—De todas formas, gracias por hacerme feliz a pesar de todo — dijo después de un profundo suspiro. Luego guardó silencio, el cual Trunks compartió.

El mutismo que se produjo fue acompañado por la angustia que ambos padecían. Permanecieron así, en silencio por un par de minutos que parecieron horas hasta que Pan alzó su mirada con decisión y volvió a hablar.

—Sólo quiero pedirte que no hablemos más, ni vayas más a mi casa. Y si quieres juntarte con Goten deja que él te vaya a buscar — solicitó con voz triste, a pesar de la resolución antes manifestada.

Aquellas palabras detonaron absoluta sorpresa en Trunks. Fue como si sus ojos tuviesen una dinamita que estalló por dentro.

—¿Por qué? — atinó a preguntar lo más lógico. Estaba completamente desorientado, un turista perdido en el Amazonas tendría mucha más claridad que él.

—Porque si te veo jamás podré olvidarte — su voz sonó firme, por causa de la dura decisión que estaba tomando. Sino aunaba fuerzas, entonces caería rendida allí mismo sin llevarla a práctica.

El alma de Trunks sintió un tremor horrible... algo que no sentía hacía muchos años.

—Pan... yo... — quiso protestar aquella decisión, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Déjalo — cortó de inmediato — No te preocupes. No necesito que me consueles ni que me recuerdes que soy una gran amiga, porque más lastimas mi herido corazón. Sólo eso te pido. No hablaremos más, Trunks. O por lo menos no hasta que pueda superar el amor que siento por ti. No hasta que pueda rehacer mi vida con alguien que me aprecie como yo me merezco.

—Pan... — pensó en pedirle que no tomara ese camino, pero si lo hacía sólo estaría pensando en él y no en ella. No en su bienestar, sino en el de él. Sería un egoísta y no podría perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Realmente Trunks no quería perder contacto con ella. La iba a extrañar mucho. Pero si era lo que necesitaba para estar bien, entonces lo haría sin vacilar.

—Si es lo mejor para ti... lo haré. Es una promesa — su voz salió solemne, a pesar de todo lo que le costó decir aquellas palabras.

—Gracias — con sus labios simuló algo que ni siquiera merecía llamarse sonrisa —. Adiós, Trunks — giró sobre sus pies dándole la espalda y procedió a marcharse alzando el vuelo hacia algún lugar donde poder encontrar solaz. Su declaración había sido un rotundo fracaso. Sólo dolor le trajó. Pero al menos, ya nunca más tendría la duda de si podría estar a su lado o no. Ahora se enfocaría en superar el dolor que intentaba pudrir su corazón.

Por más que le doliese, se concentraría en olvidarlo para poder ser feliz.

El semisaiya, entretanto, cerró los ojos ahogándose en un lago de dolor. Apretó su puño con pena y maldijo la situación que se había engendrado. Sintió tristeza, y aún más fuerte que aquello, sintió temor. Mucho temor. No volvería a ver la sonrisa de Pan, no por un tiempo bien largo o quizás hasta por siempre. No escucharía más su voz, no conversaría más con ella, no vería más sus expresivos ojos ni podría bromear más con ella, ni nunca más sería testigo de su feliz sonrisa. Todo había cambiado. Todo.

Tenía miedo... mucho miedo... porque estaba perdiendo a su gran amiga para siempre...

* * *

¿Continuará?


	2. Capítulo II: Memories

hola! mil gracias por sus reviews ^^ tenia dudas de continuar este fic porque me gustaba como terminaba el primer capitulo, era un buen final, triste pero la vida a veces lo es. De todas formas lo continuare gracias a sus reviews que quieren que continue aunque eso si, no garantizo un final feliz.

Zuhy: no abandonare esta historia asi que no te preocupes por eso ;) pero debes tenerme paciencia porque muy pronto tendre que entrar a la uni nuevamente asi que mi tiempo lamentablemente volvera a ser escaso. Y por supuesto muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

Melany: Gracias por tu review, valoro mucho que te des el tiempo de dejar uno ^^

Muchas gracias tb a Rouce DBZ, Marilu Moreno y a Solci (deberias volver a escribir fics ¬¬) a quienes si pude responderles por privado, pero de todas formas muchas gracias les doy tb por aca :D

Sin mas que decir, estimadas lectoras/es espero que les guste este capitulo. Se que este capi me salio cursi pero es lo que pasa cuando uno se emociona escribiendo ^^u

**Capítulo II: Memories.**

— _¡Mira! tiene mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña — comentó un adolescente con admiración. Le sorprendió genuinamente que la pequeña fuese capaz de levantar una roca de ese tamaño. Por supuesto, él sabía que tener sangre de la raza saiyajin los hacía mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano, pero aún así no dejaba de destacar la prodigiosa fuerza que mostraba a tan poca edad. _

— _¡Por supuesto! Por algo es mi sobrina — contestó otro adolescente pelinegro con el orgullo brotando a través de su piel, cual planta buscando luz solar._

_Estaban en uno de los patios de la Capsule Corporation cuidando a la pequeña Pan mientras jugaba con miles de juguetes que eran fieles testigos de la feliz infancia que Trunks tuvo la suerte de poder disfrutar. Sin embargo, la aún bebé los había dejado de lado para probar su fuerza con una roca que aunque no era grande, si era pesada. Los jovencitos no creyeron que pudiera levantarla, pues además de su peso estaba incrustada al suelo. Sin embargo, Pan se encargó de sorprenderlos una vez más. Después de varios intentos, en que su voluntad no claudicó, finalmente lo había hecho._

_Ese hecho, anunciaba sin lugar a dudas el carácter lleno de templanza que tendría. Satisfecha con su logro, la pequeña dejó a un lado la piedra y volvió a divertirse con los cientos de juguetes deperdigados por allí._

_El joven de cabellos claros se acercó a la pequeña, de poco más de dos años. Parecía muy divertida con los cientos de juguetes que él guardaba como recuerdos de su niñez._

_Trunks se acercó, tomó un camión de juguete y empezó a desplazarlo por el suelo como si una carretera estuviese dispuesta allí. Pan lo miró ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad. Tomó otro camión y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Trunks. Quedaba claro que estaba en aquella etapa en la cual gran parte del aprendizaje se hace por imitación._

_Trunks se percató de ello y siguió jugando muy feliz junto a ella, mientras una genial idea se percutó en su mente._

— _A ver, Pan, repite conmigo — le solicitó con voz llena de animada ternura — Goten malo, Trunks bueno._

_La niña lo miró, reflejando curiosidad en sus preciosos ojos negros._

— _Go...ten... ma...lo, Trunks bu..e...no — esta vez deletreó lentamente para que entendiera bien._

— _Oye, no le enseñes eso — protestó el "malo" con ahínco._

_La niña estiró su trompita para hablar._

— _Go...ten...ma... lo... Tron... hu...e...no — repitió como si estuviera deletreando también, imitando los mismos intervalos que había hecho Trunks. Las palabras de la pequeña salieron tan tiernas que hasta un iceberg se hubiese derretido. A Trunks, que por supuesto no era ni de broma tan frío como un iceberg, casi se le cayó la cara por la enorme sonrisa emocionada que forjó. El "bueno" rió sumamente feliz. Luego miró a su amigo del alma._

— _Viste Goten, Pan es muy inteligente — sonrió relleno de felicidad._

— _Que gracioso — se quejó de lo que su gran amigo le había enseñado._

— _Goten... malo... — dijo la pequeña como protestándole la queja que había vertido, haciendo que el hijo de Bulma estallara de risa._

_Ambos compartieron jugando junto a ella, dándose permiso de sentirse niños nuevamente._

_Fue entonces, al ver la dicha de la pequeña, que al mayor se le ocurrió una genial idea. Su hermanita Bra, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta esos juguetes, tal vez porque eran de hombre y ella prefería disfrutar con muñecas. _

_Se agachó más para ponerse a la altura de la bebé._

— _¿Quieres estos juguetes, Pan? — le preguntó indicando todos los juguetes allí abriendo sus brazos para mostrarlos._

_La dulce pequeña movió afirmativamente su cabecita._

— _Pues son tuyos, te los puedes llevar. Los guardaré en una cápsula para que te los puedas llevar todos —, le dijo mientras le brindaba una linda sonrisa._

— _¿Míos? — preguntó con carita incrédula, pero voz clara._

— _¡Sí! ¡Tuyos! — se emocionó de poder hacerla feliz._

— _¿En serio se los darás todos, amigo? — preguntó Goten sin creerlo. Era un bonito gesto que ni siquiera con él había tenido._

— _Sí, mira lo feliz que la hacen — lo miró con una sonrisa radiante._

— _Oye, Trunks, cuando éramos niños a mí sólo me regalaste unos cuantos juguetes, que malo — se quejó con un brillo de envidia._

_Trunks rió._

— _Perdona amigo, pero cuando yo te regalaba juguetes yo todavía los usaba, ¿ahora tú crees que uso alguno? Pan si que les sacará provecho. No me digas que te pusiste envidioso — bromeó divertido._

— _Bueno, sí, un poquito — aceptó él llevando una mano a su nuca por la vergüenza, tal como solía hacer su amado padre._

_Pan, entretanto, sonreía muy feliz. Demasiado. Esa sonrisa llena de felicidad era la mejor recompensa que podía tener Trunks._

— _Anda, cógelos Pan, son todos tuyos — le repitió mientras acariciaba su cabello._

— _Gachas — dijo ella queriendo decir gracias, mientras sonreía de una manera que a Trunks jamás se le olvidaría. Sus azabaches ojos palpitaban de emoción. _

_Esa niña se veía tan feliz que una estrella más brillante que la luna no podría equiparar su felicidad._

* * *

Volvió de sus recuerdos sintiendo como las lágrimas acechaban sus ojos. A esa niña que tanto adoraba procuró hacerla siempre feliz... pero él mismo se encargó de darle el mayor de los sufrimientos. Incluso le habría zurrado a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño... pero irónicamente, quién le provocó el mayor daño fue él. Quien rompió ese corazón en desconsolados pedazos fue él.

Dolía mucho lo que acababa de pasar. Había roto las ilusiones de su mejor amiga, provocándole sólo tristeza acompañada de angustia.

Suspiró profundo con el corazón hecho pedazos. Su cuerpo permaneció paralizado, aunque su mente seguía viajando a través de los recuerdos que con ella había forjado.

La primera vez que la tomó en sus brazos siendo sólo una bebé vino a su mente. Aquella vez en que la sujetó con tanto cuidado como si estuviese hecha de cristal. Si esa bebé de lindos cabellos negros se cayese jamás se lo perdonaría. Solamente con su hermanita Bra había sentido una sensación igual. Fue entonces que comprendió que también tendría una hermanita adoptada... la cobijaba en sus brazos en ese preciso instante.

Cómo olvidar esa vez en que se quedó junto a Goten a cargo de ella en Capsule Corp... cuando Pan comenzó a ponerse roja como tomate sin que ellos supieran la razón. Poco después perdió el color de sus mejillas, comenzando a llorar como condenada. Un minuto después un desagradable olor llegó a sus narices, dándoles a entender lo inútiles que eran en materia de bebés pues no se dieron cuenta antes de lo que había pasado. Sin otra alternativa tuvieron que hacer la "entretenida" tarea de cambiarle los pañales, lo cual se convirtió en una verdadera odisea, sin exagerar. Ni siquiera sabían como cambiarlos. Leyeron un montón de veces las instrucciones y aún así les costó un mundo y dos narices. Tan difícil les fue, que pensaron que enseñarle a Vegeta a ser humilde debía ser más fácil.

También recordó aquella vez que jugaban junto a Bra corriendo una tras de otra muy felices. Hasta que Pan tropezó, cayendo inevitablemente. Enseguida fue junto a su amigo Goten para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero a pesar del porrazo que se había pegado, no derramó ninguna lágrima como si debió haberlo hecho. Quizás ese era un indicio de lo buena peleadora que sería en un futuro, porque estaba seguro que de haber sido su hermana habría estado llorando como Goku frente a una inyección.

Recordó además cuando ella, ya más grande, le regaló un gracioso peluche de un gorila sosteniendo una pelota de fútbol en un brazo para su cumpleaños número veintinueve, que guardaba en su cuarto con todo cariño en un lugar muy especial.

La nostalgia le estaba pegando constantes bofetadas de dolorosos recuerdos. De hecho, la cruel melancolía se haría un festín con cada una de sus memorias con esa niña que tanto quería.

Su mente se perdió en incontables laberintos llenos de recuerdos. No podía olvidar todos los regalos que él le había hecho para sus cumpleaños, con ella agradeciéndole siempre con una linda sonrisa, ojos emocionados y el beso más tierno humedeciendo sus mejillas. Todos los años había sido el mismo cariño. La misma ternura. La misma emoción.

Dio un jadeo lleno de congoja. Todo aquello se había marchado. Toda la felicidad se fue. Todo lo lindo se esfumó como una nube abandonando el cielo, en aquella despedida tan fría, distante y triste que le dio Pan hace tan solo unos minutos. A esa pequeña niña que tanto quería no la volvería a ver quizás en mucho tiempo.

— Yo soy el culpable de todo — se recriminó con suma dureza, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes —. En estos años nunca debí tratarla con tanto cariño, con tanto apego. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que podría sentir algo más por mí? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes para haber podido evitar esto? Soy un distraído. Un idiota. Un imbécil. Ahora ella está sufriendo por mi culpa — cerró ambos puños con tanta furia que algunos rayos eléctricos surgieron de ellos.

— Perdóname, Pan — le habló a la distancia, aún sabiendo que ella no podría escucharlo.

Permaneció allí más de una hora, sólo en compañía de la silente naturaleza. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero haciendo acopio de su orgullo logró reprimirlas, a duras penas.

Apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza, lleno de horrible frustración por lo acontecido. Soltó la presión de sus manos solamente cuando un poco de sangre surgió de ellas. Enseguida aflojó su mandíbula cuando se percató de que si seguía así sus dientes se trizarían.

Alzó el vuelo con horrible tristeza, sin destino fijo, como un vagabundo sin un lugar al que llegar.

Una bicicleta sin ruedas, un automóvil sin motor, un pájaro sin alas o un tigre sin dientes tendrían más alma de la que él tenía ahora.

Así de apesadumbrado se sintió.

Nunca imaginó que algo así sucedería. Pensar en no verla más le producía un dolor indescriptible. Le dolía tanto... mucho más de lo que él mismo podía comprender. Lamentablemente, tendría que mantener una promesa que no quería cumplir...

Si de la nada hubiese aparecido un agujero negro y se lo tragase reduciéndolo a una partícula no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Tanta tristeza sintió en su ser que no dudaba de que si existía algo tal como un buen día para morir, este sería uno...

* * *

La joven de dieciocho primaveras surcó el cielo desparramando lágrimas que insistían en caer desde sus ojos como una cascada. Simplemente no podía parar. Su alma destrozada, herida, torturada hasta el último cimiento, sólo quería liberar de alguna manera todo el dolor que le habían infligido.

Todas sus ilusiones se estrellaron como un meteoro chocando contra la superficie de algún desafortunado planeta. Un cristal chocando contra el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos, estaría más entero que ella. Así se sentía en cuerpo y alma. En miles de pedazos.

Los recuerdos con Trunks, que antes eran tan felices, ahora serían sólo tristeza y nostalgia...

* * *

_El fruto del amor entre Bulma y Vegeta no llegaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños. De hecho, ella pensó que ya no vendría por lo tarde que era. La media luna ya se había apoderado del cielo y él aún no llegaba. _

_Quizás ser presidente de Capsule Corp. le quitaba demasiado tiempo... tanto como para faltar a su cumpleaños número catorce..._

_A pesar de todo el cariño que todos le habían brindado, sintió tristeza de que él no pudiese asistir a su fiesta. Goten la consoló diciéndole que conocía muy bien a su amigo y que no dudaba de que vendría, no le iba a fallar pues ni a él ni a ella les había fallado nunca. Bra la consoló también._

_Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde y la esperanza cada vez fue mermando más. La fiesta ya había terminado y los invitados, incluyendo a la hermana de a quien esperaba, ya se habían largado._

_Finalmente, Trunks no había llegado. ¿Acaso se habría olvidado de su cumpleaños? Sintió mucha tristeza al pensar que esa era la razón de su ausencia. _

_Sin embargo, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Quién toca tan tarde? — se dijo a sí misma sorprendida. Un par de segundos después sus ojos saltaron llenos de destellos al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera quien pensaba que era._

_Corriendo fue hasta la puerta para abrirla y allí vio a quien no estuvo en su fiesta, jadeando con la lengua afuera como un perro que hubiese corrido un maratón._

— _¡Mil perdones por llegar tan tarde, Pan! — controlando su jadeo, reunió la suficiente fuerza como para poder hablar con claridad —. Pero tenía que terminar tu regalo, no podía presentarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños sin un regalo — se excusó rápidamente —. ¡Hola a todos! — saludó a los demás que estaban en el comedor._

— _¡Hola Trunks! — lo saludó toda la familia Son. Videl y Milk se acercaron a saludarlo, mientras Goku y Gohan, golosos como siempre, comían el tremendo pastel que aún no se extinguía._

_Goten comió un último trozo a la velocidad de un rayo, se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y lo saludó estrechando su mano. Luego miró a su sobrina y guiñándole un ojo le dijo: _

— _Ves, yo te dije que no fallaría — afirmó agregando una sonrisa. Jamás tuvo la más mínima duda que vendría. _

_Trunks miró a su amigo agradeciéndole la confianza con otra sonrisa. Luego miró a la pelinegra._

— _Mira, Pan, este es mi regalo — presentó su obsequio que yacía a un lado de la puerta, oculto para que no pudiese ser visto._

_Cuando la cumpleañera viró su mirada hacia allí no pudo evitar abrir unos enormes ojos de sorpresa. Era un regalo gigante. Un caballo de madera a tamaño natural, pintado de blanco, que él mismo talló. Además tenía una jinete que ella reconocía muy bien. La veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo._

_No pudo evitar abrir su boca hasta llegarle al pecho. Era un regalo precioso._

— _Sé que como artesano me muero de hambre — señaló Trunks en forma divertida — pero le puse todo mi empeño, Pan — aseguró mirándola con dulzura —. Me atrasé porque demoré más de lo que pensaba en tallarle la cola. Me ha tomado muchos días hacer todo — explicó la causa de que llegase en la noche._

_La chiquilla quedó absorta, enmudecida, asombrada. Su boca abierta a su máxima capacidad así lo demostraba._

— _Es el regalo más bonito que he recibido — atinó a decir tras una pausa, emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas._

— _¡Qué bueno que te guste! — se alegró de ello._

— _No es un caballo de Troya, ¿verdad? ¿No trae alguna bomba o algo así? — preguntó Goten recordando una película que había visto._

— _Qué tonterías dices, Goten — rió muy divertido — Aunque no hubiese sido mala idea — agregó una broma con una divertida sonrisa._

_Ambos chicos rieron de buena gana. Tras el divertido momento, el mayor volvió a hablar._

— _Sé que un caballo de madera es un regalo extraño, pero esta vez quería regalarte algo distinto Pan. Siempre te he regalado cosas compradas, que, aunque igual es difícil escogerlas, esta vez quería regalarte algo hecho por mis propias manos. Algo que forjase yo con todo mi esfuerzo. Así que es para ti con todo mi cariño — sonrió._

— _Yo... no sé que decir... — la palabra anonadada quedaba corta para expresar lo que sentía._

— _Con un gracias me conformo — rió Trunks._

_Pero a pesar de esas palabras Pan seguía sin reaccionar. Fue su madre la que habló por ella._

— _Muchas gracias por un regalo tan bonito, Trunks. Sé cuanto quieres a mi hija — sonrió feliz._

_Finalmente, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Pan pudo salir de su estupefacción, brindándole un abrazo lleno de tremenda emoción a quien le había hecho tan bello regalo. _

_Un par de minutos más tarde, Goku y Gohan se unieron para presenciar y comentar el obsequio._

— _Lo siento, Trunks, ¡pero no te dejé nada de torta! — comentó Goku mientras se acariciaba la rellena panza._

— _Eres un goloso y un egoísta, Goku — lo recriminó enseguida su esposa —. Debiste dejarle algo — comenzó a perseguirlo con una escoba como arma._

— _Pero Milk, necesito crecer fuerte y sano — alegó él mientras echaba a correr._

— _¿Crecer, dices? ¡Entiende que tú ya no crecerás más! Ya te desarrollaste, ¡no necesitas comer tanto! — lo reprendió ella._

_Inevitablemente todos se rieron con sonoras carcajadas._

* * *

Quizás ese detalle de un regalo hecho con tanto esfuerzo, entre tantos otros detalles que ya había tenido antes, terminaron por enamorar a su indomable corazón con toda la intensidad que una adolescente descubriendo el amor por primera vez podía tener.

Incluso desde años antes que cumpliese los dieciocho, sin que pudiera comprenderlo ni darse cuenta de ello, despertó en ella el sentimiento más complejo que podía existir... pero que también era el más hermoso. En las entrañas de su alma crecía un amor inexperto, jovial y lleno de ingenuidad. Un amor que no era mejor o peor que el de personas ya experimentadas en las lides amorosas y todas sus complicaciones... pero si un amor diferente. Un amor lleno de ganas de aprender. Un amor lleno de ansias de crecer y madurar junto a la persona que se ama. Un amor con la pureza de una flor que germina por primera vez...

Ese amor inocente tal vez fue lo que le impidió reconocer antes que se había enamorado de él. Tuvo la completa certeza sólo recientemente, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Pero en el fondo, lo estaba hace mucho tiempo. Lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su espíritu desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

— _Ya glotones — llamó la atención Videl — van a tener que ayudarnos a preparar algo para el pobre Trunks. Es lo mínimo que se merece después de ese regalo tan bonito._

— _Ay, no — protestaron los hombres del hogar al unísono._

— _Nada de peros, de hecho deberían cocinarnos a nosotras también. Lástima que si los dejamos solos cocinando capaz que nos matan con comida tóxica — dijo Milk resignada a tener que ayudarlos a cocinar._

_Así a Gohan y Goku no les quedó otra que preparar algo de comer. Goten los seguiría pero fue su madre quien lo dispensó de hacerlo pues, a diferencia de su padre y hermano, al menos había tenido la decencia de ir a saludar enseguida al buen Trunks._

— _¡Wiii! — gritó de alegría al ver que se había salvado de la tarea encargada._

— _Anda a cocinarme algo — le dijo Trunks con simulada cara seria._

— _Veo que tienes ganas de morir amigo, sabes que cocino peor que Pan — molestó a su sobrina, como siempre hacía._

— _¡Cállate! Yo cocino muy rico — se defendió ella enseguida._

_Ambos hombres se rieron con su reacción, a lo que Pan frunció su ceño. Sin embargo, enseguida miró al de cabellos violetas para hablarle._

— _Trunks, muchas gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias — agradeció su bello gesto de darle un regalo tan bonito._

— _¡No es nada! Y por cierto te tengo otro regalo._

— _¿Otro más? — preguntó completamente asombrada._

— _¡Sí! Es que no sabía si te gustaría mi caballo, así que este lo guardé como segundo recurso — rió de buenas ganas. — Además, dos regalos son mejor que uno — agregó feliz — Así que nuevamente, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Pan! — lo gritó con pleno entusiasmo a la vez que hacía explotar una cápsula, que al abrirse y disiparse la nube de humo permitió ver un oso gigante de peluche. Medía unos dos metros con unos cuantos centímetros más, pues apenas cabría por la puerta, si es que cabía._

_Un tarjeta colgaba desde su pecho, la cual decía "Para mi pequeña amiga Pan. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

— _Guau, amigo. Que regalos tan bonitos — comentó impresionado Goten. — No se vaya a poner celosa tu novia — terminó molestándolo._

_Trunks se rió a carcajadas._

— _Nah, ¿cómo se podría poner celosa de una niña? — rechazó la absurda idea, todavía riéndose._

* * *

Fue allí, en ese preciso momento, cuando Pan se sintió ofendida sin poder entender la razón. ¿Por qué esa vez le molestó tanto que Trunks la viese como una niña sino tenía nada malo?

Ahora, después de cuatro años, conocía perfectamente la razón. También sabía muy bien que fue ahí cuando comenzó a odiar esa palabra. Ese maldito vocablo que la disgustaba tanto, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía comprender el por qué.

Ahora si lo sabía. Esa palabra era la que impedía que Trunks la viera de otra forma. Esa maldita palabra fue, es y será la causa de su desgraciado rechazo.

Niña... cuanto odiaba esa palabra. La destestaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¡realmente la odiaba!

Además, para empeorar las cosas, que su cuerpo representara menos edad de la que realmente tenía, parecía una cruel burla del destino.

Dio un suspiro desconsolado mientras su mente decidió seguir viajando a través de sus recuerdos...

* * *

— _¿De verdad... los dos regalos son para mí? — preguntó sin poder creerlo._

— _¡Por supuesto! Catorce años no se cumplen todos los días — su sonrisa blanca y radiante, Pan jamás podría olvidarla._

— _Muchas gracias, de verdad Trunks. Jamás olvidaré este detalle tan bonito. Cuidaré estos regalos como un tesoro — le dijo._

— _Eso tendré que verlo, porque tus "manitos de hacha" son expertas en hacer pedazos las cosas — bromeó._

— _Cállate — lo recriminó picada, sacándole la lengua —. Sé como cuidar estos regalos tan bonitos — protestó ofendida._

— _Tranquila, sabes que me gusta molestarte — dio un tono de divertida complicidad su voz._

— _Te encanta hacerme rabiar — suspiró ella, sin darse cuenta de que enojarse sólo aumentaba aún más las ganas de molestarla. Tanto de Trunks como de su tío Goten, quien a menudo le decía "Pan con mantequilla"._

— _Es que es divertido hacerte rabiar — afirmó Goten poniendo cara maliciosa, a lo que Pan le sacó la lengua. Luego ella volvió a mirar al de cabellos violetas._

— _Trunks, de verdad muchas gracias por este presente tan bonito — insistió porque de haber podido hacerlo se lo habría dicho mil veces._

— _No es nada. Es lo menos que podía regalarte, si te conozco desde que te hacías caca en los pañales — la molestó con una sonrisa. ¿Verdad Goten? — miró a su amigo._

— _Imagínate yo, que viví con ella toda esa etapa — comentó divertido él._

_Pan se sonrojó tanto, que realmente pensó que un volcán tendría menos temperatura que ella._

— _¿Te pusiste roja por lo de los pañales? — preguntó Trunks divertido, dándose cuenta del sonrojo._

— _¡Cállate, tonto! — lo recriminó ella mientras veía como ambos se largaban a reír._

— _Pero si es verdad, ¿no te conté de una vez que nos quedamos solos Goten y yo en Capsule Corp y tuvimos que cambiarte los pañales porque llorabas como condenada?_

_Pan jamás en su vida había estado tan colorada. Su faz estaba tan roja que parecía una verdadera manzana._

— _Ah, y por cierto, eras bien... — buscó la palabra precisa — ... "potente" — dijo al encontrarla. _

— _¡Cállate! — reaccionó ella —. ¡No es bonito que me digas eso! — tapó sus mejillas por todo lo avergonzada que se sentía._

_Trunks se rió a carcajadas. Fue ahí que comprendió porque a Goten le gustaba tanto molestarla. Claramente era por lo gracioso que resultaba hacerlo._

— _No te preocupes, ya no te avergonzaré más —le dijo el de ojos azules —. Y tú tampoco, Goten. Recuerda que está de cumpleaños y hay que tratarla muy bien — aconsejó para no seguir incomodándola._

— _Bueno — concordó Goten —. Por cierto, ¿por qué no vamos a jugar con los dragoncitos del monte? Hace días que no los veo — recordó a sus amigos incapaces de hablar, pero no incapaces de dar afecto._

— _¡Sí! — gritaron tanto Pan como Trunks al unísono._

_De esa forma, les avisaron a los Son que estarían con los míticos animales un rato antes de volver a comer._

_Llegaron al lugar en donde tiernas crías de dragones vivían. Todos hacían recordar al amigo que Gohan tuvo a su lado durante sus días de infancia. Los tres jugaron felices con ellos, hasta que tanto Pan como Trunks se cansaron y se sentaron a un lado mientras observaban al hijo menor de Goku._

_Él seguía disfrutando con los pequeños dragones que corrían felices, intentando ayudarlos a que aprendiesen a volar. Flotaba ligeramente sobre la superficie y batía sus brazos como si fuesen alas. Los dragones infantes lo imitaban y algunos hasta lograban ascender brevemente. Goten estaba demasiado feliz. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle a su hermano Gohan que le hubiese presentado a esas criaturas que la gente común tanto temía, pero que eran tan susceptibles al amor como cualquier otro animal._

_Al pie de la pequeña colina, mientras veían como Goten se divertía en el campo lleno de dragoncitos que intentaban volar, Pan le hizo una pregunta:_

— _Trunks, ¿siempre vamos a ser amigos verdad?_

_El cuestionado frunció el ceño con la repentina pregunta._

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso? — sus ojos se llenaron de extrañeza._

— _Porque sé que con tu trabajo de Presidente de Capsule Corp. ya no tienes el tiempo que tienes antes. De hecho, cada vez nos vemos menos. Lo mismo te pasa con Goten, cada vez se juntan menos... — en su tono de voz se notó un claro lamento._

_El hombre pestañeó sorprendido. Pan tenía mucha razón en que ya el tiempo disponible se le hacía cada vez menor. Además, sabía por experiencia propia que a veces las amistades desaparecían. Ya había perdido contacto con amigos tanto de la infancia, como de la preparatoria o la misma universidad. Aunque de tanto en tanto los recordase con cariño, ya no era igual. La amistad se había desvanecido._

_Miró a la niña de preciosa mirada negra, comprobando con toda seguridad que un ojo no necesitaba ser azul o verde para llamar la atención. Lo entendió con la mirada tan expresiva que daba esa pequeña que adoraba. Precisamente fue esa manera de mirar la que le causó una sonrisa antes de responder su pregunta sobre si la amistad continuaría._

— _Nuestra amistad será eterna, Pan — afirmó con un brillo especial en su mirada, el cual reflejaba claramente cuanto se puede llegar a querer a una verdadera amiga._

— _¿Aunque seamos viejitos y por nuestros trabajos y familias ya no podamos vernos como lo hacemos ahora?_

_Sus masculinos ojos, tiernos y transparentes como el agua del lago más puro, dejaron ver claramente que no sería su boca la que hablaría... sino su corazón._

— _Aunque seamos tan viejitos que parezcamos zombis — confirmó con una sonrisa llena de increíble firmeza — . Siempre seremos amigos. Nunca tengas dudas de eso — sonrió muy feliz._

* * *

Amigos... cerró sus ojos pensando en aquella palabra que quizás nunca más existiría entre ellos. La amistad jamás podría ser igual. Sus sentimientos la traicionaron. Lo que siempre debió ser una amistad ella lo transformó en el más profundo amor. ¿Pero cómo poder evitar los designios que corazón y alma quieren cumplir? ¿Cómo rechazar el amor que se siente con todo el corazón? ¿De qué manera poder guardar un sentimiento tan grande para siempre?

Suspira. Llora. Gime presa de dolor. Sus fosas nasales comenzaron a taparse con mucosidad por causa del llanto. Aunque no se escuchase nada lindo, los mocos comenzaban a caer. Esa era la realidad. Como también aquella hacía patente que Trunks no la amaba... ni jamás podría hacerlo. Esa era la cruel verdad.

La verdad...

Llevó una mano a sus bolsillos buscando algún pañuelo y por suerte encontró, ya que hacía poco tiempo había padecido un leve resfrío.

Prosiguió su vuelo hasta descender por los alrededores del río que circundaba el monte Paoz. Permanecería allí antes de volver a casa. Por lo menos hasta que sus ojos dejasen de estar tan hinchados y enrojecidos.

Era una lástima lo que había sucedido. Quizás cuantos años le tomaría volverse a enamorar. Y como si eso fuera poco, la amistad también se perdería por un largo tiempo. Ella tampoco quería perder contacto, pero sino lo hacía de esa manera sencillamente no podría olvidarlo nunca. Prefería dejarlo ir y aprender a vivir sin él, antes que seguir toda la vida sufriendo por un amor que nunca le sería correspondido.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado que Trunks le dijese otra cosa. Quizás no un "sí" inmediato. Pero por lo menos que no rechazara la posibilidad de estar juntos de esa forma tan tajante. Que por lo menos lo hubiese pensado un poco la habría dejado más conforme. Pero su respuesta tan llena de decisión le dejó ver la dura realidad. No había el más mínimo espacio para ilusionarse.

Era una verdadera lástima...

Sólo él la llenaba de felicidad cada vez que lo veía. Sólo él podía lograr que un día común y corriente se convirtiera en uno tan alegre como un año nuevo. Sólo él la hacía sentirse mujer...

Sólo él.

Pero a pesar de ello, tristemente ya todo estaba decidido. El dolor sería enorme por mucho tiempo, pero lo superaría. Debía hacerlo. Miró al cielo y vio a su Trunks allí, entre las estrellas, un espejismo que le sonreía con calidez. Así quería despedirse y así quería recordarlo... con la sonrisa que solía tener siempre en su faz.

— Hasta siempre, Trunks.

* * *

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Amistad o amor?

Hola! ultimo capi antes de entrar el lunes a clases (para mi desgracia xD). Asi que no tendre tiempo para continuarlo (quienes tb esten en la uni me entenderan). Pero no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar el fic ni mucho menos, cuando coja tiempo escribire. Tb nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, asi que muchas gracias de nuevo a cada una de ustedes, Jezabel, Zuhy, Melany, Spring valentine.5, Solci, RouceDBZ y Marilu Moreno, creanme que siempre tengo muy presente a la gente que se da el tiempo de comentar :) Tb muchas gracias a quienes agregaron esto a sus favoritos y follows ;)

espero que les guste este capitulo y sino pueden maldecirme con toda confianza :P ojala disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

**Capítulo III: ¿Amistad o Amor?**

Dos tristes semanas han pasado desde la declaración que cambió sus destinos. De lo que antes fue una preciosa amistad ahora sólo quedan melancólicos recuerdos. Reminiscencias del pasado que tanto a Pan como Trunks los destrozaba poco a poco, tal como hace un cáncer que avanza sigilosamente.

Trunks, sin ánimo de volver a Capsule Corp, decidió alojar en uno de sus departamentos todos esos días de penumbra. Comprobó en carne propia que el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tal como él padecía, era una de las peores sensaciones que existían.

La realidad era que no quería ver a nadie, ni trabajar, ni ver a sus amigos, ni tan siquiera ver a su familia. Sólo el sentido de responsabilidad le dio fuerzas para cumplir con sus deberes de presidente de la Capsule Corporation. Al menos concentrarse en sus labores servía para despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos dolorosos que le asediaban como guerreros atacando un castillo medieval.

Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que dar señales de vida a sus padres y hermana. Cuando era un adolescente, bastaba con una sola noche fuera de casa para que su preocupada madre le dijese que vivía en la calle. Ahora ella no podría decirle aquello, pero la preocupación seguía estando.

Así, yendo un sábado con tanto ánimo como un muerto, fue a saludar a su familia con la firme idea de transformarse en un gran actor para disimular el tormentoso drama que albergaba su corazón. Sin embargo, quedó claro que el hombre de cabellos violetas no había nacido para la actuación. No ganaría ni un premio _razzie_ al peor actor. Simplemente no pudo camuflar todo lo mal que se sentía.

Costaría mucho tiempo para que volviese a conocer la felicidad nuevamente. Cerraría su alma por un largo tiempo, cual candado de dolor que llevaría por siempre sobre sí. La llave para liberarlo de tal sufrimiento sencillamente no existía.

Fue entonces que Bra, consultándolo con su madre para saber su opinión, decidió llamar a Goten e informarle que Trunks estaba muy decaído sin que nadie supiera la razón.

Por supuesto, el hijo menor de Goku apenas supo lo que acontecía no demoraría más de media hora en llegar al lugar. Trunks ya lo había ayudado con problemas antes, como suelen hacer los buenos amigos, así que ahora devolvería la mano a como diese lugar.

* * *

Pan, a diferencia de Trunks, logró disimular relativamente bien el dolor que llevaba en su alma. La pesada cruz que debía cargar logró llevarla solamente con ayuda de su propia fuerza. Además, el estar siempre rodeada de sus seres queridos la ayudaba a salir adelante cada día. Su abuelo junto con Goten siempre le sacaban una sonrisa y el amor de sus padres era un gran consolador también.

Sin embargo, la noche se convirtió en su más encarnizada enemiga pues en la soledad de su cuarto sólo él era testigo de lo que la joven verdaderamente sentía. Llorar cada noche antes de dormir se había vuelto su triste rutina. Lágrimas que, por más que quisiese contener, no podía. De haber sabido que el amor podía doler tanto, quizás su mayor anhelo sería no haber conocido nunca tal sentimiento. Pero a pesar de sentir que un trozo de cristal se introducía paulatinamente en su corazón no se arrepentía de haberle dicho la verdad al hombre que amaba. Por lo menos ya nunca más tendría dudas. Todas ellas se habían desvanecido para siempre. Ahora tenía claro que ella y Trunks jamás serían pareja. Eso era lo único bueno de todo.

—Otra noche igual de oscura... — dijo mirando a través de su ventana. Con "oscura" no se refería precisamente a la falta de luz pues la luna junto a sus compañeras estrellas destellaban con fulgor. Con "oscura" se refería a como su alma se sentía cada vez que la hora de dormir llegaba. Un lastimero suspiro surgió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Aquella noche en que había confesado sus sentimientos se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Como una lenta tortura que se ve sin siquiera tener la más mínima esperanza de modificarla. Después de todo, el pasado no podía cambiar. Pero cuanto le gustaría hacerlo.

—Argh, que tonta soy... —se recriminó al rebobinar una vez más el momento de su confesión — ¿cómo fui tan bruta para decirle que lo amaba así sin más? Tendría que haber preparado el camino, decirle "estoy comenzando a verte como algo más que un amigo" hubiese sido mucho mejor. Pero no, yo la tonta tenía que decirle a bocajarro que lo amaba. Con razón tenía esa cara de susto el pobre... como se nota que soy una inexperta en temas del amor. Maldito maestro Roshi, debió decirme que fuese más suave para declararme. Lo recuerdo y me da vergüenza... ¡cómo pude ser tan bruta!

Los reclamos que siempre se daba contra sí ya eran habituales. Era una manera de descargar la rabia que sentía. Seguramente siendo más suave el resultado hubiese sido el mismo pero al menos no habría mortificado tanto a Trunks. Sus ojos desorbitados nunca podría olvidarlos.

* * *

Goten descendió en el patio de la famosa corporación y avanzó para tocar el timbre estampado en la puerta. El cielo anaranjado indicaba que el atardecer llegaría muy pronto, permitiendo que la noche tomase su lugar. Mientras esperaba, de improviso sintió como un cuerpo se acariciaba contra sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y un gato negro muy bonito con ojos que destacaban entre su negrura se hizo presente. Debía ser el hijo de Tama, el simpático gato negro que solía estar siempre en el hombro del doctor Briefs.

Formando una sonrisa en sus labios, se agachó junto al pequeño para regresar los cariños que le daba.

—¡Hola amigo! ¿qué tal? — saludó al gatito como si fuese una persona a la vez que acariciaba su espalda cubierta de suave pelaje. El feliz felino contestó con un ronroneo de agradecimiento.

Fue justo cuando estaba arrodillado que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la hermana de Trunks asomar su bella silueta.

—¿Te arrodillas por fin frente ante mí? — bromeó con una sonrisa vanidosa, mirándolo como si fuera su mascota. O al menos eso le gustaría a ella.

Goten la miró hacia arriba, dejó el gatito a un lado y se puso de pie.

—La única mujer que me podría ver arrodillado sería mi mamá — esbozó su eterna sonrisa divertida, mientras acercaba su faz a la de ella para darle un beso en su mejilla.

—Ya llegará alguien que te ponga en tu lugar — respondió Bra con la confianza de que alguna mujer lo haría sufrir a él para variar.

Goten ignoró su comentario y con ojos muy risueños se acercó a su oído.

—Son blancos... — le susurró con voz misteriosa. Luego, se adentró en el hogar de los Briefs, alejándose rápidamente con una sonrisa aún más grande de la que solía tener.

—¿Blancos?, ¿qué cosa? — preguntó confundida mientras alzaba una ceja. No le tomó más de un par de segundos procesar a que se había referido, abriendo su boca inevitablemente. Sintiendo un profundo ataque de pudor, como jamás sentía alguien como ella, se bajó más la falda mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su rostro. Había comprendido a que se refería... sus calzones eran precisamente de ese color que tan alegremente le mencionó. Evidentemente el estar agachado le concedió una vista que no debía tener, pero ciertamente pagaría por ello.

—Goten — volteándose para mirarlo, le dio su faz más asesina — ¡te voy a matar! — echó a correr para perseguirlo.

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que uses faldas tan cortas — se rió a carcajadas, mientras se preparaba a esquivarla.

Sin embargo, Bra ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a su lado pues gracias a sus zapatos de tacón perdió el equilibrio. Cuando haría un feo contacto contra el suelo, Goten la tomó en sus brazos para evitar tal accidente.

—No deberías correr con esos tacones — se rió —, no sé que gusto tienen las mujeres por echarse a perder los pies. Los vas a tener horribles cuando seas mayor — comentó mirando los enormes tacones de aguja que calzaba.

—Cállate, los zapatos así dan más elegancia — defendió su uso con fiereza.

—Y más callos también — agregó bromeando nuevamente, alguien como él no podía evitarlo.

—Más te vale que calles sino quieres terminar mal — si las miradas matasen él ya estaría bajo tierra —. Tengo mis pies muy lindos — agregó añadiendo ofendida.

—Pero cuando vieja no — dio una risotada comprobando una vez más que era muy divertido molestarla, tal como sucedía con Pan.

La joven hija de Bulma dio un suspiro de cansancio.

—Te odio, Goten — bufó rindiéndose, pues si le seguía respondiendo sólo conseguiría más burlas.

El hombre contestó con una mirada risueña. El brillo de sus ojos así lo demostraba.

—Por cierto, ¿es idea mía o pesas más? — la movió en sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo, tanteando su peso.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda? — dicho esto, la indignación se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

—Pues ahora que te veo — miró su panza — parece que has subido unos kilos — se rió de buena gana una vez más.

—¡Te odio! — le dio unos golpes en el pecho como reprimenda.

—¡Ay! — se quejó el castigado —. Me vas a dejar el pecho morado — después de todo tener sangre saiyajin la hacía mucho más fuerte que cualquier mujer normal.

—Te lo mereces por tonto. Jamás deberías hablar del peso de una chica — resopló ofendida. Su cara espantaría a la más feroz de las fieras. Era una lástima que Goten la conociera desde que era una infante así que su faz psicópata no funcionaba con él, quien para mayor "regocijo" de Bra se volvió a reír. Luego miró con ansiedad hacia todas partes antes de dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo.

La joven, ya de pie con su postura altanera de siempre, enseguida reconoció el sentido de aquella mirada nerviosa y escrutadora.

—¿Buscas a mi papá? — esta vez fue ella la que formó una tremenda sonrisa en su faz.

—Obvio, no quiero que piense mal — llevó una mano en su nuca —. Sabes, soy joven para morir aún — se rió con algo de nervios. Sabía lo consentida que era Bra por su padre, así que más valía prevenir malos entendidos.

Dicho esto se separó más de ella mientras su mirada oteaba todo el cuarto, agradeciendo que el príncipe no apareciese justo cuando la tenía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la princesa de su padre vio claramente la oportunidad de desquitarse de todas sus burlas así que en forma decidida se pegó a él, se tomó de su brazo con una traviesa sonrisa y dejó reposar su cabeza en su hombro con mucha ternura, tal como si fuese su novia.

Goten la miró con auténtico temor a la vez que su mirada revisaba hasta el último rincón de la habitación donde estaban. Sin perder más de un segundo deshizo el enlace que habían formado los brazos de Bra al suyo, soltándose con genuina desesperación. Enseguida retrocedió, poniéndose a salvo de la "víbora" que pretendía castigarlo.

— Eres muy mala, Bra — soltó con mirada reprobatoria. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Vegeta lo viese con ella en una situación que pudiera malinterpretarse.

Ella se rió a verdaderas carcajadas, no había pasado ni siquiera un segundo y él ya se había alejado rápidamente. Era demasiado gracioso.

—¿Tanto le temes a mi papá? — esta vez fue ella quien no podía parar de reír.

—Temerle no, pero si le tengo muchísimo respeto — sonrió mientras su respiración se hacía normal nuevamente. Ya había pasado el susto.

Todo el semblante de Bra adquirió felicidad. Su padre era claramente la debilidad de Goten, así que por allí lo atacaría cada vez que pudiese.

—En todo caso no sé porque te preocupas, está entrenando en su cámara de gravedad como siempre. ¿No sientes su ki? — preguntó extrañada de que no lo hubiese hecho, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía lo distraído que era.

—Oh, tienes razón — concordó al sentir la energía del príncipe en su adorado templo —. No me percaté de ello — agregó con un brazo en su nuca, avergonzado.

De una forma o de otra esa chica era capaz de sacarlo de concentración. Por lo mismo ni siquiera buscó el ki de Vegeta, como debió haber hecho desde un principio. Algo tenía ella que lograba desconcentrarlo... algo...

—Oye Goten — interrumpió sus cavilaciones —ahora hablando en serio— su tono de voz demostró que así lo hacía — anima a mi hermano. Llegó ayer pero creo que tiene desde hace tiempo una cara que un zombi se la envidiaría. Está bastante deprimido, pero no ha querido decirme nada — terminó de explicar formando una mueca de desazón en su faz.

—Deben ser cosas de hombres que una niña no debe saber, por eso no te las dice — explicó él, nuevamente molestándola con una sonrisa. Simplemente no podía evitar bromear todo el tiempo.

—Cállate — aseguró con su mejor cara de pocos amigos, demostrando que la sangre de su padre corría fielmente a través de sus venas —. Como si sus "cosas de hombres" fuesen muy interesantes — fustigó con petulante voz.

—Igual te dio rabia — le guiñó un ojo.

—Jum — resopló dándose cuenta que él tenía razón.

Hablaron unas cuantas cosas triviales más; el "¿cómo te ha ido?" y "¿cómo va la universidad?" no podían faltar. Luego se despidieron con un afectuoso ósculo.

Siempre habían tenido una curiosa relación de cariño-odio. Bra no podía negar que Goten le resultaba muy atractivo, su simpatía destacaba junto a su linda sonrisa, era guapo y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado. Hasta allí, todo bien, pero que fuese tan poco comprometido en sus relaciones siempre le previno de verlo de alguna otra forma que no fuera como un buen amigo.

Una de las aficiones de Bra era sentirse admirada por todos los hombres, que la mirasen como una princesa que jamás podrían tocar. Una diosa en la tierra, una diva, que ellos no tendrían el privilegio de tener. Sentirse atractiva para agrandar aún más su ego era uno de sus hobbies. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de ser así? Solamente había heredado la vanidad de su madre.

Sin embargo, con Goten toda aquella presuntuosa vanidad quedaba reducida a cero, pues sus constantes bromas la hacían sentir como una niña que siempre terminaba avergonzada. Sólo con él todo ese muro contenedor de vanidad se caía a pedazos.

A diferencia de Pan, a Bra no le complicaba para nada que el hijo menor de Goku fuese un hombre que le sacase más de una decena de años. Tampoco la cercanía que tenía con su hermano Trunks la complicaba. Además, Goten jamás la trató como una hermana, a diferencia de su hermano que si lo había hecho con Pan. Y esa era una gran ventaja.

Como si estas no fuesen suficientes razones, Bra también sabía perfectamente que un hombre mayor podía enamorarse de una menor. Había pasado cientos de veces. Error, cientos no, millones de veces. Y eso la hija de Bulma lo tenía muy claro. El qué dirán o las habladurías de la gente le importaban tanto como una lagartija tomando sol mil kilómetros más alla.

El problema no era que Goten fuese mayor o su cercanía con Trunks. El problema era lo poco serio que era con sus relaciones. Sabía que si lo viese como algo más que un amigo corría el grave peligro de terminar seriamente dañada. No porque él fuera mala persona o alguien infiel... sabía muy bien el gran corazón del que disponía su amigo, además de ser leal con sus parejas el poco tiempo que duraba con ellas. Pero precisamente ese era el principal problema... Goten se aburría fácilmente. Por lo mismo cuando tenía pareja duraba como máximo tres meses, con extraodinaria suerte cuatro y eso ya era todo un milagro, pues simplemente se aburría de sus novias y las terminaba sin mayor problema. Claro, siempre con mucha cortesía. Pero una patada en el trasero, por más suave que fuese, seguía siendo una patada.

Cualquier mujer que pensase en tener algo más serio, o peor aún, que se enamorara de él, tendría un sufrimiento cien por ciento asegurado. En síntesis, Goten simplemente era un desafío que nunca se atrevería a tomar. Si tan sólo él fuese capaz de enamorarse en serio, quizás las cosas podrían ser distintas.

* * *

El mitad humano siguió su firme andar hasta llegar a la habitación en que se suponía que su amigo estaría. Conocía tan bien este lugar como si fuese su propia casa, así que a pesar de los numerosos pasillos absolutamente todos le resultaban familiares. Prosiguió su camino hasta que finalmente la energía de su amigo se hizo totalmente presente, deteniéndose allí. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierto, dejando ver a Trunks sentado frente a una pantalla de computador, probablemente realizando algún trabajo de la corporación de la cual era presidente.

—¡Hola amigo! — saludó con su entusiasmo de siempre — ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó mientras se afirmaba con un brazo en un marco del umbral.

Trunks desvió su mirada, frunciendo el ceño como señal inequívoca de su extrañeza. No esperaba ver a su gran amigo en ese preciso momento, así que fue toda una sorpresa.

—Goten — dijo su nombre sin la sonrisa que siempre solía darle cuando se saludaban —. Claro, pasa — se levantó a estrechar su mano, pero su cara abatida no cambió en lo más mínimo a pesar de su presencia allí. Luego le ofreció a tomar asiento en el escritorio, en una silla contigua a la suya.

"¿Por qué Goten está acá?" , fueron los primeros pensamientos de su mente. Ver a su amigo le provocó un ataque de dudas. Cuando se juntaban siempre lo llamaba al celular avisándole, pero esta vez no lo había hecho. ¿Acaso se habría enterado de algo? ¿Pan le habría dicho que estaba enamorada de él? ¿O acaso ella estaba tan deprimida que Goten se dio cuenta de quien era la causa? Tantas dudas inundaron su mente en tan poco tiempo como un tsunami invadiendo la tierra.

Sólo cuando el pelinegro volvió a hablar, Trunks volvió a tomar conciencia de la realidad no mental.

—Préstame tu ánimo para ir de fiesta — bromeó al verlo tan decaído.

Trunks ni siquiera esbozó una mínima sonrisa. Hacía exactamente dos semanas que cualquier atisbo de ánimo lo había perdido. El hijo menor de Goku dio cuenta de ello; lo que pasaba debía ser mucho más grave de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento.

Goten avanzó y se afirmó colocando ambos brazos en el respaldo de la silla que su amigo le había ofrecido, permaneciendo de pie por detrás de ésta.

—¿Estás haciendo un trabajo? — comentó el pelinegro al ver letras en que muchos números aparecían.

—Sí, es un informe. No es que me guste hacerlo, pero al menos me sirve para concentrarme y no pensar tantas cosas — aclaró dando un suspiro involuntario. Nunca pensó que ver a su amigo de toda la vida lo incomodaría.

—Vaya, se nota que estás muy decaído. No pensé que estuvieras así — comentó él sorprendido genuinamente. No era nada normal verlo con esa cara de pocos amigos. Hacía recordar a Vegeta.

—Sí, es cierto. Perdona, pero como ves lo que menos tengo es ánimo. Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste? — preguntó lleno de inquieta curiosidad, motivada porque Pan pudiese haberle dicho algo.

—Amigo, ella me pidió que no te dijera — el mayor abrió sus ojos sorprendido comprendiendo que ella le había contado todo — pero para que vamos a andar con secretos entre nosotros, fue tu hermana quien me pidió que viniese — agregó haciendo que Trunks respirase alividado —. Me dijo que estabas muy decaído. Que apenas y emitías un "hola".

—Ah... — aliviado, comprobó que no se trataba de lo que en primera instancia había pensado —. Con que fue mi hermana. Es una exagerada — su tono de voz salía monocorde, sin emociones. Por último que saliese molesta hubiese sido mas inspirador.

—Exagerada como todas las mujeres — aseguró él con una sonrisa divertida —. Pero te quiere y por eso se preocupa por ti. No te molestes con ella.

Trunks asintió enseguida afirmando con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Entiendo que se preocupe por mí — un robot sería más expresivo que él en este momento. — Por cierto, ¿cómo está Pan? — agregó la pregunta como si fuera por casualidad, pero de hecho era lo primero que quería cuestionarle apenas lo vio en la puerta.

Goten se masajeó la sien antes de responder. Su faz se tornó preocupada.

—Pues sinceramente creo que algo le pasa. Ha estado muy callada estos días. La he visto abstraída, como si algo le doliera. Pensé que algo le pasaba, pero cuando le he preguntado me ha dicho que está bien. Supongo que anda en sus días o que sé yo. Ya sabes como son las mujeres, mujer que no es bipolar no es mujer — bromeó divertido, convencido de que ya se le pasaría.

"Ojalá fuera sólo eso", pensó Trunks para sí, aumentando aún más la preocupación que había sentido por Pan todos estos funestos días. Sin dudarlo, se maldijo por todo ese dolor que había provocado.

—¿Es muy grave lo que te pasa? — interrumpió Goten sus pensamientos, confirmando con certeza que aquello que sucedía no eran sólo preocupaciones exageradas de Bra. La faz de su amigo, pero aún más sus ojos, lucían una tristeza que sólo una vez en la vida le había visto.

Trunks movió sus pupilas de un lado a otro, demostrando que pensaba la respuesta.

—La verdad, amigo, es que si pasa algo — confirmó sus sospechas con claridad, mientras clavaba su mirada en Goten.

—¿Grave? — su tono de voz se oyó preocupado al instante.

El hijo de Bulma dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder. Miró el trabajo que estaba haciendo, lo guardó y luego apagó su computador. Demostró con ese acto que la conversación se prolongaría, además de tomarla con mucha seriedad.

—Es grave y triste. Es sumamente angustioso lo que pasó — terminó dando un lamento involuntario.

—Vaya, ¿de qué trata? — la preocupación de su cara se hizo más que evidente.

Trunks formó una mueca en su faz, torciendo sus labios. Tenía confianza absoluta en su amigo, tanta que cualquier problema, sea del índole que fuese, no dudaría de contárselo. No obstante, que este problema incluyese a Pan cambiaba todo. No quería que ella quedase en evidencia ante su tío sin desearlo. Probablemente su amiga quería evitar que esto se supiese. Por eso tendría que hablar con cuidado de no alumbrar algún detalle comprometedor.

—Mira amigo, te seré sincero — se levantó de la silla, poniéndose de pie — te puedo contar el problema pero no te puedo decir a quien más involucra. Es algo que seguramente ella quiere guardar en secreto — explicó con elocuencia, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar intranquilamente por todo el cuarto.

—Ah, es un problema con una mujer entonces — dedujo enseguida.

"Con una niña", corrigió Trunks mentalmente, pero sin liberar esas palabras. No quería darle ningún indicio a Goten de que se trataba de su sobrina.

—Así es — confirmó mientras detenía su andar, dándole una mirada directa a su compañero de incontables aventuras.

—Pues echa a andar la boca, amigo. A ver si te puedo ayudar en algo — se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el escritorio. Prefería estar allí antes que en sillas, mostrando inconscientemente lo informal que solía ser.

—No podrías ayudarme ni aunque quisieras — su voz seguía saliendo monocorde, monótona. Casi como si alguien le hubiese quitado toda emoción que no fuese la tristeza —. Te lo diré resumido para no perder tiempo en detalles.

—Soy todo oídos — dijo él poniendo una mano en su oreja.

—Tengo una amiga que se enamoró de mí — dijo yendo directo al grano, como lo solía hacer su padre.

El hijo menor de Milk apretó su sien con abierta curiosidad.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? — preguntó sin entender.

—Lo malo es que para mí ella es sólo una amiga, nada más. La quiero mucho, pero no puedo verla de otra forma más que eso — formó una mueca de disgusto con sus labios.

Goten se tomó el mentón meditando sus palabras; rápidamente sacó su sabia conclusión:

—¿Es fea, verdad?

Trunks dio un suspiro lleno de resignación. Su amigo jamás cambiaría.

—No es fea. De hecho es muy linda — con la nostalgia atacándole recordó las facciones de su amiga.

—¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? — siguió sin entender que lo complicaba — ¿Es antipática o algo así? — dedujo que sino era fea entonces debía ser pesada.

—Nada de eso. De hecho, es muy simpática. O por lo menos conmigo lo es — sus ojos salieron por fin de su letargo, destellando al recordar su bella sonrisa. Sabía que su carácter no era precisamente angelical, pero por lo menos con él siempre había sido muy amable.

Goten volvió a fruncir el ceño, visiblemente contrariado. No podía calibrar porque no le gustaba entonces.

—Pues sino es fea ni tampoco antipática, ¿por qué no te gusta? — por supuesto, para Goten rechazar a una chica era un pecado capital. Sino fuera porque conocía a Trunks y sabía que debía tener sus razones lo habría insultado allí mismo para hacerlo reaccionar.

"¿Por qué no te gusta?". Esa pregunta tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicada, hizo colapsar la mente del mayor. No podía decirle a Goten que su rechazo lo provocaba que Pan fuese solamente una niña. Tampoco que era porque la veía como una hermana. Él comenzaría a sospechar... más que eso, se daría cuenta instantáneamente. ¿Pero entonces qué le diría? Además de esas razones, ¿por qué más no le gustaba Pan?

Trunks jamás pensó que esa simple pregunta detonaría tanta reflexión. Podría argumentarle que se trataba de una niña pues esa era la verdadera razón. Pero si le decía aquello podría sospechar algo que no debía saber. Concentró su mirada en un punto de la pared, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su mirada se posó abstraída, pensativa, reflexiva. Además de que Pan fuese una niña, ¿por qué más no le gustaba? ¿qué otra razón podría decirle a Goten?.

—¿Y? — insistió el pelinegro al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Trunks bajó su mirada, pensando en que poder decirle. Sencillamente no encontraba otra razón.

—No sé, Goten. Es una suma de cosas. Simplemente no hay química entre nosotros — ideó esa respuesta al no encontrar nada más que sirviese como una excusa sólida.

Goten aceró su mirada, no muy convencido de su respuesta. De hecho, había demorado mucho más de la cuenta en darle una razón que, además, ni siquiera fue convincente.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que ella no te gusta? — preguntó esperando vacilación en su respuesta.

—Segurísimo — respondió al instante, como si fuese una contestación automática.

Goten se tomó el mentón, pensativo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a ella? — preguntó tras unos segundos.

—Que la quería mucho, pero como amiga — nuevamente aquel triste momento se hizo presente en su mente.

Goten se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a tirarse el pelo con rabia.

—O sea que el famoso "te quiero como amigo" lo transformaste en "te quiero como amiga". ¡Eres un tarado, Trunks! — lo recriminó enseguida —. A una mujer no se le rechaza, pobrecita, como debe estar sufriendo. ¿No sabes que a las mujeres les cuesta más declararse que a un hombre? Tiene que quererte mucho para haberlo hecho — lo regañó cual padre a su hijo.

—¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? — protestó él mientras chasqueaba su lengua inconforme.

—Alguna excusa pues tarado, ¿no tienes mente?. Le hubieras dicho que te gustaba alguien más, que tenías un noviazgo secreto o que no tenías tiempo para una relación. O por último hasta podrías haberle dicho que eras gay — no pudo evitar sonreir con la última idea.

—Cállate. Además tú eres mucho peor porque aunque no rechaces a ninguna después las terminas sin compasión. Y creeme que ahí sufren mucho más — se desquitó.

—Mmm... — musitó pensativo — quizás tengas algo de razón amigo.

—No, quizás no. Tengo toda la razón — afirmó sin dudar —. Deberías tomarte una sola relación en serio, una sola — reiteró manifestándole que no era extraordinario lo que le decía.

—Da igual, el tema en este momento no soy yo sino tú — lo indicó con su índice —. Otro día hablamos de mí si quieres, pero ahora quien está deprimido eres tú — cortó para seguir con el tema que realmente importaba.

Trunks esbozó una mueca porque Goten no parecía estar dispuesto a enamorarse jamás. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. En otra oportunidad hablarían del tema.

El hijo de Milk se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto mientras se tomaba su mentón. No le cabía duda de que, por la faz angustiada que tenía su amigo, debía querer muchísimo a esa chica que se había atrevido a rechazar. Precisamente aquello se lo comentaría ahora.

—Amigo, ya antes habías rechazado mujeres o terminado con novias importantes y jamás te había visto tan mal como te veo ahora. Sinceramente, me da la impresión de que sientes algo más por ella — infirió con voz profunda que quizás no era únicamente amistad lo que sentía por esa misteriosa amiga.

El primógenito de Bulma quedó en absoluto silencio. Antes había vuelto a caminar con parsimonia de un lado a otro, pero apenas escuchó las ultimas palabras de Goten quedó clavado al suelo. Fue como si Goten hubiese cogido algo tan intangible como una palabra y se la restregara por la cara con el ahínco de un espartano.

—De hecho, me da la impresión de que estuvieras intentando negar lo que sientes — continuó Goten con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que lleva razón.

—Eso no es verdad — se apresuró a negar con firmeza —. Sé muy bien lo que siento.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices debe ser cierto. Nadie mejor que tú sabrá lo que sientes — aceptó él sin problemas —. Pero de todas formas deberías pensarlo. Los sentimientos son mucho más complejos que cualquier otra cosa. No es tan fácil definir que es una cosa y qué es la otra — aconsejó con su voz más seria, cosa rara en él.

El de cabellos violetas apoyó su espalda en una pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la manera de su padre. Claramente las palabras de Goten le habían hecho replantearse la situación.

—Además, si es sólo una amiga, ¿por qué te tiene tan mal? Me llama la atención que te sientas así de mal por una amiga — agregó mientras su faz demostraba abiertamente su sospecha de que era más que amistad.

—Me tiene así de mal porque es muy cercana a mí... por eso estoy tan triste — dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar —. Y con mi rechazo sólo le provoqué un dolor que nunca quise hacerle. Aparte, para empeorar aún más las cosas, me pidió que no nos vieramos más. Por lo menos en un buen tiempo. Quizás años. Eso es lo que me da mucha pena, Goten, porque yo la quiero mucho y me duele muchísimo no volver a verla. Su amistad significa mucho para mí — concluyó con un nudo en su garganta que no pudo evitar. Sólo pensar en no verla más le provocaba una angustia inexplicable.

—Ya veo... te entiendo — se acercó, poniéndole una mano en su hombro como consuelo —. ¿Es alguien que yo conozca? — quizás si sabía de quien se trataba podría ayudarlo mejor.

Trunks no respondió. Su mirada se abstrajó del mundo pensando en cómo reaccionaría su amigo si supiese que se trataba de su querida sobrina. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

—Ajá, la conozco. Cómo lo estás pensando es porque la conozco — dedujo hábilmente al ver que no contestaba.

El hijo de Bulma lo miró con sorpresa en sus azulados ojos, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Vaya Goten, estás más deductivo — comentó mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Oye, siempre fui muy listo, de hecho debería llamarme Einsten en vez de Goten — le quitó la "i" al apellido para que hiciese rima con su nombre.

Trunks por fin esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Después, aprovechando el breve momento de distensión, caminó hacia el fondo del cuarto donde un pequeño refrigerador yacía, sacando de allí un par de cervezas. Una para su amigo y otra para él. Estar siempre preparado era su lema, sobre todo si se trataba de cervezas. Apenas abrieron las latas se reanudó la conversación.

—Ves lo complicada de la situación, ¿verdad? — preguntó el peli-lila —. El punto es que no sé que hacer con mi amiga. Puede que no exteriorice lo mal que me siento, pero la procesión se lleva por dentro. Por más que intento actuar normal me duele todo esto que pasó.

—¿Que no lo exteriorizas? — dijo Goten incrédulo —. Amigo, se te nota de aquí a la luna — aseguró convencido. Hasta su ki demostraba su tristeza.

—Soy un mal actor parece... por algo Bra te llamó — aceptó que no sabía camuflar lo que sentía.

—Como actor te mueres de hambre — consintió el pelinegro —. Que pena lo que te pasa amigo. Deberías ser como yo que no tengo amigas, sólo novias y ex-novias — aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si se tratase de un gran logro.

Trunks marcó más su ceño ante la extraña afirmación.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó lo más lógico.

—Porque la amistad entre hombre y mujer es difícil, sobre todo cuando son amigos de verdad, muy cercanos. Siempre hay atracción, guste o no. Sin amigas me evito problemas como el tuyo — puso faz de sabio para complementar su respuesta,

—¡Menudas tonterías dices! — una leve sonrisa nació en su faz por la ocurrencia de su amigo—. Por supuesto que la amistad entre hombre y mujer existe — replicó sin dudar.

—Nah, yo no creo en la amistad hombre-mujer. Es algo que me ha enseñado la vida. Todas mis amigas han terminado siendo mis novias. Así que eso prueba que los hombres no tenemos amigas y quienes las tienen son gays — rió como nunca.

Trunks estalló de risa sin poder evitarlo. Las tonterías que hablaba Goten levantarían el ánimo a cualquiera.

—¿Además no sabes el dicho de las amigas? — agregó mientras su amigo seguía riendo.

—¿Cuál? — preguntó esperando otra payasada.

—Tener una amiga es como criar una gallina, por mucho cariño que le tengas tarde o temprano te la vas a querer comer — rió todavía más que antes, mientras se sobaba la panza pensando en comer una asada. Una gallina por supuesto, no una amiga.

—Hablas puras bobadas, Goten. La amistad entre hombre y mujer si existe. Que tú quieras comerte a todas tus amigas es muy distinto — bromeó Trunks, con renaciente ánimo. A pesar de las tonterías, por primera vez en dos semanas lograba reír abiertamente.

* * *

Bra, quien estaba en el patio de la corporación agachada para no ser descubierta, era ayudada fielmente por la curiosidad que la indujo a pegar su oído a la ventana que estaba abierta. No pudo hacer menos que sonreir dichosa con las risas que, después de verlo tan deprimido, por fin podía expresar su hermano. Goten había logrado reanimarlo. No pudo evitar reír en silencio con las locuras que siempre hablaba.

Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era bajo, pero además de la curiosidad estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hermano. Quizás si se enterase de la razón de su angustia podría ayudarlo mucho mejor. Pudo haberse acercado a oír tras la puerta como comúnmente se hacía para escuchar mejor, pero el no poder controlar su ki a cabalidad la habría descubierto en menos de lo que Goku se teletransportaba. Así que aunque a veces no podía escuchar todo, si lograba captar la mayoría de las palabras que salían de las masculinas bocas.

"¿Así que no tienes amigas, verdad Goten? ¿Y yo que soy entonces?", se preguntó Bra con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué sería ella para Goten?

* * *

Tras dar un extasiado sorbo a su cerveza el bromista amigo prosiguió la conversación.

—Si la amistad entre hombre y mujer existe, ¿entonces por qué tu amiga se enamoró de ti? — capciosa pregunta había hecho.

Trunks guardó silencio. Goten lo había puesto hábilmente entre la espada y la pared.

—Bueno, pero ese es un caso entre muchos — no pudo refutar lo antes dicho, así que sacaría a colación otro ejemplo —: Por supuesto que la amistad entre hombre y mujer existe, recuerda que tu padre y mi madre siempre fueron muy buenos amigos — el caso de Goku y Bulma era el más cercano que conocía.

Goten torció sus labios con frustración. Trunks le había dado un certero golpe de nocaut a la mandíbula.

—Está bien — aceptó el ejemplo, pero no se rendiría sin dar combate antes—. Pero aún así, debes reconocer que es una excepción a la regla. Por lo general las amistades profundas terminan en amor — Trunks enseguida recordó a Pan, pues era su mejor amiga y sin duda la amistad más intensa que jamás tendría.

El de cabellos violetas prosiguió su mutismo, pero no porque le faltase una respuesta para su amigo, sino a que su mente se quedó estancada pensando en el tipo de relación que tenía con la nieta de Milk.

—Pero bueno, retomemos el tema principal — cortó el silencio Goten —. Lo que me llama mucho la atención es que te duela tanto no verla más. Yo tengo dudas de que sólo sientas amistad por ella así que tendré que ayudarte a aclarar tus sentimientos.

—¿Aclarar mis sentimientos? — preguntó con voz incrédula, ojos incrédulos, semblante incrédulo, todo incrédulo.

—Sí, mira amigo, te voy a hacer un cuestionario del amor — dijo con una sonrisa peculiar.

—¿Cuestionario del amor? — preguntó él totalmente sorprendido.

—Sí, lo acabó de inventar — se rió como solía hacer siempre —. Después de todo tengo que ayudarte a descubrir lo que sientes.

Trunks abrió su boca sorprendido sin entender bien que era eso tan raro de "cuestionario del amor".

El susodicho comenzó a masajear su nuca invocando preguntas que sirvieran para definir si lo que el hijo de Vegeta sentía era amistad o amor. De repente hizo chasquear sus dedos expresando de esa forma la llegada de una idea. Así, sacó del bolsillo de su camisa unos lentes que no tardó en colocarse con prestancia.

—¿Y esos lentes? — preguntó Trunks sorprendido.

—Son de mi hermano, ya no los usa pero para no botarlos a la basura yo me los pongo cuando quiero hablar seriamente. Me da aires de intelectual, ¿verdad? — preguntó risueño.

—Estás cada día más loco amigo — rió con su ocurrencia. El de cabellos morenos definitivamente disfrutaba de una graciosa locura. Los particulares anteojos hacían recordar enseguida a su hermano mayor, Gohan.

—¿Eres feliz cuando estás con ella? — preguntó de improviso, tras unos cuantos segundos en que había gozado de la concentración.

—Sí, pero con una amiga también se puede ser feliz — aclaró rápidamente.

—Cállate y no me pongas excusas — dijo el preguntón con una seriedad poco común en él —. Sólo responde en forma clara y concisa — advirtió con la resolución de un jefe militar.

—Ya, está bien — resopló con fastidio. Pero aunque tal molestia no fuera precisamente una emoción positiva, por lo menos era más útil que estar sumergido en tristeza.

—¿Harías todo por hacerla feliz? — terminada la pregunta, se ajustó los lentes con gesto serio.

—Todo — dijo sin vacilar un solo segundo.

—¿Absolutamente todo? — inquirió para confirmar nuevamente si su respuesta era categórica.

—Absolutamente todo — el nombre Trunks se convirtió en un sinónimo inequívoco de la palabra determinación.

—¿La encuentras linda?

—Sí, pero... — hizo un amago de protestar, pero no pudo continuar.

—Nada de excusas, sí o no — cortó Goten de inmediato ahora con la firmeza de un abogado en una corte.

—Ya, está bien, sí, la encuentro linda — asintió derrotado. No podría protestarle por lo visto.

Los ojos de Goten brillaron con satisfacción. Luego se rascó la sien pensando más preguntas que hacer.

—¿La encuentras tierna? — dijo tras unos segundos.

—Sí, tiene su carácter eso si, pero es tierna también.

—¿Cariñosa?

—Sí.

—¿Inteligente y valiente?

—Sí — tras esa respuesta su mirada se recogió en su propia intimidad, pues jamás pensó que afirmaría a todo sin siquiera pensarlo. Pan ciertamente era inteligente y también muy valiente, ¿cómo podría no serlo si era hija de Gohan y Videl y además nieta de Goku y Milk?

—De uno al diez, ¿cuanto la quieres?

—Veinte — dijo enseguida indicando con ese número que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de cualquier límite. Paulatinamente la faz de Trunks se fue llenando de sorpresa, que aumentaba a cada pregunta.

—De uno al diez, ¿cuanto te duele no verla más?

—Veinte.

Mientras la faz de Trunks seguía adoptando al asombro como su aliado, la de Goten fue cambiando por una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía mayor.

—¿Crees que es un ángel en la Tierra? — pregunta cursi donde las haya. Según Goten, si respondía afirmativamente era una clara señal de que no podía ser solamente una simple amistad.

—Sí — se frotó los ojos con los dedos muy sorprendido con la respuesta que acababa de dar. Ni siquiera lo había pensado para afirmarlo. Lo que estaba sintiendo era verdadera consternación. Él mismo se sorprendía a sí mismo una y otra vez con cada respuesta. De hecho no podía creer que hubiese contestado afirmativamente a esa pregunta, ¿pero quién más podría ser un ángel sino Pan?

—¿Preferirías hacerte daño a ti mismo antes que a ella? — continuó Goten, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Mil veces — ni siquiera un segundo tardó en responder. Ni la más mínima duda se percibió.

—Y la última pregunta... — hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, dándole aún más seriedad a su semblante, algo completamente inusual para alguien como él —, ¿darías tu vida por ella? — la pregunta más importante de todas la había guardado para el final.

—Sí. No lo dudaría un solo segundo — sus ojos se estremecieron completamente con su propia respuesta. De hecho, a su corazón le falló un latido. Quedó realmente impactado. No, la palabra impactado era poco. Fue como si un rayo gigante hubiese caído encima de su corazón con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Todo eso sentía por Pan? ¿La amistad podía formar un enlace tan grande?

Goten sonrió de una manera tan grande, que parecía haber descubierto un secreto para ser millonario sin trabajar nunca en la vida.

—Amigo, ¿qué te puedo decir? Sólo tú conoces tus sentimientos, pero déjame decirte algo... todas las respuestas que me has dado son las que da un hombre enamorado — lo dijo con un aplomo sin igual.

Trunks no pudo evitar abrir la boca del tamaño del arco del Triunfo. Sin exagerar, sus ojos saltaron en sus cuencas como si quisieran bailar samba.

—Quizás la amistad también puede formar un enlace así de grande, puede ser, pero sinceramente amigo, tiene mucha más pinta de ser amor que amistad... — terminó su idea.

Sorpresa absoluta. Conmoción infinita. Estupefacción ilimitada. Perplejidad abismante. Todo se quedaba corto para explicar lo que el hombre de cabellos violetas sintió en ese momento. Iba a protestarle una vez más a Goten con toda su fuerza, pero su propia conciencia lo detuvo con fiereza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en negarlo? ¿Por qué ponía tanto empeño en que sólo la quería como amiga? ¿Era por miedo de verla de otra forma? ¿Era miedo de descubrir que realmente sentía algo más por ella?

Miedo... eso explicaría porque siempre trataba de negarlo con tanto ahínco. Pero el miedo existía por una razón... para superarlo. En realidad, ¿por qué no abrirse a la posibilidad, aunque fuese mínima, de que sintiese algo más por ella?

Quizás Goten tenía razón... tal vez no era amistad. Quizás, después de todo, era amor. Por primera vez después de dos semanas, no, en realidad después de tanto tiempo, lo estaba tomando como una posibilidad seria. No sabía si era amor lo que sentía... pero tampoco podía asegurar que no lo era con tanta fiereza como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Por primera vez en toda su vida le surgieron dudas acerca de sus propios sentimientos. Goten logró inculcarle esos cuestionamientos. Su amigo lo había despertado de un letargo que intencionalmente se había provocado.

—Yo no puedo afirmar que estés enamorado — prosiguió el siempre bromista que ahora no lo era —. Los sentimientos son muy complejos y no son fáciles de definir. Pero por tu propio bien y por el de ella, te diría que por lo menos pensaras en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor si sientes algo más que amistad. Sinceramente amigo, yo creo que sólo intentas negar lo que estás sintiendo. Nunca, jamás en toda mi vida, te vi con una cara tan apesadumbrada como la que te vi hoy. Esa faz sólo te la vi cuando murió tu padre contra Majin Buu... — la solemnidad de su voz una vez más indicó todo lo que eso significaba.

Goten no tenía la más mínima duda de que Trunks estaba enamorado. Quien fuera que fuese la amiga de cual hablaba, la amaba profundamente. No tenía dudas de ello. Pero sólo Trunks podría descubrir por sí mismo lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Ni siquiera después de lo dificultosa que fue tu primera relacion te vi una cara tan triste, Trunks — terminó de complementar lo de la muerte de su padre.

El hermano de Bra se masajeó la sien invocando ideas. Estaba tratando de ordenar todos los pensamientos confusos que generaba su cerebro. Tarea nada fácil.

—Además, creo que el amor es un tipo de amistad diferente, ¿no? — Goten se rascó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba —. Creo que generalmente el amor nace de la amistad. Entonces es posible que una amistad verdadera con el tiempo pueda transformarse en el verdadero amor. Piénsalo, amigo. Si te niegas tan rotundamente a tener algo con ella le estarías cortando las alas a un sentimiento que puede volar mucho más alto...

Si alguien pensó que Trunks ya no podría sorprenderse más estuvo muy equivocado. Goten realmente había cambiado completamente su perspectiva. Fue como si un pez que siempre vivió en el mar de forma abrupta hubiese cogido pies para ahora vivir en tierra. Era un cambio radical de pensamientos, de la forma de entender el amor y también de la manera en que siempre había visto a Pan.

Sabiendo toda la conmoción que sentía su amigo en ese momento a Goten no le sorprendió el silencio que lo había poseído. Así, tras varios segundos volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Bueno amigo, la decisión es sólo tuya. Mi consejo, como tu mejor amigo, es que no te niegues a la posibilidad de que sientas algo más por ella. Se nota que la quieres muchísimo y de allí al amor hay un solo paso. Piénsalo — puso una mano en su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice.

El semisaiya mayor por fin reaccionó, colocando también una mano en el hombro de su eterno amigo.

—Goten, puedes ser un loco pero me has ayudado mucho. La verdad no sé si sienta amor o no por ella, pero tienes razón, no puedo negarlo en forma tan tajante como antes lo había hecho. Así que amigo, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho. Créeme que me has hecho reflexionar y como si eso fuera poco, has logrado levantarme el ánimo de muerto que tenía.

El pelinegro llevó la mano que tenía en el hombro de su amigo a su propia nuca, sonriendo a la manera de su padre.

—No es nada Trunks, para eso estamos los amigos. En las buenas siempre, pero en las malas mucho más todavía — se sacó los anteojos de su hermano, guardándolos nuevamente en su bolsillo. Ya habían cumplido su propósito de iluminar su mente.

El primogénito de Vegeta sonrió con la más genuina de las sonrisas. Gracias a Goten la espesa niebla que transformó su mente sólo en dolor ahora se había disipado. Ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para volver a ser el que siempre había sido. El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma que por la fuerza heredada de ellos no podría dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Aún ahora, tenía mil dudas en su mente acosándolo, pero a pesar de ellas la perspectiva para enfrentarlas había cambiado radicalmente. El problema con Pan no era la verdadera dificultad, el problema era la actitud que había tomado para enfrentarlo. Muy pronto tendría que solucionar eso.

Sin embargo una duda vino a asaltarlo, ¿Goten le habría dicho lo mismo si supiese que la chica de la cual hablaba era su propia sobrina? Ansias de confesarle de quien se trataba le nacieron, pero por respeto a Pan no lo hizo.

—Bueno estimado amigo, perdona que deba irme pero pospuse una cita con mi chica un par de horas y ahora me debe estar esperando — dijo señalando el reloj de su muñeca.

— ¿Tienes chica nueva? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — rió con gracia.

— Ajá — sonrió también — Es la chica que conocí en la discoteca cuando salimos a bailar dos semanas atrás.

— Ah, ella — la verdad ni siquiera se acordaba de su rostro —. Ojalá que dures por lo menos tres meses esta vez.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero veremos si sucede un milagro — allí estaba su sonrisa una vez más.

Los fraternales hermanos se despidieron con un poderoso apretón de manos como lo solían hacer los hombres llenos de determinación. Luego chocaron sus puños uno contra otro. Nuevamente Trunks le agradeció a su amigo la ayuda prestada mientras él sonreía satisfecho, diciéndole que era lo menos que podía hacer. Luego, el pelinegro dejó la corporación alzando el vuelo.

El hermano de Bra sintió como un ejército de dudas atacaban fieramente su mente. Goten había logrado darle una vuelta de 360 grados a todo lo que había forjado en su mente a través de todos estos años. Lo malo es que, a pesar de las palabras de su amigo, todavía no tenía claridad de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría solucionar esa tesitura?

Sólo había una forma. Tendría que verla nuevamente...

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. De hecho, la razón no era solamente visitarla para aclarar sus sentimientos, sino que también _quería_ verla. Realmente lo deseaba.

Pero eso significaría tener que romper su promesa. Dejar de lado su palabra de hombre empeñada. No podía romper su palabra.

¿Pero acaso no le respondió a Goten que haría todo por ella? Sí, ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo para responder. Por Pan haría absolutamente todo. Todo. Sin dudas. Sin quejas. Sin vacilaciones.

Iría a hablar con ella aunque la promesa se rompiese. Tenía que saber como estaba.

Además si sentía algo más por ella, ¿por qué no podría hacerla feliz como su pareja? Estas largas dos semanas estuvo más preocupado que nunca por su amiga. La palabra angustia significaba poco para todo lo que él había sentido en este tiempo. Necesitaba, real y genuinamente, saber que su gran amiga desde la infancia estuviese bien.

Así, sin dudarlo más, sin importar más la promesa empeñada, partió hacia el monte Paoz para verla. Voló con la ansiedad comiéndole cada víscera. Era una fuerza que lo impulsaba como un magneto atrayendo el metal. Tal era la fuerza que ella tenía sobre él en ese momento. Un lazo invisible que los unía y que, por primera vez en toda su vida, comenzaba a comprender que quizás era mucho más que una amistad. Quizás realmente sentía algo más por Pan... por esa chica de cabellos negros y profunda mirada que desde pequeña había sido su adoración.

* * *

Dos semanas de amargadas noches, cada una igual a la otra. Llorar en silencio. Divagar la razón de porque las cosas terminaron así. Recriminarse y pensar en qué podría haber hecho para que las cosas fuesen distintas. Reflexionar por qué siempre tuvo que verla como una niña. Divagar, pensar, reflexionar... lo que fuese que hiciese el resultado era el mismo, lágrimas que humedecían su almohada cada noche.

Dos semanas y en su cuarto seguían estando las cosas que no permitían olvidarlo. Todos los regalos que le había dado ocupaban un lugar especial en su habitación tanto como en su corazón. Eran un recuerdo imborrable y doloroso de todo lo que Trunks significaba para ella. Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado. Los regalos que antes guardaba con infinito cariño ahora sólo le provocaban dolorosos recuerdos nostálgicos. ¿Sería un pecado si quemaba el caballo de madera que le había regalado? Por supuesto que finalmente no lo haría, pero a veces pensaba en ello. Quería hacerlo arder como también quería incendiar en llamas todo el dolor que sentía. Incinerar el sufrimiento junto a la felicidad que había sentido alguna vez como su amiga. Así podría empezar desde cero, sin felicidad pero también sin dolor.

Posó su mirada en una carta que le había escrito para su último cumpleaños, hacía sólo tres meses. La fecha estampada, cruel y lacerante, le recordaba que hacía muy poco tiempo entre ellos todo era felicidad. Ahora no tenía ni su amistad ni su amor. Tal vez nunca debió pedirle que no se viesen más... una idea de arrepentimiento venía a carcomerla cada noche tal como el sol acude al llamado del día. Pero la duda no era tan poderosa como para hacer que se retractase. No, no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía viviría toda la vida a la sombra de Trunks, amándolo mientras él hacía su vida con otras mujeres. No, no podía tolerar ese sufrimiento. Debía superar sus sentimientos a como diese lugar antes de intentar retomar la amistad nuevamente.

* * *

Trunks, entretanto, volaba con destino al monte Paoz con un enjambre de pensamientos azotando su mente. ¿Qué diferenciaba una amistad profunda del amor?

La pregunta revoloteó por su mente como abejas buscando miel. ¿Son tan diferentes el amor de la amistad? ¿No es la amistad también un tipo de amor? ¿No era el amor llevar a la amistad a un nivel más allá? Tantas preguntas acosaron su mente como el maestro Roshi persiguiendo chicas. Goten tenía toda la razón, los sentimientos eran difíciles de definir.

"Generalmente el amor primero nace de la amistad, ¿o no?", se preguntó recordando el caso de su padre con su madre, pero no creía en lo más mínimo que ellos fuesen amigos alguna vez. ¿Acaso su padre conocería la palabra amistad? Se rió al pensar aquello. No, lo de ellos fue un amor fulminante.

¿Cómo habría sido lo de Goku y Milk? ¿Habrían sido amigos antes? ¿Y Videl y Gohan? ¿Y Krilin y Número Dieciocho?

Mientras más pensaba, más se enredaba. El amor era muy complejo, ¡demasiado, de hecho! ¿Cómo podría ver a esa pequeña bebé que estuvo en sus brazos ahora como a una mujer? Es que no le podía caber en la cabeza algo así. Era muy extraño, por decir lo menos.

Pero no tenía dudas de que por Pan sentía algo inmensamente profundo. Por eso mismo tendría que averiguar cuál cosa era la que marcaba la diferencia entre amistad y amor, algo que jamás se había cuestionado.

Por esa cruzada para encontrar respuestas y saber lo que realmente sentía su corazón ahora se encaminaba hacia el monte Paoz. Verla por primera vez como una mujer, debía darle la respuesta que buscaba.

Finalmente, con mil divagaciones atravesando su mente, llegaría muy pronto al hogar de los Son. Todas las dudas debían disiparse muy pronto. Descendió cuando divisó la acogedora casa ubicada en medio del monte. Los pasos para alcanzarla los caminaría mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle todo lo que pensaba a la niña que se había introducido en su corazón de una forma que él aún no podía determinar. De pronto, se detuvo en seco. Un pensamiento lo atacó con vehemencia para hacerlo vacilar de lo que se había propuesto.

—¿Y si le hago daño? — se preguntó con voz insegura — Todavía no sé ni siquiera lo que siento. ¿Cómo voy a ilusionarla con mi presencia aquí? Si me ve es obvio que se va a ilusionar, pero yo todavía no estoy seguro de nada... quizás debería pensarlo con más detenimiento antes de dar el siguiente paso — se cuestionó con tambaleante voz. Por nada del mundo quería ilusionar a su amiga para después terminar dañándola al darse cuenta de que realmente no la amaba. ¿Cómo podría exponerla a un daño así? No, no podía verla todavía. Por el bien de ella no podía hacerlo. Debía esperar hasta tener seguridad de lo que sentía, sin toda la confusión que tenía desatada internamente.

Dio un suspiro lleno de decepción, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto. No avanzó un solo paso más. Dirigió su mirada hacia la casa de los Son y se percató que las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de un solo cuarto... el de Pan. Lo sabía porque a través de su ki la podía sentir claramente allí.

—_Ki_... — musitó aquella palabra que significaba la energía de una persona, dándose cuenta de que no había ocultado la suya. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Tal vez Pan lograría detectar que estaba tan cerca. Sin perder más tiempo, descendió su energía a cero, esperando que ella no hubiese notado su presencia. Giró sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el bosque cercano. Aún tenía dudas de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, así que terminaría de debatir consigo en ese lugar.

* * *

La joven que recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad seguía desvelada con su mente poseída por la sombra eterna de Trunks. Mirando el techo había decidido que esta noche no lloraría. Se comería las lágrimas así tuviera que sacarse los ojos para lograrlo. No podía seguir así toda la vida y debía dar el paso para superarlo finalmente. Fue entonces, entre las decisiones que hacía su mente, que una energía increíblemente familiar se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Ese ki... ¿acaso se trataba de quién pensaba que era? Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada, irguiéndose en la cama instantáneamente. Miró a través de la ventana con las cortinas corridas, esperando ver a quien tanto deseaba, pero la vista concedida por el vidrio no cubría el sector donde había sentido la potente energía espiritual. ¿Realmente era el ki de Trunks? ¿Pero entonces porque había desaparecido tan repentinamente? Nah, había sido solamente una jugarreta de su cruel mente. Al parecer además de estar presente en sus sueños, ahora Trunks también estaría en su despierta imaginación.

Aferrándose a una, según ella, inútil esperanza, se levantó de todas formas para revisar qué había percibido. Si era un truco de su mente no importaba, aprovecharía de dar un breve paseo. Después de todo no podía dormir así que se distraería con la naturaleza nocturna. Se despojó del pijama y rápidamente se puso sus pantalones junto a su blusa. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se volvieron más intensas. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó confundida. No esperó más y salió hacia fuera del hogar que la había cobijado desde su infancia. Su mirada escrutó cada rincón que su vista podía alcanzar. Una reminiscencia de la presencia de Trunks aún podía sentir en su corazón. No podía ser una ilusión si lo estaba sintiendo tan claramente.

Lo que ella no sabía es que si hubiera salido unos segundos antes habría alcanzado a ver a quien tanto ansiaba. Lamentablemente a veces el destino tan sólo se define apenas por un par de segundos, tal como alguien que se salva de morir atropellado por lograr esquivar un autómovil en el último momento.

Pan dio un suspiro muy triste. Su imaginación la había traicionado. Cuanto le hubiese gustado ver a su Trunks allí. Aunque no la amase, no le importaba. Sólo verlo una vez más la hubiese hecho feliz.

Dio media vuelta para adentrarse en su hogar nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue el ki que había sentido lo que la hizo voltear su mirada hacia el bosque... era su corazón el que se lo dijo. Aquellos latidos tan potentes e incesantes le decían que Trunks estaba allí. ¿Eso era lo que se llamaba una corazonada? ¿Un presentimiento?

No lo pensó más y avanzó hasta quedar al lado del bosque. Como era tan espeso decidió alzar su voz para llamar aquel nombre que había cambiado su vida. Después de todo no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si no estaba allí no la escucharía, pero si lo estaba quizás le respondería. Cuanto deseaba que él realmente estuviese tan cerca, pero creía que sólo eran ilusiones vanas que forjaba su mente como una inútil esperanza.

* * *

"¿Trunks?", sintió su nombre a través de las copas árboreas. Pan lo llamaba a viva voz con la esperanza de que estuviera allí. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en aquel bosque si había desaparecido su ki totalmente? No lograba comprenderlo. Volteó para mirar a través de los espesos árboles, pero no logro verla. Quizás, después de todo, era mejor así.

Él la escucha. La oye. La siente. Su corazón se agita como las velas de un yate meciéndose al compás impuesto por una tormenta. Así se sintió. Una tormenta se desataba en su corazón en ese preciso instante. Una tormenta de emociones que no podía comprender. Quería responderle, realmente quería hacerle ver que estaba allí. Extrañaba a su gran amiga, ¿cómo podría no extrañarla? Pero no podía responderle... no debía. No hasta que aclarase completamente sus sentimientos. Además, tenía una promesa que cumplir... si la rompía sería un grave error. Era fallar a su palabra de hombre empeñada. La misma que le había dado para que ella estuviese bien. Su bienestar siempre sería lo más importante. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría hacerla sufrir por algo que ni siquiera tenía claro aún?

Cerró sus puños con frustración. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Su mente parecía querer convencerse que lo mejor era esperar a que aclarase sus sentimientos antes que exponerla a un daño de algo que dudaba. No sabía si era amistad o amor. Y hasta que lo supiera, no le daría falsas ilusiones con su presencia allí. No, no podía ilusionarla en vano. Nunca lo haría. Jamás la dañaría.

—¿Trunks?

La voz angustiada de Pan se escuchó una vez más. Notó toda la esperanza que aquella voz tan dulce expresaba. Ella quería verlo. De verdad lo quería. Por eso lo estaba llamando. Y él... también quería verla.

Pero... ¿será capaz de responderle? ¿será capaz de dejar a un lado su promesa?

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Esperanza o Desilusión?

hola! que tal espero que esten muy bien, por fin cogi tiempo e inspiracion para continuar este fic asi que espero disfruten este capi, sino ya saben que pueden maldecirme con toda confianza :) ojala les guste ;D

_**Capítulo IV: ¿Esperanza o Desilusión?**_

La joven, llena de ansias, esperaba una respuesta al llamado que había proferido al bosque que conocía desde siempre. La emoción que desprendía podía sentirse por cada rincón del ambiente, como si su alma fuese capaz de impregnar todo a su alrededor con lo que su indómito interior sentía.

La realidad era que no quería hacerse la falsa ilusión de encontrar a su Trunks allí, pero lo contradictorias que suelen ser las emociones le forjaba una esperanza aunque su mente le advirtiese con ahínco que debía desecharla. Pronunció una vez más el nombre del hijo de Vegeta pero ante la ausencia de respuesta, Pan terminó confirmando sus temores. El ki que había sentido había sido producto de su volátil imaginación. Cabizbaja, con ojos vacuos y semblante apesadumbrado se dispuso a volver al hogar que la había cobijado desde que era una bebé. Sin embargo, de pronto una conocida voz masculina se lo impidió. Emocionada detuvo su andar al escuchar su propio nombre, petrificada con tal solidez al suelo que pareció haberse convertido en un árbol gigante inamovible. Tragó saliva a la vez que percibía como sus pulsaciones se incrementaban. De un momento a otro sus ansias de verlo se convirtieron en temor, sin siquiera lograr comprender la razón. Emulando la fiereza del antártico, algo más allá de su raciocinio la había congelado.

— Pan —repitieron aquellos labios que la habían enamorado sin querer.

Ese llamado le provocó un estremecimiento abrumador. ¿Por qué era así? ¡si era sólo su nombre! ¿Por qué la hacía temblar cuando tan solo un momento atrás lo único que deseaba era escuchar aquella voz?

Tragó saliva por última vez y con la lentitud de un tanque a pedales procedió a darse vuelta finalmente, sobrecogiendo su corazón en el trámite.

Allí lo vio, de pie frente a ella con ropa casual; esto llamó su atención, pues últimamente pocas veces lo veía sin ropa formal. Generalmente los ternos, trajes, sacos, smokings o gabardinas se habían convertido en su segunda piel. O por lo menos eso le parecía a ella. No obstante, como estuviese vestido era lo menos importante en esta situación... lo realmente importante era aquel semblante que desprendía pesadumbre por todos los poros. Podía ver inquietud reflejada en sus azulados ojos, los cuales ella, después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo, había aprendido a leer con soltura.

— ¿Por qué luces así de preocupado? — se animó a romper el silencio, pues la preocupación por el ser que amaba le había quitado momentáneamente cualquier atisbo de timidez.

La forma de responder del cuestionado fue torcer sus labios con cierta incomodidad.

Ante la falta de respuesta concreta, la mirada femenil se llenó de concentración queriendo deducir ella misma la causa. No tardó en darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento él estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho, así que por ello lucía así. En realidad no era preocupación lo que reflejaba su mirada, era culpabilidad. Lo comprendió ahora, al leer con más claridad sus ojos color cielo.

Sin permanecer un segundo más estática, avanzó hacia él con la firme intención de liberarlo de la promesa empeñada. Fue ella quien lo había llamado, así que Trunks de ninguna manera tenía por qué sentirse mal. Así, llegó a su lado con firmeza, pero esta vez ninguno dio el habitual ósculo de saludo como sucedía cada vez que se veían. Ambos sabían muy bien que las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Todo había cambiado.

— Perdóname por no cumplir lo que te prometí, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. Quería saber cómo estabas — se adelantó a explicar con pupilas vacilantes, seguramente debido a la molesta e hiriente sensación de no haber cumplido su promesa. Desde pequeño aprendió a honrar siempre su palabra de hombre y haber fallado en esta ocasión realmente lo mortificaba. Alguien sin palabra, jamás lograría comprender lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

— No, Trunks. Yo te llame, así que es mi culpa — lo dispensó ella enseguida —. No te sientas mal por favor. Yo te libero de lo que me habías prometido — terminó diciendo con un tono de voz tan dulce como comprensivo. Un tono que sólo Trunks podía producir en ella.

El hombre apenas escuchó sus palabras enfocó con más profundidad su mirada hacia los ojos ébano, todavía sintiéndose incómodo respecto de la promesa fallada, pero de todas maneras ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice de agradecimiento. Permanecieron estáticos uniendo sus miradas, fundiendo sus espíritus en una desatada danza de química difícil de definir. ¿Amistad o amor? ¿qué era lo que sentía Trunks realmente?

Guardaron un conmovedor silencio durante un tiempo indescifrable. Aunque habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, el saber que no se verían en mucho tiempo había hecho que esos catorce días, en la práctica, se hubiesen vuelto eternos. La frase que dice que alguien no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde la comprobaron como nunca antes.

— Te echaba de menos — dijo finalmente Trunks formando una tenue sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Azul y negro parecían querer fusionarse.

La chica correspondió con otra sonrisa, más amplia que la que su amor le había ofrecido, dando muestra de la efusividad que él lograba crear en ella.

— Yo también te extrañaba— contestó finalmente, mientras sus ojos desprendían la más sublime ternura.

En esta ocasión fue el hombre quien amplió su sonrisa al modo de Pan, contagiándose de todo aquel cariño que generosamente ella le brindaba. Dio un paso más para quedar aún más cerca y posó suavemente sus manos en los jóvenes hombros. Luego se inclinó para quedar a la altura de sus azabaches ojos.

—Pan, yo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones por favor, no quiero hacerte daño — le advirtió con voz seria pero suave, mientras volvía a clavar sus azulados ojos en los brillantes azabaches.

La chica abrió más sus párpados denotando su sorpresa. Allí estaba una vez más intentando protegerla. Realmente no sabía si agradecerle o torturarlo. Si darle un apasionado beso o una cruel bofetada. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero tenía que entender de una vez por todas que ella podía cuidarse sola, como la adulta que ya era.

— No me subestimes — lo encaró decidida, plasmando sus pensamientos a través de sus labios —, sabes que soy muy fuerte y saldré adelante suceda lo que suceda. No tienes porque sobreprotegerme tanto — sus ojos destellantes daban genuina prueba de todo el brío que sus palabras poseían. Tanto así que hasta su ki se elevó sin intención de ello.

El hombre correspondió con una sonrisa, mientras se perdía una vez más en la siempre expresiva mirada de su amiga. Contradictorio era que unos ojos tan negros como la más profunda oscuridad de la noche pudieran brillar más que las estrellas. Contradictorio que se pudiese leer a través de ellos como si se tratase del lago más cristalino.

—Es que me cuesta comprender que ya creciste — su mirada se depositó en el firmamento, comprobando empíricamente que las estrellas destellaban igual que lo hacían los femeniles ojos.

—Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, Trunks, pero tienes que hacerte a la idea. Ya no soy una niña — como odiaba esa última palabra. La negaría mil veces de ser necesario.

El aludido dio un suspiro con la resignación como dueña de él. Pan ya era una adulta, pero realmente no quería aceptarlo. A sus ojos siempre sería solamente una infante. Su mirada se volcó hacia más allá de donde lograba ver biológicamente, ansiando el horizonte mentalmente. Imágenes y recuerdos del río que estaba próximo habían venido a visitar cálidamente su cerebro.

— ¿Demos un paseo hacia el río? — sugirió el mayor cortando el breve silencio que se produjo, mientras recordaba aquel borde en que el agua y la tierra se unían y separaban a la vez.

— ¡Sí! — confirmó entusiasmada. No rechazaría esa invitación ni aunque la demencia se hubiese apoderado de ella. Los paseos nocturnos con un cielo despejado tal como había ahora, en que las estrellas hacían de testigo, se le hacían demasiado encantadores. Y en compañía de Trunks ninguna mujer en todo el mundo se podría sentir más dichosa que ella.

Así, se adentraron por el bosque siguiendo el camino que el paso de la gente a través de los años había formado. El pasto salvaje del suelo se había gastado convirtiéndose ahora en un camino de tierra de color café claro, cubierto por hojas caídas de los árboles que adornaban el paso como una bella alfombra natural.

Los troncos árboreos se sucedían uno tras otro, mientras sus copas se mecían de vez en cuando al compás que el suave viento les imponía. Algunas veces tapaban el cielo con sus ramas, como si ellas quisiesen ser las admiradas en vez de las estrellas. Otras veces, las ramas no eran tan largas, así que permitian la visión del firmamento.

Claramente habían árboles de todo tipo, tanto en edad como especie, pues algunos lucían muy diferentes en forma, mientras otros mostraban troncos juveniles sin todas aquellas cicatrices que dejan las marcas del tiempo en su corteza.

La corriente del río se podía escuchar un poco más allá; era tranquila a la vez que producía una melodía de igual intensidad. La ribera comprendía un césped salvaje pero de poca altura, ideal para quienes quisieran pescar en ese paraje, tal como solía hacer y seguir haciendo el primer saiyajin que llegó a la Tierra.

Finalmente llegaron a orillas del río en silencio. Durante el corto trayecto hubo un nervioso mutismo, quizás debido a que ambos pensaban que palabras decir, que conversarían o cuales serían las palabras correctas. Observaron cuidadosamente la ribera para encontrar una parte en que el suelo estuviese seco. Sin embargo todo el pasto estaba muy húmedo así que sentarse en él provocaría mojar inevitablemente sus ropas. Trunks alzó su mirada para buscar un árbol que tuviese una rama lo suficientemente recia como para que ambos pudiesen sentarse en ella. Cuando lo encontró invitó a la chica a elevarse junto a él, sentándose finalmente uno al lado del otro, como solían hacer antaño.

El semisaiya había elegido el árbol más cercano a la orilla para así poder ver el cielo sin que las copas vecinas impidieran la visión del precioso firmamento lleno de luciérnagas estelares. Como su líder, la luna resplandecía en plenilunio, brillando más de lo normal.

— Me fascina cuando la luna se pone así de linda — comentó él risueño de encanto.

— ¡A mí también! — comentó emocionada — Se ve divina.

— Así es — compartió él la misma opinión — Me gusta tanto que parezco un hombre lobo — bromeó mientras sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa.

Pan rió.

— Pues en cierta medida lo somos, Trunks. Quizás sea nuestra esencia saiya la que nos hace que nos encante tanto la luna — recordó ella el efecto Ohzaru que podía tener el satélite natural si tuviesen la cola característica de los saiyas.

Hombre y mujer sintieron como la quietud del lugar, sumado a la luminosidad lunar, se adentraba en sus cuerpos dándoles también una parsimoniosa relajación a sus antes tensionados nervios. Disfrutaron profundamente esta sensación de calma, lo cual sus semblantes también demostraron. Se mantuvo un silencio, pero de ninguna manera incómodo, sino lleno de apacible tranquilidad que amablemente ese bello paraje les brindaba.

— Pan... — dijo tras unos segundos mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla directamente a sus ojos — ... siempre he creído que la sinceridad es una de las mejores virtudes que existen y además también creo que entre personas tan cercanas como nosotros no deben haber cosas que ocultar. Es verdad que ya creciste, de hecho te noto más madura y no tan irritante como la niña que eras antes — complementó su comentario con una sonrisa entre divertida y molestosa.

La joven de dieciocho hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado ante tal afirmación.

— Pues si me dices algo así créeme que me dan ganas de volver a ser esa niña — señaló con fastidio por las palabras que había usado. "Niña" e "irritante" no eran precisamente algo para tirar cohetes de felicidad.

Trunks volvió a sonreír divertido.

— Pero es normal, imagínate a mí en la pubertad, créeme que era peor — le dio un consuelo dándole un tono de divertida complicidad a su voz.

La ex-niña apretó sus labios formando una mueca que pretendía ser de molestia, pero que no logró ocultar la gracia que le había causado tal comentario.

El hombre sonrió sabiendo que Pan quería fingir algo que realmente no sentía. La conocía tan bien que era más de lo que él mismo podía entender.

— Por la sinceridad que te mereces es que te quiero decir algo — continuó de nuevo, esta vez con voz seria, mientras clavaba su mirada en ella — pero antes de hacerlo tengo que advertirte algo — dio un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir — no quiero que te ilusiones ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó con voz casi paternal.

Las pupilas de Pan saltaron con fastidio, tanto por el tono que había usado como porque en ningún momento dejase de verla como una niña que debía ser siempre protegida.

— ¿Qué te dije recién? — protestó con una pregunta — No me sobreprotejas, sé que lo haces porque me quieres, pero no te preocupes de hacerme daño, hace tiempo sé cuidarme por mí misma — zanjó con voz que mezclaba molestia con seguridad.

Trunks sonrió a través de su mirada al comprobar una vez más su fuerte temperamento.

— Hoy estuve hablando con Goten — comentó mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la orilla del río más cercana.

— ¿Con mi tío? — preguntó asombrada; la suposición de que Goten había salido en una cita con su nueva chica produjo tal sorpresa.

— Así es. Y estuvimos conversando sobre ti — movió su cabeza afirmativamente, depositando su mirada en la otra orilla del río.

Pan abrió sus ojos con inquietud.

— Tranquila, él no sabe nada — calmó aquellos luceros que se habían tornado preocupados—. Pero si le conté que una amiga me había confesado sus sentimientos — la miró fijamente, con ojos tan profundos como los que solía dar su padre —. Pero siempre cuidé de no dar un detalle más de la cuenta. Supongo que Goten jamás en su vida se imaginaría que la amiga de la cual hablé eres tú.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa inferida preguntó farfullando, demostrando abiertamente su ansiedad.

— Me hizo cambiar de perspectiva. Por eso vine acá también. No sólo para saber como estabas, como en un principio te dije. También vine para conversar contigo y verte por primera vez en mi vida como a una mujer — su voz profunda y sobria sonó tal como si estuviese dando un discurso. Solía hablar con mucha seriedad ante los accionistas de Capsule Corporation, pero con ellos ni en sueños daría muestra de tanta solemnidad como ahora.

Pan se estremeció completamente. Su corazón se agitó desbocado con los sonidos emanados de esa boca que inevitablemente deseaba. Su órgano vital se volvía loco junto a él. Era la locura que sólo el amor era capaz de provocar.

— ¿Qué significa cómo a una mujer? — tambaleó su corazón haciendo que su voz hiciese lo mismo, rellenándose de ilusiones y expectaciones que sencillamente no podía controlar.

— Significa que vine aquí sin cerrarme a tener una relación contigo. Por primera vez abro la posibilidad de que pueda sentir algo más profundo por ti que sólo amistad — sus ojos clavados en los de ella, cogieron un brillo particularmente especial.

El corazón de Pan pareció revolverse a través de todo su pecho. Fue una inyección de esperanza directa al corazón. Inyección que Trunks, con esas palabras, le había generado.

— Es... ¿es en serio? — preguntó temiendo la respuesta, mientras sus latidos se hacían aún más agitados.

— Sí — confirmó sin abandonar su tono serio —. Pero Pan — prosiguió enseguida, cortando de golpe todas las reacciones que el agitado corazón femenino daba —, esto no es nada fácil. Yo jamás te haría daño. Nunca. ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a alguien que me ha sacado tantas sonrisas en todos estos años? Sería un pecado que jamás podría perdonarme — aseguró él con ojos compasivos.

La fémina sonrió emocionada hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser. Todos esos gestos que tenía para con ella la enamoraban inevitablemente. La emoción no la dejó pronunciar palabra alguna durante unos momentos. Por lo mismo, se hizo un breve silencio en que juventud y experiencia se mezclaron a través de sus emocionadas miradas.

Antes, para Pan, el amor que sentía por Trunks era como una espada que se clavó profundamente en su corazón. Porque a pesar de que él lograba tocar su alma como nadie, también ese privilegio le daba el poder de provocarle un dolor difícil de soportar. Así lo sintió con su rechazo tan tajante.

Había llorado muchas veces intentando desahogar la tristeza que cargaba en sí, con la firme idea de olvidarlo definitivamente, aún si eso significaba la perdida de la gran amistad que habían forjado a través de tantos años. Pero ahora que Trunks estaba allí, inevitablemente seguía cayendo en las redes del amor, hundiéndose en ellas sin poder evitarlo por más advertencias que él le dijese. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, ¿cómo no podría caer rendida ante alguien que se preocupaba tanto por ella?. ¿Cómo podría mantener en sólo amistad un sentimiento que cada vez que estaba junto a él se desbordaba por sobre las fronteras de su alma?

Otros hombres ni siquiera lo habrían pensado. Una chica inocente e ingenua enamorada, que recién se iniciaba en todo lo que el amor significaba una gran tentación para varios hombres, consciente o inconscientemente. Eso, sin contar a aquellos que sólo buscaban vivir una gran experiencia sexual y ¿qué mejor para obtenerlo que una virgen enamorada?. Ella ya sabía cuantas veces había pasado lo mismo. Mujeres que habían terminado destrozadas por hombres que sólo habían gozado de ellas, sin importarles mucho lo demás.

No podía negar todo lo que sentía por Trunks. Ese hombre que era diferente al resto. Ese hombre que entre tantos, había logrado enamorar su corazón sin siquiera pretenderlo. Ese hombre por el cual daría todo sin pensarlo, porque sabía muy bien que él también lo daría todo por ella. ¿Cómo no podía ser amor todas las muestras de cariño que le había hecho? ¿Cómo no podía ser más que amistad todos los detalles que había tenido para con ella? ¿Cómo no podía ser amor la felicidad que sentía cada vez que estaban cerca?

— Trunks, tú eres el hombre que amo — profirió en un ataque de impulsividad que la conminó a gritar todo lo que sentía en su interior — Eres todo lo que busco en un hombre. Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida — su voz salió más emocionada que nunca en toda su vida.

Las pupilas demostraron claramente la sorpresa que se adueñó del treintañero. El hijo de Vegeta intentó hablar pero Pan lo silenció con su índice. Le prohibió con sumo vigor emitir una sola palabra pues todavía no finalizaba todo lo que quería decir.

Trunks parpadeó asombrado con su conmovida determinación.

— Eres lo que le da un real sentido a mi vida. Eres la razón por la que me dan ganas de despertar todos los días. Eres el motor que impulsa mis actos. Eres la única razón por la cual vale la pena vivir realmente. Eso es lo que siento, sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, sin cuestionamientos. Te amo. Cada segundo que pasa, cada segundo que me miras, cada segundo que veo tu auténtica preocupación en tus cristalinos ojos, cada segundo que compruebo tu genuina inquietud por no dañarme profundizo todavía más lo que siento por ti. Cada segundo que me miras con tanta ternura. Cada segundo que me sonries con una calidez que sólo tú eres capaz de brindarme. Como un helado puesto al sol... así me siento junto a ti. Me derrito cada vez que estoy a tu lado — aquellas palabras habían surgido desde la raíz más profunda de sus sentimientos.

Anonadado, perplejo, quedó; tanto que abrió su boca sin poder evitarlo. ¿Todo eso sentía la pequeña que había visto crecer desde que era una bebé?

Que tonto; la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba no le había dado todo el peso que correspondía darle a tal declaración. Amar era algo demasiado profundo, algo que hacía mucho tiempo él ya había olvidado. Ese sentimiento no lo había vuelto a sentir en años. Hacía tanto que no había amado, que hasta había olvidado todo lo que aquella hermosa palabra significaba.

— Pero... pero Pan... yo no quiero hacerte daño... — tembló su voz. Realmente estaba temblando. No era la niña que tenía en frente quien vacilaba esta vez. No era ella la que estaba llena de nervios e inseguridad. Esta vez era él. Esta vez quien parecía un quinceañero era él. Después de tanto tiempo, una manifestación de amor lograba ponerlo así de nervioso. Cuando pensó que nunca más sucedería... o mejor dicho, cuando pensó que nunca más se emocionaría de esa manera. A pesar de ser ya un hombre experto en todas las materias, ahora el adolescente parecía ser él.

— Pero nada — cortó de inmediato —, no puedes cuestionar lo que siento Trunks. Yo sé bien lo que siento por ti — al contrario de su amado, Pan estaba más resuelta que nunca. Una suerte de fuerza que surgía de quién sabe dónde la impulsaba a decir todo con una entereza que se la querría un gladiador curtido en mil batallas. — Lo sé, Trunks. Sé que quieres cuidarme de todo tipo de daño. Lo sé demasiado bien. Esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti — terminó con sus pupilas vibrando descontroladas de emoción. Sus ojos palpitaban el más profundo amor. Todo el semblante concordó con lo que su alma sintió en ese momento... una especie de emoción mística difícil de definir. Amar, tal como ella lo pronunciaba, era una palabra que significaba demasiado. Una palabra que él pensaba que no debía tener de parte de ella. — Sé que clase de hombre eres —continuó—, por lo mismo, sé que jamás en toda mi vida volveré a encontrar alguien como tú — sentenció con la efervescencia que sólo el amor es capaz de ejercer.

— No digas eso, Pan, porque aún te faltan muchas cosas por vivir. Demasiadas — rechazó aquella afirmación —. Recién cumpliste dieciocho años. A tu edad creemos que conocemos el mundo entero, estamos llenos de ilusiones y también de esperanzas, pero la vida es dura y créeme que muchas cosas cambian con los años. Te falta mucho por vivir todavía — recuerdos de múltiples desilusiones vividas en su juventud vinieron a su mente.

— Sé que soy muy joven comparada contigo, pero yo quiero vivir lo que siento a tu lado. Quiero aprender junto a ti. Quiero vivir el amor junto a ti — sus ojos resplandecían emoción a través de cada célula que los componían.

Trunks, realmente conmovido hasta sus cimientos, acarició su sedoso cabello con suma ternura. Mirándola profundamente le brindó una sincera sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas a mí cuando era más joven — soltó cambiando su tono serio por uno más ameno.

La chica hizo evidente su curiosidad a través de su mirada.

— ¿Por qué? — se animó a preguntar.

— Es curioso como la vida da tantas vueltas... — con tono lacónico, dijo más para sí que para su amiga allí presente.

Pan frunció el ceño al no poder comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — volvió a preguntar, confundida.

El semisaiya de cabellos lilas suspiró profundamente antes de responder. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le hizo recordar muchas cosas de su juventud más temprana. Memorias que nunca podría olvidar porque habían quedado grabadas a fuego lento en su mente por siempre.

— Lo digo porque yo te entiendo, Pan — la mirada de la joven se agitó como implícita respuesta —. Cuando era sólo un adolescente yo también me enamore de una mujer mayor. Así que, aunque no lo creas, sé muy bien lo que estás sintiendo — confesó uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Goten era el único que estaba al tanto de todo eso.

Los ojos azabaches dilataron sus pupilas por la gran sorpresa concedida, la cual fue causada tanto por el secreto desvelado como por lo de que comprendía como se sentía. Una maraña de ideas golpeó su cerebro, el cual intentó procesar la información más rápido de lo posible. Ambos eran amigos cercanos, pero aún así él nunca le había contado de aquella relación. Resultaba obvio que debía pertenecer a su más profunda intimidad, que gracias a este momento de confianza ahora mismo le estaba compartiendo.

— Trunks... yo no sabía... — comentó todavía con la sorpresa dominándola.

— Ahora lo sabes — sonrió él —. Goten y tú son los únicos.

Los labios de color rubí se separaron uno del otro, formando con ellos la penúltima vocal sin proponérselo.

— ¿Pero por qué lo tenías tan reservado? — preguntó tras deshacer la sorpresa que su boca había demostrado.

Trunks dio un enérgico suspiro antes de responder.

— Es complicado y largo de responder. Pero si te puedo decir que un firmamento de cosas nos separaban.

Pan no conseguía salir de su sorpresa, pues nuevamente la había atacado. ¿Quién sería esa mujer mayor de la cual Trunks hablaba casi con melancolía? Además, si él ya había vivido lo que ella, eso significaba que...

— Si me entiendes, ¿entonces por qué te cuesta tanto entender que me enamoré de ti? — cuestionó, liberando sus pensamientos como un reproche.

— Quizás sea porque no quiero repetir la misma historia que yo viví con ella... — respondió con ojos completamente perdidos en el horizonte.

Pan abrió nuevamente su boca sin poder evitarlo. No había que ser una genia para entender que aquella mujer había sido muy importante en la vida de Trunks. Quizás mucho más de lo que ella pudiese comprender.

— ¿Por qué no quieres repetir la historia? — atinó a preguntar entre todos los pensamientos confusos que generaba su mente.

Trunks dejó de mirar el enigmático horizonte para enfocar sus ojos en los de ella. Sus azulados ojos brillaban de emoción.

— Se podría decir que ella vivía una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Una oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Algo que no todas las personas pueden tener es la posibilidad de cambiar el destino que siempre se llevó. Pero, a veces, romper las cadenas que te atan con tu pasado cuesta muchísimo más de lo que algunas personas pueden imaginar.

— No entiendo... — musitó confundida tras un par de segundos. La forma críptica que usó para explicarle no era la más adecuada para entender a qué se refería exactamente.

Él sonrió como respuesta.

— Es normal, no te preocupes. Tú no sabes la historia ni los detalles. Pero si te puedo decir que sufrí mucho con esa relación — concluyó, mientras volvía a enfocarse en el lejano horizonte. Parecía estar evocando recuerdos en su mente.

— ¿Por eso no quieres que se repita la historia conmigo? ¿por qué no quieres hacerme sufrir como sufriste tú con ella? — preguntó ahora, con el intenso afán de querer comprenderlo todo.

— Así es — confirmó esta vez sin dirigirle la mirada, como solía hacer tantas veces su padre.

La joven abrió su boca sorprendida como acto reflejo. Ahora creyó comprender todo. Ahora entendía la razón de ese rechazo tan absolutamente tajante. No era sólo que la viese como una niña o como una hermana, también había otra razón importante, la cual le acababa de exponer en un acto de sinceridad y confianza hacia ella.

Pan lo miró concienzudamente un instante, sin poder evitar la fascinación que le causaba el perfil de esa faz que tanto adoraba. Parecía abstraído recordando a aquella mujer. Sólo con la emoción que desplegaba todo su semblante por recordarla dejaba claro una vez más que fue una relación que lo dejó marcado de por vida.

Sintió como la curiosidad la atacaba con vigor, pues las ganas de saber quien era esa mujer, que edad tenía, cómo se conocieron y un largo etcétera se acumularon en sus labios. Por un momento le iba a preguntar más pues la curiosidad le estaba comiendo los nervios, pero finalmente decidió restringir sus preguntas para otro momento. Trunks quizás no quería hablar más de ello y lo que menos deseaba era incomodarlo.

Un silencio prolongado se hizo. Producto de aquel mutismo, el varón por fin pareció salir de su mirada absorta en sí.

— Quedaste sorprendida parece — comentó reaccionando con tono divertido.

— Eh... sí, la verdad que sí — respondió finalmente, recuperándose apenas del asombro —. Es que ahora me explico mejor el por qué no quieres iniciar algo conmigo.

— Me alegro que lo entiendas mejor, Pan. Ella fue mi primer amor y a pesar de todo lo que sufrí siempre la recordaré con mucho cariño.

— ¿Sufriste mucho? — se animó a indagar un poco más.

— Sí — nostalgia fue lo que se apoderó de su voz — pero jamás hablaría mal de ella porque también me hizo demasiado feliz. Sin embargo, muchas cosas nos terminaron separando.

— Ya veo — comentó la pelinegra sin saber que más decir. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para canalizar toda esta nueva información. Bajó su cabeza, masajeó su sien e invocó ideas hasta que agradeció que por fin una concreta llegase.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que viviste junto a ella? — preguntó por una poderosa razón, que muy pronto explicaría.

— No, jamás lo haría — no lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo.

— ¿A pesar de todo lo que sufriste? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez ansiando con todo su ser la respuesta.

— A pesar de todo eso no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, porque con ella aprendí muchísimo — sonrió genuinamente.

Aquellas palabras eran precisamente las que Pan estaba esperando. Esa respuesta era la llama de luz que alejaba la oscuridad. Trunks, sin siquiera imaginárselo, le había dado lo que buscaba.

— Pues yo tampoco me arrepentiría de estar contigo. Jamás. Pasase lo que pasase... aunque terminase sufriendo por alguna razón... nunca me arrepentiría — el brillo que desplegaban sus ojos llenos de decisión no podría ser comparado ni con el sol más brillante.

Trunks se asombró tanto que pareció caer en otra dimensión. Abrió sus ojos hasta el límite de lo que podía hacerlo biológicamente. Pareció incluso haber superado ese límite.

Dio una honda exhalación sin quererlo; por fin había podido expulsar el aire que se había estancado en sus pulmones a causa de la sorpresa. Aquella determinación en su tono de voz realmente lo conmovió hasta su raíz más profunda.

Ella estaba dispuesta a todo...

Y lo estaba porque esa era la fuerza que podía engendrar el amor.

—Pan, estamos en etapas distintas de la vida. Yo ya estoy pensando en formar una familia. Tú, en cambio, acabas de iniciar la universidad. No todo es fácil cuando hay diferencia de edad. La edad sí es un problema. Tú aún tienes muchísimas por vivir, toda una etapa de aprendizaje, de gozar tu juventud... en algún momento nuestros intereses van a chocar. A mí, por ejemplo, ya no me divierte ir a las discotecas como antaño si lo hacían. Seguramente a ti te encanta ir a esos lugares — Pan negó con su cabeza como respuesta, frustrando al hombre quien buscó más excusas que formular —. Además, yo ya estoy pensando en casarme y tener una familia... no quiero tener hijos tan viejo, ni tampoco quiero que me terminen diciendo abuelito en vez de papá — sonrió muy divertido con lo último.

Pan quedó hechizada una vez más al verlo sonreír tan abiertamente. ¡Cómo adoraba su sonrisa! No podía entender como un acto tan simple podía hacerla sentir un paraíso de satisfacción.

— Como ves — prosiguió él —, yo quiero tener una relación con alguien con quien pueda proyectarme a futuro, con quien formar una familia, no algo pasajero. ¿Acaso tú deseas tener hijos joven? — con esa pregunta estaba seguro que lograría escarmentarla. Recién había iniciado la universidad y le quedaban largos años por delante para terminarla. ¿Cómo podría pensar en hijos siquiera?

— Trunks... — dejó de pensar en su linda sonrisa para responderle en forma coherente tamaña pregunta— yo sé que estamos en etapas diferentes... pero el amor hace que superemos cualquier barrera. No pienses tanto en el futuro, no pienses en que terminaremos algún día o si estaremos juntos para siempre. El futuro es impredecible... lo importante es el aquí y el ahora. Ser felices. Yo te amo. No sé que pasará en el futuro, no sé si nuestra relación se extinga o si terminaremos casados o hasta con hijos. No lo sé... pero yo quiero vivir y ser feliz ahora. Quiero ser feliz junto a ti. No importa el futuro, vivamos el presente. Vivamos este sentimiento. El amor lo supera todo. Por favor, yo sé que sientes algo por mí. Sino fuera así... no habrías venido aquí — aseguró con voz segura, a pesar de toda la emoción que la recorría hasta el rincón más íntimo de su alma.

Nuevamente un brillo de sorpresa se apoderó de los azulados iris del hermano de Bra. Su amiga pelinegra tenía razón, sino sintiera algo más no habría venido a verla. Tenía tantas ganas de conversar y superar esa despedida tan fría que ella le había dado la última vez que se vieron. Ese recuerdo que, cada vez que llegaba a su mente, lo torturaba de una forma inexplicable. Sin embargo, mientras siguiese manteniendo sus dudas no podía iniciar una relación amorosa. Mucho menos podía concordar con ella respecto a que el amor era invencible, pues la vida se había encargado de demostrarle con creces que aquello sólo eran cuentos de hadas. Lindos, sí, pero no dejaban de ser solamente cuentos.

— No Pan, el amor no lo supera todo — replicó con total seguridad —. Yo lo sé muy bien. A tu edad creemos y también queremos pensar que la fuerza del amor todo lo puede, estamos llenos de ilusiones, de esperanzas, tenemos mil ideales que perseguir. Realmente pensamos que se puede superar cualquier cosa en base al amor. Pero no, Pan. El mundo es mucho más duro y hay que ser realistas, no idealistas. El amor no lo supera todo. Por eso hay mucha gente que sufre por amor. Por eso hay mil separaciones y divorcios. Por eso la gran mayoría se pone de novios muchas veces. El amor puede terminarse. Y si el amor se termina es porque no lo supera todo — concluyó con una seriedad abismante.

La chica recogió su mirada con sorpresa ante la respuesta recibida. Por lo dicho por él, parecía que ser realista siempre sería mejor que ser idealista... ¿pero que sería de una vida sin ilusiones?

— Trunks... ¿qué sería de nosotros sino soñáramos nunca? — liberó lo que su mente pensaba a través de sus labios —. Prefiero soñar y darme el golpe, por mas fuerte que sea, a vivir sin ilusiones nunca. ¿Es eso lo que conlleva la madurez y la experiencia, el dejar de soñar? —sus ojos demostraban toda la inmensa pasión y energía que la rebelde juventud suele dar — Pues si madurar se trata de ser realistas, entonces yo no quiero madurar nunca. Prefiero vivir mi idealismo que, aunque lo encuentres ingenuo, es un motivo lindo para seguir persiguiendo tus sueños a pesar de las realidades que nos golpean. ¿En qué momento perdiste tus ilusiones? ¿En qué instante te volviste tan realista que ya no te permites soñar?

El híbrido, resultante del amor entre una humana y un saiya, marcó más su ceño con la pregunta. Jamás espero un cuestionamiento de ese tipo.

— No se trata de dejar de soñar, Pan. Por supuesto que hay soñar, sino que aburrido sería el mundo — expresó con efusividad — . Pero si te digo que tampoco podemos vivir solamente de sueños e ilusiones. Hay que tener un balance con la realidad. Un equilibrio es necesario, como todo en la vida. El amor muchas veces no dura para siempre y eso hay que tenerlo presente.

— Pero... — dudó un momento al pensar en cuales eran las palabras exactas que deseaba usar — ¿no estás racionalizando el amor? ¿No estás pensando demasiado en los problemas que pueden surgir a través del tiempo? Se supone que el amor es algo que se siente en tu corazón, algo en que la razón no predomina. No creo que sea bonito estar pensando en que algún día el amor se terminará por tal causa o por otra.

Los ojos color cielo parecieron brillar por un instante. Pan no lo sabía, pero al hombre que amaba lo estaba sorprendiendo su manera de argumentar y la madurez que estaba desplegando en sus comentarios.

— Puede que no sea lo ideal pensar en lo negativo, pero todo se resume con estas simples palabras: Hay que mantener los pies en la tierra — argumentó demostrando convicción —. Si el amor nos enceguece se vuelve problemático.

— ¡No! — rechazó enseguida con aplomo — Estás llevando mucha lógica a algo que no debe tenerla. El amor no se puede guiar por la lógica y la razón. Amar es dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y querer volar más allá. Por eso el amor existe, para dejar de tener los pies en la tierra y volar mucho más alto junto a la persona que amas.

Trunks formó una gran sonrisa con la pasión con que defendía aquello que pensaba.

— Tienes razón — asintió él, creando nuevamente un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? — se quedó de una pieza al no escuchar una réplica. Pensaba que el debate seguiría más allá y estaba preparada para más, pero él la sorprendió aceptando su idea sin problemas.

— ¿Quedaste desorientada? — comentó risueño. En realidad compartía su opinión, pero quería ver a que tanto llegaba su amiga para defender lo que creía respecto de algo que aún no había vivido completamente. Amor lo había sentido, ya no dudaba de que estaba enamorada de él, pero ser correspondida era algo que todavía le faltaba por vivir. Aún así, ella defendía el amor a capa y espada y tenía un concepto de él que Trunks deseó que jamás lo perdiese a través de los años.

— Eh, sí, me desorientaste un poco, pensé que me refutarías — respondió finalmente.

— Bueno — otra sonrisa nació en su faz antes de proseguir —, en realidad en el fondo te encuentro razón pero quería discutir un poco — le guiñó un ojo como apoyo a lo anteriormente dicho.

Pan se sonrojó con ese tierno guiño que le había dado.

— Sabes, una vez mi madre me dijo que la mejor forma de conocer a una persona es peleando con ella. Aunque no lo creas, así ella conoció muy bien a mi padre. Peleaba todos los días con él y, aún con lo intensas que siempre fueran sus discusiones, comprendió que mi padre a pesar de haber sido un sádico asesino jamás la lastimaría más allá de palabras hirientes — sonrió divertido. A veces lo hacía perder el control y aún así él jamás le tocó un pelo. Así que pelear también es una buena forma de conocer a alguien y sus auténticas reacciones.

Pan quedó sorprendida ante toda su argumentación.

— Vaya, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. ¡Entonces tenemos que pelear más! — se animó con la idea.

Trunks rió como pocas veces lo hacía.

La magia que desprendían ellos al estar juntos era única, inigualable, poética. Más allá de lo que podían comprender los clásicos cinco sentidos humanos. Más allá de lo existente y tangible. Habían hilos invisibles que los conectaban de una forma que pocos entenderían.

Pan sintió tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir su piel, de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, quería besarlo. Contactar sus almas a través de sus bocas. ¡Qué ansias tenía de hacerlo! Tal vez si fuera un poco más osada y menos respetuosa lo habría hecho, dejándose llevar abiertamente por lo que sentía. Pero el respeto que sentía por su amigo era demasiado profundo y jamás se permitiría incomodarlo invadiendo su espacio personal e intimidad de esa manera. Aunque le habría encantado ser como esas mujeres que no lo piensan dos veces para dejarse llevar por sus reales deseos. En cierto modo, a pesar del odio que le causaba, envidiaba a esa mujer de la discoteca que no había tenido reparos en besarlo apasionadamente e incluso había querido ir más allá. Era una maldita descarada... pero por un momento se permitió envidiarla. Por un momento le habría encantado tener ese descaro.

Detuvo sus pensamientos deleitándose con Trunks y su manera de mirar el firmamento. Estaba embelesado mirando el cielo y aquello indicaba que tenía una sensibilidad para con la naturaleza que no mucha gente tenía. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que lo conocía cada vez más y eso la encantaba de una manera fantástica.

Ella también miró la luna e invocó recuerdos que a través de tantos años había formado junto a él. Sin embargo, una idea vino a quebrantar el nirvana mental que había surgido en aquel instante. Antes, siempre habían tenido mucho tiempo para compartir. Goten, Trunks y ella, vivían visitándose y jugando, disfrutando la vida como se debía hacer... pero ahora, con suerte Goten y ella lo veían una vez cada un mes o dos. Y eso la llenó momentáneamente de melancolía.

— ¿Te puedo decir algo? — vino una idea a su mente pensando en lo último — O mejor dicho, ¿preguntar algo? — inquirió ella, pensando en la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde antes de cumplir los dieciocho pero que no había tenido una oportunidad íntima para formularla.

— Por supuesto — contestó animado.

— ¿Eres feliz con tu trabajo de Capsule Corp.?

El cuestionado parpadeó sorprendido, a la vez que apretaba su ceño.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — cuestionó tras unos cuantos segundos.

— Porque hace tiempo que te veo muy cansado, sin tiempo, te juntas cada un mes con Goten o hasta más tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué te digo todo esto? Porque yo tuve muchas dudas de cual carrera elegir antes de entrar a la universidad y aún hoy las tengo. Por eso me pregunto, si tú realmente estás haciendo lo que te gusta... si realmente eres feliz encerrado en una oficina.

Los ojos de Trunks se abstrayeron en sí, demostrando una vez más que la pregunta lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

— ¿Feliz? — musitó insconcientemente para sí en voz alta con ojos perdidos en un punto indeterminado.

— Sí, o sea de eso se trata la vida verdad, de ser feliz — contestó ella con un tono de voz que demostraba su interés por saber la respuesta.

Trunks recogió sus ojos para sí, sumergiéndose en la intimidad de sus refelxiones. No era la primera vez que se planteaba esa duda, pero nunca se la había cuestionado seriamente. Su trabajo corporativo era lo que había desempeñado desde que había entrado al mundo de la adultez, ¿pero eso era lo que realmente quería hacer? ¿En qué momento sus sueños de infancia y adolescencia se convirtieron en pasar en una oficina, atendiendo accionistas y otra gente que realmente no le importaba? ¿Desde cuando el sentido de su vida se había transformado en redactar informes eternos, firmar documentos y aprobar diseños de última tecnología? Parecía haberse convertido en una simple máquina de generar dinero...

¿En qué instante había dejado de gozar la vida? ¿Cuando llegó la hora en que se transformó en otra persona y perdió su verdadera esencia?

Había dejado de ser Trunks para convertirse en un desconocido. ¿Qué diría el niño de ocho años que tan feliz y travieso era, si viese en qué se había convertido?

Se había convertido en un hombre "robot", un hombre que ya no desbordaba la alegría que alguna vez lo poseyó, un hombre que trabajaba en algo que realmente no le gustaba o que si en un momento le gustó, ya había dejado de hacerlo. Un hombre que había perdido la pasión de vivir. De disfrutar y gozar de la vida.

Ese niño que era antes ahora estaría decepcionado de él. Indudablemente estaría muy desilusionado.

Él era un hombre aventurero, poseedor de un espíritu adolescente y rebelde que lo caracterizó durante toda su juventud. Sin embargo, llegó el momento de asentar cabeza, como se dice, y hacerse cargo de responsabilidades que debía tomar la gente madura.

Todo estaría bien si hiciese lo que realmente le gustaba. Pero allí radicaba el problema... la gran dificultad que comenzaba a plantearse. ¿Realmente le gustaba el trabajo que tenía? Si era así, ¿por qué rayos le costaba tanto levantarse en las mañanas? ¿Por qué demonios cada vez que oía la palabra trabajo le nacía un fastidio enorme?

No, él no había nacido para ir siempre formal, de terno y corbata. ¡Qué asco! Por más que se desanudaba la corbata para que no le apretase seguía estando allí, recordándole que estaba en un mundo al cual no pertenecía realmente. El mundo de las formalidades, palabras bonitas para todo el mundo, política barata y también, por qué no decirlo, de una hipocresía brutal.

¡No! Él no pertenecía a ese mundo. Nunca perteneció realmente. Él tenía alma de aventurero, de adolescencia, de rebeldía, pero había terminado sucumbiendo a los designios que su ilusionada madre le había impuesto. Todo por complacerla a ella.

Por supuesto jamás podría culparla, pues en un principio no le molestaba ser presidente de la corporación, de hecho era un gran desafío que tenía que asumir para probar ser alguien responsable y de valía social. Quería enorgullecer a su madre que tanto amaba. "Ser alguien en la vida" es algo a lo que todos o casi todos aspiran.

— ¿Trunks? — lo llamó Pan, quien a pesar de estar a su lado, había desaparecido completamente durante aquel instante de reflexión.

La mirada del hombre, al escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga, pareció volver a la dimensión en que tiempo y espacio si existen.

— Aquí estoy — correspondió él formando una tenue sonrisa —. Estaba meditando tu pregunta — explicó la razón de su prolongado silencio.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que no eres feliz con tu trabajo, ¿verdad? — dedujo ella, pues lo conocía muy bien y nunca se acostumbró del todo a que su gran amigo trabajase encerrado en oficinas. Eso no era para espíritus como los que poseían los saiyas.

Trunks se masajeó la sien antes de contestar.

— Me hiciste pensar porque es una pregunta complicada que hasta ahora no había pensado en profundidad — explicó con la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba como un gran hombre de negocios.

— Pero si lo dudas es porque no eres feliz. Si estuvieses seguro me dirías que eres feliz, sin pensarlo — aseguró ella con la convicción como su más fiel aliada.

— Puede que tengas razón. La verdad, también me lo había cuestionado, pero nunca había meditado más en ello — ahora se masajeó el mentón en vez de su sien.

— Es que me da tristeza de que ya no tengas tiempo para nada. Sólo tienes tiempo para tu trabajo. ¿Vale la pena vivir solamente para trabajar? — su voz se tornó un tanto angustiada. Enternecedor era que, por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más deseara fuese verlo feliz.

El de cabellos violetas cerró los ojos un momento y acarició sus párpados para aliviar el cansancio que se había adueñado de su mirada. Los volvió a abrir e hizo un símil en todo su cuerpo con lo que acababan de sentir sus órganos visuales... últimamente así se sentía siempre. Cansado, agotado y sin todas las ganas de vivir que realmente debía tener. No era sólo la falta de vivir un amor de verdad, como le había señalado a Goten en la última parranda, sino también el que su trabajo lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

— Cuando le consulté a mi papá sobre qué carrera estudiar —interrumpió ella sus pensamientos— él me dijo una frase que leyó una vez... decía así: "Trabaja en lo que te gusta y nunca tendrás que trabajar".

El hijo de Vegeta parpadeó debido a la sorpresa infundida.

— Si trabajo en lo que me gusta, entonces no estaría trabajando realmente, pues haría lo que realmente me llena — desmenuzó la frase que su amiga le había mencionado.

— Así es — confirmó ella con una linda sonrisa.

— Vaya — exclamó como reacción —, en realidad, me doy cuenta de que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo levantarme en las mañanas. También ya no tengo la sonrisa que solía tener. En un principio tomé esto de ser presidente como un desafío. Ya sabes, muchos criticaron mi ascensión como presidente de la corporación debido a mi edad y falta de experiencia. Pero demostré de todo lo que soy capaz llevando a Capsule Corp. a un nivel de éxito al que nunca había estado antes. Pero ahora que lo reflexiono, me doy cuenta que el desafío ya terminó. Ya demostré mis capacidades. Ya hice que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí.

— Trunks... — musitó su nombre con una sensación de moderada dicha. Tanto Goten como ella habían conversado un par de veces de lo ocupado que siempre estaba el hijo de Bulma, dándole más importancia a un trabajo de _full time_ antes que dedicarse a ser feliz. La diferencia con su tío Goten era notoria. Él vivía la vida y aunque no tuviera lujos o tan siquiera un automóvil para desplazarse, él era feliz. Con las clases de artes marciales que impartía le bastaba para vivir cómodamente, sin aspirar a adquirir cosas superfluas o que realmente no le hacían falta. Quizás esa era la diferencia que había entre Goten y Trunks y porque a uno se le veía más feliz que al otro. Era la elección de caminos que habían tomado lo que había producido una diferencia.

El heredero masculino de los Brief tenía fama, fortuna, era extremadamente guapo, tenía todo lo que supuestamente se necesita para ser feliz, excepto por una cosa, se había sumergido tanto en su trabajo que se había olvidado de vivir realmente. Se había olvidado de disfrutar la vida. Lo tenía todo, pero a la vez nada.

— Quizás es tiempo de dar un cambio a mi vida. Quizás reducir mis horas de trabajo o incluso más... tal vez es tiempo de dedicarme a otra cosa. Y ser feliz con lo que verdaderamente me gusta — comentó dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña que tanto quería.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Trunks? — preguntó con una sonrisa naciente iluminando su rostro. Pensar que tuviese más tiempo par ser feliz la llenó de dicha a ella también.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? En realidad ya me empezaba a sentir cansado de ser presidente de la corporación durante tanto tiempo, pero al final te acostumbras tanto que olvidas el por qué haces lo que haces, simplemente lo realizas en forma automática. Creo que es hora de plantearme algo más con mi vida. Hacer lo que realmente me gusta.

— ¿Cómo qué? — la curiosidad hizo acto de presencia.

— No lo sé todavía, recién me planteó esto seriamente, así que todavía tengo que pensarlo — se rió con la impaciencia que mostraba ella.

— ¡Tienes razón! Creo que estoy apresurando las cosas, pero es que me gustaría verte como antes te solía ver, siempre con una sonrisa y no esa faz llena de cansancio que tienes siempre últimamente— compartió su animo con él.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sonriendo el uno junto al otro, hasta que Trunks aceró su mirada hacia un punto fijo en el cual notó un movimiento. Luego le manifestó a Pan que guardara silencio llevando su índice a la boca.

— Mira — indicó con voz baja, apenas audible —, es una ardilla, allí en aquel árbol al lado nuestro.

— ¡Oh, que bonita! — no pudo evitar exclamar al verla, llevándose enseguida una mano a la boca como si eso borrara el gran grito que dio.

La ardilla notó la presencia de los semisaiyas allí, mirándolos directamente. Sin embargo no se espantó ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente los miró unos cuantos segundos y siguió recolectando nueces. Hasta podría decirse que les dio una mirada llena de desdén.

— Esa mirada que nos lanzó me recordó a tu papá — señaló la chica muy divertida.

— Que curioso — rió él — a mi también me lo recordó — siguió riendo.

Ambos se deleitaron observando a la pequeña ardilla que seguía en su labor.

Se entretuvieron observándola un buen rato hasta que finalmente el animalito emprendió rumbo hacia la profundidad del bosque, en donde debía estar ubicado su hogar. Pero no sin antes dedicarles una mirada con cierto menosprecio.

Ambos no podían quitar las sonrisas de sus caras. Una ardilla, que se supone que es de los animales más tiernos que existen, tenía la mirada más dura que la de Vegeta. No dejaba de ser un hecho muy gracioso, a la par que anecdótico.

Pasado el divertido momento recién vivido con el pequeño animal, la joven volvió a sentir nervios por estar al lado del hombre que le había robado el corazón. A causa de sus excitados nervios, su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a balancear sus piernas como si estuviese en un columpio.

— Bueno, Trunks, supongo que las cosas que nos separan, tales como la edad, que me veas como a una hermana y que tampoco quieres hacerme daño, significa que nunca estaremos juntos — se tomó un breve descanso antes de proseguir, dando un prolongado suspiro —. Aunque te entiendo de verdad, así que por favor no te sientas mal. Ahora logro comprender mejor como te sientes. Además si siempre me viste como una niña no puedo hacer nada por cambiar los años de diferencia que nos separan. Entiendo que te disguste la idea de estar conmigo — dijo con voz que quería aparentar normalidad. No quería demostrarle todo el dolor que realmente le producía decir aquellas palabras. No deseaba que el hombre al cual amaba se sintiese mal por algo que no debía. El amor busca la felicidad del otro y eso era lo que Pan quería para él. Aún si eso significaba dejarlo marchar.

La mandíbula de él dio un apenas perceptible temblor de emoción. La madurez que demostraba Pan no se correspondía a una chica de dieciocho años.

— Las vidas no se miden por los años, sino por quienes somos — interrumpió el silencio de repente —. Quince, veinte, cuarenta, setenta, eso da igual. La edad no importa, lo que importa es quien eres.

Esta vez la sorprendida fue Pan, tanto que cada uno de sus músculos faciales pareció congelarse.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —lo miró directamente a su faz, mientras llena de curiosidad formulaba su pregunta.

— Había olvidado que estas mismas palabras que te acabo de decir, se las dije a mi primer amor hace muchísimos años atrás, pues ella tampoco quería tener algo conmigo por una cuestión de edad. Es tan curiosa la vida y tan curiosa como puede dar tantas vueltas — sus ojos brillaron al recordar a esa mujer.

Pan guardó silencio sin saber qué decir. Definitivamente esa fémina había sido demasiado importante en la vida de Trunks.

— La gente tiende a juzgar mucho solamente por la edad — continuó él —, como si la edad determinara quien eres. Cierto que con más años se tiene más experiencia pero una persona joven también puede entregar mucho. No hay que juzgar antes de tiempo, como yo lo estaba haciendo contigo. ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto? — preguntó mientras veía la mirada llena de curiosidad de su gran amiga — Por que sólo te veia, y perdona la palabra, como una cría a la que le falta mucho por vivir. Pero a pesar de haber hablado con tantos ancianos y personas supuestamente más sabias, la primera persona que me ha hecho reflexionar de esta manera has sido tú. Una chica que cumplió recién dieciocho años... — sonrió con la vuelta de tuerca que le había dado el destino.

— Guau — exclamó anonadada —. No sé si tomármelo como un halago o como una afrenta. No es bonito que te consideren como una cría — refunfuñando, cruzó sus brazos simulando molestia.

— ¿Te parece mejor niñita irritante? — preguntó con tono sumamente divertido.

— ¡Que malo eres, Trunks! — se quejó mientras apretaba sus dientes; esta vez no simulaba el enfado, sino que realmente lo sintió.

El hombre se rió tanto como pocas veces lo hacía. Además de su hermano fraterno Goten, sólo ella, su gran amiga, lograba divertirlo siempre de esa manera. Tras el gracioso momento el semisaiya volvió a hablar.

— Pan — dijo su nombre con profunda voz —, me habría gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas pero el contexto en el que crecimos hizo que te viera como una hermana pequeña. Y aunque pudiera dejar de verte como tal, aún tienes muchísimas cosas por vivir. Un sinfín de cosas que aprender. Yo ya viví todo lo que tenía que vivir. Me divertí, amé, gocé, tuve relaciones de las cuales aprendí muchísimo. Tuve mujeres con las que fui feliz. Cada persona es un mundo entero por conocer. Y tú debes vivir eso antes. Yo no puedo estar contigo. Yo soy un hombre que ya ha vivido un millón de cosas, tú apenas comienzas a vivir. De verdad, sentiría que me estaría aprovechando de tu inocencia — tanta ternura destilaban sus ojos que hasta la mujer más fría del mundo se habría conmovido con aquella mirada. Pan, por supuesto, se perdió en el azul que tanto amaba; como deseaba sacarle los ojos y ponerlos en el velador de su cuarto para poder mirarlos eternamente, por más sádico que sonase. A veces el amor podía ser un poco retorcido y ella lo estaba comprobando a través de sus pensamientos.

— Trunks, ya no soy tan inocente como crees, ya di mi primer beso —argumentó ella mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Por lo blancas que eran no era difícil notar cuando se coloreaban.

Trunks sonrió con la timidez que podía desplegar ella por algo tan simple como un beso.

— Un beso es nada — aseguró con gracia.

— Si lo es — contradijo ella, con seguridad.

— A mi edad no significa nada — reafirmó, pensando en como con los años un beso podía tener un gran significado, tal como Pan se lo demostraba, hasta que después pasaba a no tener valor alguno, como sucedía para él actualmente.

— No, Trunks, te equivocas — rechazó ella a la vez que incrementaba el vigor de su semblante —. Un beso siempre será un beso mientras se lo das a una persona que realmente signifique algo para ti. Para ti ya perdió el significado porque has besado tantas veces y tantas mujeres anónimas bailando en discotecas que perdiste el sentido y la belleza de todo lo que un beso significa — no pudo evitar ponerse celosa cuando su mente recordó aquella chica con la que su amado se había besado en aquel recinto de baile al que lo siguió.

El de cabellos violetas quedó mudo por un momento. Reflexionó aquello de que había olvidado la belleza de besar. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez besar perdió su importancia porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con alguien que realmente le importase.

— Es bonito que pienses así — dijo él —. Espero que cuando tengas treinta sigas pensando de la misma manera — dejó un margen de duda con una ligera sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que algunas cosas cambiaban con el pasar de los años.

— Ojalá sea así, porque no quiero que besar pierda su verdadero significado — deseó ella también, compartiendo su sonrisa.

El híbrido, por primera vez, sintió que estaba conociendo a otra Pan. Ya no como su amiga siempre leal, aquella niña traviesa y de carácter irascible de antaño. Comenzaba a conocer a una chica de dieciocho años que exhibía gran determinación por cada uno de los poros que formaban su tersa piel. ¿Pero podría verla como mujer después de dieciocho años viéndola como a una niña?

— Trunks, por cierto — llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ¿hace cuanto no tienes una relación seria? — preguntó con decisión, para enseguida continuar —, ¿hace cuanto no sientes un amor de verdad? Yo sé que sientes un vacío, tú mismo me lo has comentado antes. Yo también siento un vacío sin ti. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Hacía poco intentó desprenderse de él diciéndole que comprendía su decisión, ¿pero a quién pretendía engañar?. No lo entendía de ninguna manera pues ya había madurado... ya se sentía completamente una mujer. No podía asimilar que él se cerrase tanto a que lo hiciera el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ella daría todo por que así fuera.

¡Cuánto le costaba dejarlo ir!

—¿Por qué no podemos llenar ese vacío el uno al otro? — cuestionó entremezclando su enorme determinación con una impotencia de igual nivel —. Dame una oportunidad. Una sola. Y te prometo que seremos tan felices que siempre agradecerás la oportunidad que le diste al amor — ni ella misma podía creer lo bien hilvanadas que habían salido sus palabras. Tal vez sucedía así porque era su corazón el que hablaba.

El hombre entrecerró su mirada debido a la sorpresa infundida. Cada minuto que pasaba no dejaba de sorprenderse con la templanza que ella le demostraba. Algo se le estaba removiendo por dentro. Algo estaba haciendo un click en la raíz más profunda de su espíritu. Tanto así que se vio obligado a dar un profundo suspiro antes de responder.

—Pan —dijo su nombre con más profundidad en su voz —, ya no es un problema de edad. Créeme que eso ahora no me interesa. Me has demostrado que ya te convertiste en una mujer. Pero lo que si me interesa es no hacerte daño. Yo no quiero ni voy a lastimarte — negó con su cabeza como complemento a lo antes dicho.

Pan hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de responder. ¡Como odiaba que se preocupara tanto por ella! Cuanto le habría gustado tener las garras de Wolverine para rebanarlo en pedazos por tanto interés en no dañarla. Pero a la vez esa era una de las razones por las que se había terminado enamorando. Que paradójico resultaba.

— Yo asumo los riesgos Trunks. Ya sé que el amor duele. Sé que a veces puede ser doloroso. No te imaginas como he estado estas dos semanas. Pero estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo. Te amo y quiero vivir toda esta etapa junto a ti. De verdad. Quiero que tú seas el primer hombre en mi vida. El hombre por el que daría todo, porque sé que tú también lo harías por mí.

El semisaiya no pudo evitar conmoverse con la emoción que ella desprendía. Le hubiese gustado invocar la frialdad y rudeza de su padre para no ilusionarla, pero simplemente ser frío no era una meta alcanzable si se trataba de Pan.

— Yo no puedo iniciar una relación contigo. No puedo, Pan. Sé que maduraste, sé que ya eres una mujer pero toda mi vida he tenido tal cercanía contigo que siempre te consideré como una hermana. De verdad, lo siento mucho, no sabes cuanto — dijo finalmente para luego tragar saliva debido a la angustia que deseaba cerrar su garganta.

Los ojos de Pan brillaron por sentir lo antónimo a la felicidad. Destellos de lágrimas indicaban que querían escurrir para cumplir su fin. Para eso existían las lágrimas, para ser derramadas. Pero ella les prohibió cumplir su objetivo. Haciendo gala de su orgullo las contuvo.

El hombre notó lo que sus palabras habían provocado, cerrando su puño con horrible frustración. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

— Pero quizás con el tiempo... quizás si me dieras una oportunidad — insistió ella con cierto pudor, pues no quería parecer una testaruda que no entiende razones ni mucho menos una arrastrada, pero tampoco quería rendirse tan fácilmente ahora que él ya la consideraba como una mujer propiamente tal. Además si había venido a verla era porque sentía algo más por ella. Estaba segura de ello.

— Pan, perdona pero tengo que ser sincero. Mientras estoy aquí contigo, no me dan ganas de besarte. Uno cuando ama desea a la otra persona. Es algo muy normal. Pero yo no podría tener ese deseo por ti. Toda mi vida te vi como una hermana. Me gustaría poder verte de otra forma. De verdad Pan. Pero no puedo cambiar la manera en que te he visto a través de dieciocho años — explicó mientras la oscuridad de la noche lentamente comenzaba a ser reemplazada por un celeste algo más claro. El sol debía aparecer pronto en el horizonte.

Pan bajó su cabeza como única reacción. La cercanía que ambos habían forjado desde que era una pequeña se había convertido en una maldición difícil de deshacer.

— Entiendo — musitó mientras masticaba las dolorosas palabras de su amado.

— Espero puedas perdonarme — pidió él; su voz angustiada era fiel reflejo de lo que sentía al patirle el corazón nuevamente a su adorada amiga. Se sentía un miserable, pero un miserable que debía velar siempre por ella.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, Trunks — zanjó ella con seguridad —. Sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero estás equivocado. No sabes cuanto. Me dices que no puedes cambiar lo que sientes por mí, pero al menos abre la posibilidad de que así sea. Yo sé que tenemos química. Ahora mismo la siento vibrar por todo mi ser. Sólo por estar a tu lado — inspiró profundo antes de proseguir. Sus facciones expresaban claramente todo el amor que sentía — ¿No eres feliz cuando estás conmigo? — se atrevió a preguntar con la fiereza de una tigresa.

Trunks esbozó una tenue sonrisa comprensiva.

— Lo soy, créeme que lo soy — admitió que era así.

— ¡Entonces deja de ser tan obstinado! — le espetó con fuerza — Dame una oportunidad, tonto. Trunks jamás pensé decirle todo esto a alguien. Nunca pensé que podría hablar de esta manera con un hombre, con esta sinceridad. Pero es lo que generas en mí. Eso es lo que tú haces que nazca en mí. Yo no quiero estar con un chico de mi edad, no quiero "vivir mi juventud" como dices tú. Yo quiero estar contigo. Aunque algún día el amor muriese y terminase sufriendo, yo quiero vivir lo que siento junto a ti. Trunks... mi corazón es tuyo. Te pertenezco porque yo soy tuya. Quiero serlo. Ya no tengo miedo de decirlo. Por primera vez siento algo tan profundo dentro de mí. Te amo como nunca pensé que se pudiera. Contigo entiendo el significado de lo que es amar — emocionada era una palabra que se quedaba corta para expresar todo lo que demotstró con aquellas palabras. Cada sonido emanado de su boca salió lleno del sentimiento más profundo, lleno de amor que estremecía su alma.

Trunks quedó boquiabierto sin poder evitarlo. Su alma temblaba más que una gelatina en un terremoto. Así de conmocionado estaba. Esas palabras, llenas de emoción inexplicable, le abrieron tanto las puertas de la percepción que lo condujeron directamente al umbral de otro mundo. Y de golpe y porrazo, fue capaz de ver la realidad tal como era, como era de verdad. La quería más que a una amiga.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo tiempo que no sentía algo así? Todo su ser temblaba ante cada palabra que habían salido de los femeninos labios. La manera en que hablaba, su profunda manera de mirar, la madurez que surgía a través de cada palabra a pesar de su juventud, la emoción recorriendo cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Si todavía le quedaba un mínimo manto de duda acerca de la madurez de Pan ahora ya no tenía absolutamente ninguna. Era toda una mujer. Hablando tan profundamente, tan emocionalmente y de forma tan juiciosa se lo acababa de demostrar esta noche. Volvió a suspirar para normalizar su respiración que se había distorsionado producto de la emoción inducida.

Posó sus palmas en la faz de Pan con suavidad; acarició sus mejillas con sublime ternura, inclinó su faz acercándola a la de él e hizo contactar sus frentes con suma emoción. Sus miradas se entrelazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

— Pan — dio el suspiro más profundo que había dado en toda su vida —, te quiero decir algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no te ilusionarás.

— Te lo prometo, Trunks.

— Dejemos que el destino se encargue de esto — sus azulados se incendiaban de emoción con cada palabra —. Dame un tiempo, por favor — agregó con voz temblorosa.

El tremor de aquella voz que siempre la seducía sin quererlo, hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — masculló con inevitable temor a una nueva desilusión.

— Para mí todo esto es complicado. Créeme que me gustaría darte una oportunidad, pero después de considerarte tanto tiempo como una hermana me es difícil hacerlo. Por eso necesito un tiempo. Si yo siento algo más por ti con el transcurrir de ese lapso o tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo que ahora por mí, entonces dejemos que las cosas fluyan por sí solas. Sin declaraciones de por medio ni prisas por ser novios. Si realmente estamos destinados el uno al otro, entonces tarde o temprano estaremos juntos.

Pan agudizó su mirada con curiosidad.

— Quieres decir... ¿qué el destino y el futuro decidan lo que acontezca?

— Así es.

Pan no logró entender bien del todo lo que él le acababa de decir. ¿Que el futuro decidiera? ¿Qué quería decir con eso realmente? No logró entenderlo a cabalidad, pero si entendió algo más: no quería dejar de verlo por nada del mundo. Además, si el hombre que amaba le decia algo así era porque no se cerraba a tener una relación con ella en un futuro cercano. ¿Quién sabía que pasaría? Sólo el destino.

— Está bien, Trunks. No sabes la felicidad que estoy sintiendo. Y sí — apresuró su hablar para no ser interrumpida —, ya sé que me dirás que no me ilusione e intentaré no hacerlo. Pero de verdad no te preocupes, si finalmente nuestra relación no cambia de una amistad, lo voy a respetar. ¿Pero sabes? Ya no me sentiré tan mal como hasta ahora me había sentido. Por lo menos si no terminamos juntos, quedaría conforme con que al menos no te cerraste de forma tan absoluta como antes habías hecho.

— Gracias por tu comprensión, Pan — dijo él formando una sonrisa tras la tensión que sacudía sus sentimientos —. Y sé que esto es duro para ti, pero tomémoslo como una prueba que nos pone la vida a ambos.

— Así lo haré —consintió ella concediéndole una sonrisa que hizo resaltar aún más su natural belleza —. Aunque me sigues pareciendo un terco y un obstinado — agregó divertida.

— Es que no es fácil conquistarme, yo soy un hombre difícil — se permitió bromear con una gran sonrisa juguetona.

Pan se rió a carcajadas.

— Qué gracioso, ¡hombre difícil! — exclamó combinando sorna con otra linda sonrisa divertida.

A pesar de la seriedad que había poseído el ambiente durante gran parte de la conversación, la distensión que siempre hubo entre ellos había vuelto mágicamente. Como si dos semanas atrás la confesión de la joven nunca hubiese ocurrido. Quizás ambos se amaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sólo Pan había sido capaz de darse cuenta de aquello.

— En toda mi vida nunca olvidaré esta noche, Trunks — una vez más sus azabaches ojos demostraban toda la expresividad que podían dar.

— ¿Por qué? — se embelesó con aquella mirada mientras realizaba la pregunta.

— Porque esta noche fue el momento en que me consideraste por fin como una mujer. La noche en que por fin la maldición de la "niña" ha logrado terminar — sonrió complacida.

— Es verdad — consintió él con cariño — Ahora en vez de niña te consideraré como a una púber — bromeó sabiendo que no le haría gracia a Pan ser considerada de esa manera.

— Mejor cállate, ¿sí? — dijo mientras una vena asomaba en su frente.

Una vez más se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro. De hecho, se habían sumergido tan profundamente que no captaron el pasar de los minutos. Como tampoco los sintieron durante todo lo que conversaron. Ambos perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo, como suele suceder cuando se está en compañía amena. Por eso los sorprendió sobremanera cuando los primeros rayos solares comenzaban a surgir en el horizonte. De no ser por aquel detalle que les hizo recordar que el tiempo si existía, podrían haber seguido conversando por horas. El amanecer avanzaba lentamente apoderándose del cielo, tal como anhelaba hacerlo cada día.

Se deleitaron a más no poder con aquella maravillosa belleza que la naturaleza otorgaba a través de un encantador amanecer.

— ¿Puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu hombro, hombre difícil? — preguntó con tono divertido.

— Claro, pequeña — consintió con voz tierna.

— ¡No soy pequeña! — le dio unos golpes en su hombro.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya, ya! — se rió porque una vez más había logrado molestarla.

Pan se cobija en su hombro como solía hacer antaño, cuando solamente la amistad era aquello que los unía. Esta vez, por primera vez se permitió llevar a esa amistad a un lugar más allá dentro de su corazón, feliz de sentirse protegida por el hombre que tanto amaba.

Él, entretanto, no podía entender como ella era capaz generarle tanta ternura. Era un sentimiento que hacía que su corazón se encogiera y engrandeciera a la vez. Era algo imposible de explicar, pero que sólo ella podía producir. Quizás era porque lentamente comenzaba a vislumbrar que tal vez... la amaba. ¿Quién lo sabía realmente? Ni siquiera él mismo.

En la rutina diaria no se contempla disfrutar algo como un amanecer, ¡con lo lindo que era! ¡Y en un bosque más aún! Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar anunciando que un nuevo día llegaba. Un nuevo día de vida que a menudo olvidamos agradecer. Un nuevo día en que, para una joven pelinegra, la esperanza brillaba con todo su fulgor.

Continuará.


End file.
